Stay with Me
by Zanub
Summary: Boy X Boy. SasuNaru and other couples if i choose. Please review. After they became ANBU Naruto left. Sasuke realizes that he's in love with Naruto after being in denial. Then Naruto's back but it doesn't seem he'll stay. Sasuke plans to bring his dobe back for good. Yaoi, some angst, lemon, later mpreg. (did minor editing, no story change whatsoever)
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever so no flames please. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and am very sure that I never will otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would be together.

**Warning**: This will have boy x boy. Dont like? Dont read. I dont want flames. There will also be abuse and mild language. This story will be a little angsty. In later chapters I plan to add a lemon or at least a lime.

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Naruto's PoV:

People realize he has a depressing past because he is always acting broody and really serious.

People don't realize that I have a depressing past. It's because I always grin from ear to ear and I act like a fool, frequently shouting "Believe It!" or "I'm going to become Hokage!"

He is treated special and even has more than a hundred fan girls who all want to be with him. They call him loving names or smile/squeal in glee as soon as they see him.

I am treated like a monster by most of the people in my village. Even the few people who say they are my friends only shower me with insults, never realizing how much they are hurting my feelings.

He is the one who acts all emo. I am the on who acts like an overly happy teen. He is the one who only says "Hn." I am the one who is loud-mouthed and talkative.

People call me mean things and do worse if I don't let it slide. I get called dobe (mainly by him), idiot, or monster. I get kicked out of places, get beaten up, have things thrown at me or where I live, and much more but am not allowed to do a thing about it. If somebody, miraculously, insults him and they anger him they immediately back off due to his cold glares or are in for a hell of a lot of pain. (I am the only one who calls him teme. Hell, I'm the only one who insults or challenges him and gets away with it. Still, I don't ever cross the line because if I do, even I know that I will be dead.)

We both share the fact that we no longer have our families. Why do others accept him while they don't accept me? The reason is simple.

He is the sole survivor after his clan's massacre and he belonged to one of the most powerful ninja clans in history. He is Sasuke Uchiha.

I am the one with really no family to begin with, the one with a demon inside of me that had almost killed everybody, I am Naruto Uzamaki.


	2. Chapter 1: Before Naruto left for 2years

**Chapter 1****  
**I rewrote this many times because I wanted this to be a good next chapter so I hope you like it. It might not have lived up to your expectations but I hope its ok. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Kyuubi speaking to Naruto is in **bold.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and am very sure that I never will otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would be together.

**Warning**: This will have boy x boy. Dont like? Dont read. I dont want flames.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV**:

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~," my crush, Sakura, called as we were walking.

Sasuke even got love from the one I loved. He's so lucky but he doesn't recognize it. I wish that I was in his place right now where his main worry is about running away from fan girls while my main worry is whether or not I'll be beaten by the villagers again tonight. I may be strong enough to fight back but if I do it just proves to them that I am a monster.

**First of all, you're not a monster. Kit, I keep on telling you to let that ugly girl go. You keep on chasing her but, she just hurts you and fawns over Sasuke. **

"Shut up," I tell him. "I think the villagers might have lightened up a little since they're letting me become ANBU with the rest of the gang. Shika became an ANBU earlier than all of us but he is still coming to the meeting with Tsunade obaa-chan."

**Congrats, kit. Now let me sleep.**

I chuckle at him as I walk with Sasuke and Sakura. "Hi Sakura-chan~!" Sakura promptly ignores me as she latches onto Sasuke's arm. I grin as Sasuke glares at Sakura to let go, but Sakura doesn't notice. We are walking to the Hokage building on the route where we pass Ichiraku's. For some reason, the old man isn't there, but a new employee is. He runs toward us and gives Sasuke a coupon. "If it isn't the pride of the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha. Here take this. Its for today only, but its free all-you-can-eat ramen."

Sasuke just shrugs but takes it anyways. "Hey dobe, aren't you going to get one?"

I notice the glare the man is giving me. It's a don't-you-dare look. I know better than to take one, I'm not welcome there. I shake my head and make myself grin. "No thanks. I don't want one."

"Dobe?" Sasuke stares at me. Probably wondering why I turned down free ramen. I won't let him ask though.

"Race me. I'll beat you to the Hokage Building! Believe it!" I yell as I run off. I can feel that smug look on the man's face and I don't want to stay there any longer... or answer Sasuke's questions.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV (continued):**

* * *

I arrived at obaa-chan's office first grinning widely but Sasuke-teme just walked past me, saying, "Dobe."

"Teme!" I growled as we both joined the others in line, waiting for obaa-chan to speak.

I laughed at the site of everybody. Kiba was flirting with Hinata while Neji was glaring at him. Lee was watching this and yelling about youth while Ten-Ten told him to shut up. Shikamaru was yawning a "how troublesome" while Choji was happily munching his chips. Shino, I noticed him for once, was watching a bug on the window. Sakura and Ino were busy being excited for becoming ANBU so they momentarily forgot they were rivals in love and supposed to hate each other.

"Lets do this!" I yelled eagerly towards Shizune-san and Tsunade obaa-chan.

Tsunade promptly began her speech and everyone silenced, eager to get their ANBU uniforms and masks.

* * *

**(Still Naruto's PoV) Later...**

* * *

At the end of obaa-chan's speech she began to hand out people's uniform and mask along with what the elders said about each of them. For some reason, I was to be the last one to get my uniform and mask. "_That can't be good_," I thought.

Sasuke was next to me (maybe it was because his name also started with a U) As Tsunade passed him the uniform and mask, I gasped a little. This mask looked similar as all the others did too but it was better. Anybody could tell that the mask was high quality (not fancy), but Sasuke didn't even give it a second glance. "_Lucky guy. He's probably so rich that this is nothing to him,_" I thought.

Obaa-chan moved onto me and her previous happy look changed to a mixture of sadness and pity. I don't like it when people give me pity but I couldn't say anything bad about it. So I asked, "What's with that look Tsunade obaa-chan? Can I get my uniform and mask like everybody else?"

Obaa-chan responded with a nod and turned to her desk. She picked up a regular ANBU uniform so, I sighed in relief. I had nothing to worry about. Then she picked up my mask so quickly that nobody even saw it until she put it in my hands. The mask was different from the others and not in a good way. It was a mask of a grinning fox. It was sort of creepy. I heard the others gasp and I knew better to make a big deal about it and ask questions.

"Naruto-" obaa-chan began but I cut her off.

"This is my mask? It really fits me. The villagers and the village elders probably weren't comfortable with me behind a mask but I had to have one to become an ANBU. So as compromise I have to wear a fox mask," I told her. I saw obaa-chan's face that was still full of pity. I hated it. "Really, its fine. Believe it! Now what else did the village elders say?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I grinned to hide the pain in my eyes but I think I saw Sasuke glance at me. Shit, did he notice?

"About that…" obaa-chan drifted off.

"I think you need to sit down for this," Shizune-san told me.

"I'll take it standing," I answered. "_This really can't be good_," I thought.

**Damn right, kit. I think you should sit down. Even I can tell that this won't be good.**

I told the Kyuubi to shut up as Tsunade obaa-chan began to speak. "You know how you always say 'I'm gonna become Hokage!' well that can't happen anymore. After me or Kakashi, if he accepts the job, you still can't become Hokage." I froze but she continued not looking at me in the eyes that pleaded her to stop her explanation. I didn't want to hear anymore of it but she continued anyways, "The village elders and the adult villagers all had a meeting where they voted that you were to dangerous to obtain such high status. They voted for somebody else to be Hokage after Kakashi and me instead. I tried to fight for you but-"

* * *

**It's Naruto's PoV still...**

* * *

I felt my dreams shatter but I managed to not show that I was upset that much. I squeezed my eyes shut and put one hand my head as I grinned. "Well that's life I guess. Now, who will be the Hokage after you oldies?" I asked. I heard Kiba say something like that's not right and the others follow in protest but it dint matter. I knew their protests would be futile. I didn't want to be there anymore but I couldn't very well just run out and scream and cry. I was done crying anyways.

"… Because he belonged to one of the best clans and has a very good sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha will be the following Hokage," obaa-chan announced.

Everybody, even the emotionless Sasuke-teme, gaped in disbelief. I bet they couldn't believe it because I couldn't. I had lost to Sasuke again. My biggest dream was lost to him. Damn it all! I can't even act how I feel this time either.

**I think its ok this time around kit.**

I couldn't handle it anymore. I let my eyes fall cold and lifeless but I don't think anybody noticed. Though Sasuke was staring at me. Was that concern on his face? I was probably becoming delusional. No way would Sasuke-teme care about how I feel. "Kyuubi, I'm going to put my mask on. When I do, switch with me. I feel like being alone for a while so can you ask her for a mission for longer than a year? If she offers ramen, refuse it. I want to go straight home. Don't respond to others in any other way than I usually respond. If you do I'll never speak to you again."

**Kit-**

"Karuma, do as I say," I ordered the Kyuubi. I was serious and I think he could tell because I used his real name. He fell silent and nodded in agreement. I knew he wouldn't do anything against what I said this time. I turned to face Sasuke and patted his shoulder. Did his body just shiver? I thought my body was warm like everybody else's?

"Congratulations Sasuke-teme! Now I don't have to do any of that tough paperwork which would probably be to hard for me because I'm stupid. Hey, can't you show emotion at a time like this? You're going to become Hokage! Smile for once," I yelled with a grin on my face that, if anyone could tell, betrayed the pain that I bet was visible in my eyes.

* * *

**Kyuubi is in control but it's still Naruto's PoV**

* * *

I put on my ANBU mask and let the Kyuubi take over. I could still hear and see everything but at least they wouldn't see my emotions.

"Hey Tsunade-san, give me a mission. I will call you an old hag if you don't and I won't stop until you do," Kyuubi spoke. I think the others were a little scared in my sudden change of behavior, and shocked that I said Tsunade-san instead of obaa-chan, because they all took a few steps away from me. Thank goodness Akumaru wasn't in the room, otherwise he would have sniffed the situation out.

I think obaa-chan noticed that I was serious and gave me a folder. She had regret in my eyes but I didn't care. Inside the area with the Kyuubi I had begun to scream in anger about everything bad that happened to me in my life at everybody but they couldn't hear me. The Kyuubi must've seen this and frowned at my terrible state but I couldn't care less.

Kyuubi nodded my head in thanks as obaa-chan began to speak. "Naruto-kun lets go out to eat ramen tonight. It'll be my treat," obaa-chan stated. Was that hope I saw in her eyes?

Kyuubi shook my head no and told her, "I don't feel like it." I turned around, putting my hand in the air, "Bye." Then Kyuubi calmly walked me out the door as everybody stared at me and obaa-chan slumped into her chair. I hated the fact that I hurt her but she has to understand that I couldn't stay there anymore. After the door closed behind me I got control of my legs and ran. Tomorrow I would go on a long mission and be away from the village, away from the people who had hurt me all my life.

* * *

**After Naruto left... (No longer Naruto PoV)**

* * *

In Tsunade's office everybody had begun to question her. "I gave him a 2 year long mission. He will have to return occasionally for updates on the mission but he won't be able to stay for long even when he does. I know I should have refused but if I did I think Naruto would do more than just call me an old hag. He deserves to blow off some steam anyways. I just broke his biggest dreams in an instant," Tsunade groaned. Then she shooed the solemn gang outside of her office. They all left in separate directions knowing they had to leave Naruto alone for the day but not knowing he would be gone by tomorrow, the time they planned to talk to him.

Heading toward his house, Sasuke muttered, "What does _my_ dobe think he's doing without giving me a chance to tell him how I feel?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I think the prologue was better and I just failed the actual chapter. I still hope you like it.

Well, there is a hint of SasuNaru at the end by Sasuke but thats it for this chapter. I think that some of the SasuNaru stories that start with the relationships and sex the first chapter went too fast. So, I asure you that they wont have sex in the next chapter. Sorry for all of those hopefuls of sex right away but as I said, this _is_ my first fanfiction. I have to figure out where would be best to put a lemon or lime. Plus, isn't Naruto supposed to feel bad about always losing to Sasuke? I doubt he'll agree to sex with him right away because of that and since Naruto will be the uke.

Thank you to everybody who gave their support. I think the next chapter wont be in Naruto's PoV that much. If you have any ideas on what should happen next I would love to hear them. Again, constructive criticism is welcomed. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Naruto Returns

I decided to follow my gut instinct on how this should be written so sorry if the scenes aren't to your liking. There might be some OOC so please forgive me. This is how I imagined it. It might not have lived up to your expectations but I hope its ok. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Kyuubi speaking to Naruto is in **bold.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and am very sure that I never will otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would be together.

**Warning**: This will have boy x boy. Dont like? Dont read. I dont want flames.

Oh yeah they are all 18 in this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto returns.**

* * *

Naruto had finally come back from his two-year long mission but he continued to avoid the gang along with the rest of the village. He made excuses about being tired after the mission but it had been a month. Naruto knew that his excuses would stop working sooner or later so he moved to a house outside of the village, inside the forest. Naruto believed that would stop them but Naruto didn't know how persistent his friends could be.

* * *

Ino and Sakura had rounded everybody up. Even Gaara and Temari were there. Sakura began in a business like tone, "Ahem. You are gathered here today for a very pressing issue."

Ino cut her off and continued, "Naruto has finally come back to the Leaf Village but he keeps avoiding us. He only comes here to get a mission and doesn't even stop for ramen or take off his mask."

"So we decided that we are all going to bring Naruto back for a Welcome Back party. We already made reservations at the barbecue for tomorrow so we just have to decide who will force him to come," Sakura finished.

Ino and Sakura looked at the others eyes to see who would actually bring him. Choji had already been assigned to stay at the all-you-can-eat barbecue place. Kiba and Hinata, now a couple, were to busy being in love with each other. Neji was busy throwing glares at Kiba and whispering something in Gaara's ear that made Gaara blush. Temari and Shikamaru would be busy as they were a couple too and even if they weren't Shikamaru would probably say his famous words: "Too troublesome." It was really surprising that they were a couple. Ten-Ten said she would be busy and Shino was still mad at Naruto about the time he was forgotten in their successful mission to bring Sasuke back. Ino knew Sai would be busy being with her and Sakura knew that Lee would be busy being with her. Plus, Sai, last time around, was a pervert around Naruto so nobody trusted him, not even Ino, his girlfriend. (1)

It seemed like everybody would be busy until the all-you-can-eat barbecue and nobody would bring Naruto. That is when they heard Sasuke speak up. "I'll bring the dobe," he announced. Some of them, like Kiba, turned their head in amazement because Sasuke said something other than "Hn." and had decided to participate. Sasuke glared back while noticing the thanks in his friends' eyes.

Under his breath, he muttered, "And I'll make him stay."

It had been 2 years and Naruto had really matured. His body was toned but he was still slender and short. He didn't wear the sickly bright orange anymore as he could afford nicer clothes. Instead he wore black pants along with a black tank top. When he went out he wore a long black cloak that had red fire on the edges and a fox on the back. He wore a black studded choker necklace and had a small purple orb earing on his right ear. His hair was no longer constricted by his headband, which was instead placed on his upper left arm.

He had just come out of the shower when suddenly he heard a knock on the door, which he ignored until the light, peaceful knocks turned into violent fist-like ones.

**Open it kit, unless you want the Uchiha to break down your door.**

Naruto didn't. So he yelled an "I'm coming!" at the door as he hurried to put on his clothes because the harsh knocking continued without stopping. Naruto didn't have time to put on my cloak-like jacket because the continuous knocking was getting on his nerves.

He opened the door and glared at Sasuke. "What do you want Sasuke-teme? Couldn't you hear me tell you I was coming because I just got out of the shower and I needed to put clothes on," I snapped.

Sasuke was taken slightly aback. Naruto's beautiful blue eyes still looked like they were in pain and his glare was cold and unforgiving; there was not a hint of cheeriness in his voice. On top of that, there was no horrendous orange that Naruto had worn in sight.

Sasuke remembered what he had to do and shot Naruto a glare. "I'm here to take you to hang out with your friends dobe. It's a party for you so you can't say no," Sasuke announced. "If you do say no, I'll force you to come."

Naruto didn't feel like getting into a fight with Sasuke. Naruto knew he would win as he had trained for the past two years on his mission and was much stronger but he wanted to convince the council he wasn't a monster who only fought. He wanted to change their minds and let him become Hokage, so he wouldn't fight Sasuke, no matter how much he wanted to beat him up. Plus, the rest of the gang had been asking him to come hang out with them for a while now. Sighing, Naruto grumbled, "Be right back."

When Naruto returned with his cloak-like jacket (2) Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto wasn't wearing a bit of orange at all. The only color that wasn't black that he saw was a deep red in his clothes and a purple glint near his ear. "He looks… hot," Sasuke thought to himself.

"Lead the way teme," Naruto muttered, which snapped Sasuke out of his musings.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as they headed towards the barbecue place, towards the village.

They both wanted to say a lot as they went there but only found silence, waiting for the other to start the conversation. Once they entered the village, Naruto noticed the dirty glare that he was receiving from the villagers while Sasuke received warm, welcoming looks. "Another thing Sasuke gets that I don't," Naruto thought sadly.

* * *

As Sasuke entered the barbeque place the gang's conversations died down and stared at Sasuke in anticipation. As soon as the saw the blond hair they let out a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced with a gasp. Naruto wasn't wearing a mask but Naruto was dressed in all black basically. Silence followed.

Eager to break the silence, Kiba waved and yelled, "Yo, Naruto! Come sit over here, we saved you a seat!" Naruto nodded and took his seat as Sasuke sat next to him.

"I have to try and act how I used to don't I?" Naruto thought.

**Kit, it would be better if you were yourself. But if you want to, go ahead. I can't stop you.**

"So, Naruto-kun, how have you been these past two years?" Sakura asked. Ino followed by saying, "Yeah, tell us about your mission."

Naruto eyes came to life a little as he answered, probably reminiscing on his memories for the past two years, "The mission was really easy but fun too. I just had to escort a girl to a bunch of different places on time. I got to train and I learned a lot too but I think there is always room for improvement." Naruto was about to continue but he stopped himself by changing the subject. "How about you guys? What important things did I miss for the past two years?"

"Me and Hinata are together now!" Kiba beamed proudly.

"Congrats Kiba and Hinata," Naruto grinned back. He wasn't so cold that he wouldn't be happy for them.

Sai went on to casually say, "Shino is alone with his bugs. Choji is busy with eating still. Ten-Ten is helping run her weapons shop with her father. Shikamaru and Temari are also together. Me and Ino are couple and Lee finally persuaded Sakura to go out with him."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "That's great Sai and Ino. Congrats on going out with Sakura, Lee. Those girls can be a handful." Sakura promptly went and bonked him on the head along with Ino. He rubbed his head and sighed, "I forgot to be careful around them."

Ino and Sakura gave apologetic looks while Sai smiled creepily and continued, "Oh and Neji and Gaara are going out."

Gaara's cheeks flushed red while Neji had a smirk on his emotionless face. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted in glee as he hugged the blushing redhead. "You found love! I'm so happy for you, you really deserve it."

"He found love. I really am happy for him because he is the one who understands the most of what I went through. I really am glad that he is my friend; he's accomplished so much and had a hard life as a tailed beast holder. Gaara is also really strong and the village had even started to accept him as Kazekage last I heard," Naruto thought.

**He's amazing, I get it. Now I think you should let go because I don't think the redhead should be blushing like a tomato and Neji is glaring at you.**

Naruto laughed at the Kyuubi, "Yeah I guess Neji is a possessive boyfriend. I'll let go." And Naruto did release Gaara from his hug. He turned around and saw everybody staring and Sasuke glaring. "What's his problem?" Naruto thought.

After they talked a little and finished eating they all had sake, except Lee of course. Everybody was laughing and cheering over random things that even Naruto let out a, small but real, laugh in the midst of it.

* * *

**Naruto PoV:**

* * *

Lee and the drunk Sakura were the first to go and somebody yelled, "Good luck!" to them as they laughed. Sakura and Lee were blushing like mad so I figured they were going to have sex tonight.

**That's a really subtle way of thinking that Kit**, the Kyuubi commented.

I ignored him and said bye to the others as they left one by one. Suddenly, I realized that Sasuke and me were the only ones left. I was going to tell him to go home until I saw that Sasuke was overly drunk. An annoying thought passed through my mind, "He can't very well ruin his amazing reputation, can he? An Uchiha should never look weak and that's exactly what he looks like now."

**Kit…**

I sighed because the kind part of me couldn't let Sasuke go home alone drunk. I sure as hell wasn't going to go near the Uchiha houses though. The fact that his house was so big and nice compared to mine already worsened the fact that the wealthy/high-status villagers lived there. I wasn't welcome there. I realized I was a little more drunk than usual too so maybe I couldn't think straight, but I decided to bring the teme to my house. I turned to Sasuke and told him, "We're going to my house for the night. You leave in the morning. No funny business, understand." It was like talking to a child. Sasuke nodded and we latched onto each other as we drunkenly walked out of the place and towards my house.

* * *

When we finally arrived at my house I realized I had only one bed. It may be large but it meant I had to share a bed with Sasuke, the man who had obtained my dreams. To drunk to think wisely we both took off all our clothes except boxers and we both stumbled into my bed. Sasuke went asleep almost immediately while I took a little longer. As I fell asleep I heard Sasuke mutter, "Naruto, I'm going to make you stay with me because you're my dobe."

I wanted to yell at him and tell him I'm not his. That I was my own person. And all the while questioning him on what he meant but, I fell asleep instead.

* * *

(1) Sorry to people who don't think Sai could be a pervert.

(2) it's a similar style as the Akatsuki's cloak like jacket but the design on it is different and its open in the front.

* * *

**A/N:** I dont think this chapter was really great but no matter what I did it kept turning out like this in the end. This time I just wrote it all in one day without any planning so bear with me. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I thought there needed to be a little more romance and yaoi in this chapter so this is the result.

They will not have drunken sex. They are too smart for that, they are just lying in the same bed. Naruto has to fall in love somehow and this is where I think I'll make him start. Don't worry. He won't magically fall in love with Sasuke the next morning.

If you have any suggestions or ideas on what should happen next please tell me. Thank you. Review! :)


	4. Chapter 3: You Crossed the Line

This is how I imagined it. It might not have lived up to your expectations but I hope its ok. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Kyuubi speaking to Naruto is in **bold.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and am very sure that I never will otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would be together.

**Warning**: This will have boy x boy. Dont like? Dont read. I dont want flames.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV:**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and it felt warm, whatever I was next to, so I snuggled in closer. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was when I felt a sharp pang in my head.

"Damn hangovers, why did I drink so much yesterday? Oh yeah, it was so I could stop myself from ripping off Sasuke-teme's head," I thought, nonchalantly.

**Kit, you're way to blunt. Now, wake up.**

* * *

"Good morning, dobe," I heard a voice say. Wait a minute. Only that teme calls me that.

I was no longer half asleep and I realized my surroundings. There was an arm wrapped around me and when I looked up my eyes opened wide. I was cuddling with the teme who had taken my biggest dream away from me and he was smirking. I slowly remembered the events of last night.

"I'm not your dobe, teme!" I yelled as I jolted away from him.

The teme's face was blushing red in embarrassment and he stuttered "I- I didn't say that, dobe." Normally, I would've laughed to see the teme be in any form of this discomfort but, this time, I didn't care.

As he got up, I punched him in the face and his body flew to the floor. "You did say that, you teme! If you ever say that I'm yours again, drunk or not, I will see to it that you suffer." He deserved much worse than that but my hangover was stopping me from doing worse.

How a mere hangover could stop me from killing him right there, I don't know. I gave myself a mental slap for getting so drunk last night and inviting the person who had caused me so much pain into my house.

What the hell was I doing anyways?! I lost to that bastard and now I was cuddling him. That looks so weak. I never want to lose to him again and be weak like I was in the past. Bad memories began to fill my head when I heard a huge knock at the door.

* * *

I shook my head to get rid of those memories and rushed to the door, putting my clothes on. In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke slowly getting up with hair covering his face and was partially disappointed. I figured I hadn't hit him hard enough because I had just woken up and had a hangover. Damn it. I glared at him and told him to put some clothes on and be out of my room by the time I opened the door or there was more where that came from. I don't think I was lying either. I heard a "Hn," as I unlocked the front door.

* * *

When I opened it, my eyes widened in amazement. The rest of the gang was there and they had hopeful grins on their faces. I stared at them in disbelief as Kiba passed me and went into my house.

"Sorry for crashing here dude, but when we heard Uchiha was here we decided that it was ok for the rest of us to come too," Kiba said with a grin.

"And we couldn't really stay at home because of parents," Temari said bluntly.

"Their parents found out that they were drunk last night and had sex, didn't they?" I asked the Kyuubi, letting my irritation subside for a moment.

**Real subtle, Kit** the Kyuubi commented sarcastically. I ignored him.

The others filed into my house as I nodded my head in approval. Akumaru was there too. That was when realization struck me. Damn, my mind was slow because of the hangover.

"They just came into my house like it was nothing. Crap, I already have a major headache and now I have to deal with trying to be the old, idiot me again," I complained in my head.

**Just tell them to go then, Kit.**

"They won't go unless I give a believable reason even if I tried," I sighed as I told him.

* * *

We all sat in the living room and Sasuke was already there, rubbing his cheek. I let out a mini cheer in my head that Sasuke got an injury just because of one punch and now he was trying to hide it because of embarrassment.

Sakura and Ino were the first to notice because they gasped and pointed at the teme. "S-Sasuke-kun, what h-happened?" Sakura asked while noticing the glare he was giving her. The others noticed the bruise on Sasuke's face and started to ask too. All the while the teme was giving them glares but they were unconvincing when he had such a big bruise on his face.

They finally turned to me with a questioning look. My mind wasn't cloudy like it was yesterday. I wanted to embarrass him as much as I could even though it wouldn't change anything, at least I could feel a little better if his reputation was, even just a little bit, ruined.

"I let the teme come to my house so he didn't go home drunk and I didn't even get a thanks. He called me dobe as soon as I woke up so I punched him. The damn teme still hasn't said thank you even though I saved him from being seen drunk from most of the villagers," I told them. I couldn't bring myself to say that we were sleeping in the same bed because then I would be embarrassed to.

I heard some of the guys snicker while the others stared at the both of us as Sasuke put his down in shame. "_Thought I would never embarrass you or do anything bad to you, didn't you? Well, this isn't even a bit of how I felt when you took my dream,_" I thought with a smile.

They knew better than to ask Sasuke anything else. Probably because they could sense his killer intent if they teased or prodded him about it any more.

We all started to continue conversations from yesterday that were before we got drunk. I realized that they were pretty content with their lives and became a little envious. They had accomplished many of their dreams but I still couldn't because of the damn council. Sakura had become a really prestigious medical nin. Kakashi and Iruka had started going out too. Obaa-chan was still the Hokage and she didn't look like she had aged a bit. She still got plenty drunk and had gambling problems too.

All of a sudden I heard one of them speak and I got snapped out of my thoughts. Sasuke-teme, who had also joined the conversation, spoke up, "So, dobe, why did you bring me over to your house after I got drunk? Don't tell me that you forgot what happened two years ago when we were getting our ANBU acceptation speech."

* * *

**General PoV:**

* * *

Everybody froze. Their eyes were wide in shock, of what Sasuke had said, and fear, of what would happen next. It was as if time had stopped or was at least moving really slowly. It was bad.

"_Did Sasuke really just say that?_" the thought raced through each of their minds.

Sasuke had just wanted to tease Naruto but he should've known better than to talk about that. The bastard didn't know that there was a line you shouldn't cross in Naruto. He didn't know that Naruto had stopped suppressing his anger at all times. He didn't know that Naruto would stop hiding his feelings, that nobody knew he was hiding, when he was angry.

They turned to stare at Naruto, hoping he was all right. Naruto was silent and, for being known as a loudmouth, knucklehead ninja, this was scary.

There was no hint that he had been smiling, even though it was faked (1), just seconds before. His eyes had narrowed and were turning red with rage. There was a low growl coming from his voice.

His hands in tight fists, but because of the claws that he grew, they became bloody. The claws that grew on his feet ripped through the carpet and the floor. The cuts on his face also stretched.

Akumaru began to bark at Naruto incessantly. He sensed the danger. In a matter of seconds, everybody could sense the danger when red chakra started oozing out.

The Kyuubi, Karuma, was desperately trying to take over before Naruto went berserk. **Calm down, Naruto! Calm down!** Karuma told Naruto but Naruto wouldn't listen. In the cold chambers of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi watched as the boy was gripping his blond hair and screaming inaudible words. He was full of rage and blood-thirst.

Naruto was beyond reason and understanding. The Uchiha had snapped all of the restraints Naruto had made to keep from ripping off the boy's head. All Karuma could do is warn the others before Naruto took control again.

Since, Naruto had gotten stronger it was harder for him to speak or take control without Naruto's permission. If Naruto didn't give him permission he could only take control for under a minute. On top of that when Naruto was angry he could take out much of the Kyuubi's power until he calmed down. The after effects after "transforming" were still harmful and left him in bed for days because the injuries took a long time to heal.

Naruto would have no mercy on all of them even though he just wanted to dismember Sasuke. Afterwards, Naruto really would be labeled as a monster and the village would never accept him. He would fall into the darkness and never return.

"**Leave before Naruto takes control again. I can't stop him**," a deep voice said as it came out of Naruto. The gang just sat there, staring at Naruto, stunned.

"**Go!**" he yelled.

They finally noticed the tone of seriousness coming out of the voice that wasn't Naruto's when Gaara got up urging them. "The Kyuubi is right. Let's go quickly. I want to stay and help Naruto but I can't. Naruto is angry and when we Jinchurikii are angry, nobody is safe. Naruto has gotten much stronger and I'm afraid even I couldn't stop him unless we have a long, drawn out fight and I win, but I don't want to hurt Naruto either."

* * *

With regret, remorse, and questions for Gaara the Rookie Nine, along with Gaara and Temari, fled the house. (2)

After the door closed behind them they heard a loud thud. There was a loud scream of rage and banging on the door. It seemed Naruto could not leave his house until he calmed down.

"There are seals here to prevent him from leaving and to keep others out if his chakra gets too high," Neji said while seeing the many seals surrounding the house through his Byakugan.

* * *

Naruto had known he couldn't control his anger forever, he just didn't know Sasuke would make him lose control over suppressing it that fast. So, when he finally came back after two years and got a new house, he had put up a bunch of seals so he couldn't leave if he got too angry in his house. He also put seals so nobody could enter and see him like this. He knew he could kill anybody, even a close friend, and not even care when he was like that. Another reason was to make sure that nobody could say that he was a monster and have evidence. That way he would still have a chance to convince the council to let him be Hokage. If somebody told the council about the time he would become full of rage, it would prove _the village elders_ right. And that was something he never wanted to do.

* * *

Heading back to Konoha village and out of the forest, they were silent as they could still hear the angry screams coming from where they left. Once they were far away and could no longer hear the screams, the rest looked towards Naruto's house with regret in their eyes. They couldn't do anything to help Naruto at that time and they knew it. They turned to glare at Sasuke and began to yell at him.

"You idiot!"

"Asshole!"

"You went too far!"

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"What have you done?!"

"I thought you knew better!"

"Now poor Naruto is all alone and we cant do nothing to help him!"

They kept on yelling at Sasuke as they left the woods. Once they entered the village everybody turned around to face Sasuke. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Neji, and even Shino told him in a sinister tone, "We'll make you pay later." They were plenty serious.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and even Temari told him in a threatening tone, "Now we have to find a way to make it up to Naruto so he won't hate us along with you." They shot a murderous glare at Sasuke and left.

Leaving Gaara and Sasuke alone together. There was a malicious tone in Gaara's voice as he spoke, "Don't you dare go anywhere near Naruto and hurt him again. Otherwise I will personally hunt you down and make you wish you were never born."

* * *

Then Gaara turned around and went to follow Neji and the other guys, leaving Sasuke alone to himself. He shivered at the threat. Gaara would seriously hunt him down without hesitation and take his life. He had killed without feeling before and hadn't felt any remorse. Plus, Naruto was one of Gaara's first friends so Gaara would protect him even if it meant killing.

He slowly walked to house that day. Ignoring everybody as he looked at the sky, deep in thought. Sasuke was remembering all the memories he had made with Naruto.

As he lay there in his bed that night, he stared at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. He was full of remorse and regret. He had hurt the one he loved. He asked himself bitterly, hoping for an answer to come to him, "What have I done? Why did I do that?" There was no answer in return, only silence.

* * *

(1) but they didn't know that

(2) Yeah, Temari understood what was happening so it's just the former Rookie Nine who had questions for Gaara. All of them were full of reget and remorse though.

* * *

I'm the author and even I want to make Sasuke pay for what he had done. Thank goodness that Naruto has friends and, even though they don't act like it, they still care for him. I think I'll make Naruto realize that he really does have friends that are there for him in the next chapter.

Well, you said there wasn't enough drama in the last chapter (probably because I wrote it all in one go and didn't bother to edit it that much to put in drama) so here you go. I hope there was enough drama in this.

I wrote this all in one go too (but I kept in mind to add a little drama) and I'm going to keep doing it that way otherwise it would take me a month to write another chapter.

I'm beginning to wonder myself how Sasuke and Naruto will end up together with the way things are going. I will figure out a way, though it might not make a lot of sense (I'll try to make a way that makes sense.)

You'll find out what happened to Naruto in the next chapter, sorry about making you wait if you're curious.

The next chapter, which I will write in one go too, may or may not come out tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 4: After Anger, Comes Sadness

First I would like to say thanks to LurvirsLuvvie for the little language session. I never knew I was using it wrong so thank you for telling me. This chapter is all about Naruto. Like what happened to him the next day and what happened after he calmed down. Sorry if you're disappointed. Sasuke isn't really there in this chapter, he is mentioned at some points but he isn't actually there. You'll see what I mean.

**Actual Warning:** This is boy X boy. Don't like? Don't read. I don't want flames. Though if you've read this far you should've seen one of the warnings before by now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just this plot line.

* * *

**General PoV:**

* * *

The next day, the gang (minus Sasuke, as nobody wanted him to come and would do worse to him if he did so he was staying at home trying to figure out what to do about _his _usuratonkachi) had traveled back to Naruto's house in hope that he had calmed down and that he was all right. At the moment they arrived there was no screaming or any noise and they let out a sigh of relief, thinking Naruto had calmed down.

* * *

When Temari, had, without fear because she thought she would be used to it because Gaara was her brother, moved her hand towards the door though, there was a low growl and an in audible, angry scream.

Everybody, including Temari and Gaara, jumped away from the door in surprise. They stood there for a while because of pity, or they were frozen in fear, listening to what was going on inside their friend's house.

* * *

It was terrible. Along with the in audible screams and low growls, they could hear things being thrown around. Glass was shattering, things were braking, and it sounded as if he was crashing his fists or body into the walls and floors. Long clawing marks could be heard too. It was amazing that the house was standing and, even though there were windows around the house, they couldn't see anything.

* * *

Shino used his bugs to try to learn what was happening inside. But when the bugs were less than an inch away from going into Naruto's house, the bugs disintegrated.

Shino let out a small whimper when his bugs died. And since they disintegrated instantly, he could do nothing to save them.

* * *

Next, Hinata tried to use her Byakugan. She was worried about Naruto because even though she wasn't madly in love with him anymore, she still cared about him. When she used the Byakugan she saw the horrors of inside, she saw how bloody Naruto was and how he was still full of rage.

"N-Naruto-kun i-is badly h-hurt but h-he is still a-angry," Hinata stuttered to the group.

All of a sudden, the angry Naruto had turned and stared at her. He could tell she was watching even though he was behind walls. His glare was bloodthirsty and full of anger and he was walking towards her direction slow almost like a predator waiting to kill its prey. His face was covered in cuts and blood and he was grinning like a crazy person. He licked his face just like Orochimaru did. It was so frightening to see him that way that Hinata fainted.

* * *

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled in worry as he caught her.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled seconds later. He quickly used Byakugan and saw why Hinata had fainted.

Naruto wasn't the Naruto that they all knew and loved. That Naruto had a sinister, angry feel that was frightening compared to the kind, ramen-obsessed, happy person they had known their whole lives.

Neji had stiffened at the sight and Gaara had noticed this. He sighed, grabbing Neji by the arm, and quickly uttering that they must go. Gaara knew that if any of them saw or heard anymore of this, they would never treat Naruto the same way again. Then Naruto would, most likely, become reclusive and depressed.

* * *

That night, Naruto awoke to the full moon. Still half asleep, he admired the beauty of the night sky from his window.

**Hi Kit. It took you two whole days to calm down. I stopped you from bleeding out but that's all I can do at the moment. It will take a while for your wounds to heal so you shouldn't move around too much. Actually you probably can't. Also you wrecked your house. **

* * *

The images of what happened flooded Naruto's head as he realized while lying on his bed that, like Karuma had explained, he was unable to move most of his body.

"I'm sorry Karuma," Naruto apologized.

**Kit, it's fine. The Uchiha went to far. Now let me sleep to help heal you later.**

Karuma yawned and went to sleep. He was tired and it was ok to bring Sasuke up. Naruto couldn't move around even if he did get upset and he figured Naruto was tired too. Plus, Naruto wouldn't be able to move around for at least a week so Karuma could sleep in peace and without worry. The seals also protected them from intruders so it was safe.

* * *

Naruto scanned his bedroom. There were claw marks all across the walls and the floors. The mirror he had was shattered into a million pieces, it's frame ripped in two. There was torn cloth from blankets and feathers from pillows everywhere. His dresser was smashed open and his clothes, mostly ripped into shreds, were also strewn across the floor.

The door to his bathroom was thrown against the other side of the wall. It was a miracle it wasn't broken badly. The tiles of the bathroom floor were cracked, broken, and damaged. The toilet, sink, and showerhead were miraculously still intact. Well with exception of the small craters from punches that were all across the room, the bathroom would be the least damaged.

Naruto's eyes went towards the direction of his living room and kitchen, the only to other rooms in his home. The rooms were all connected so it was easy to see them even from his bed. Though it wasn't really a bed anymore but a mattress with holes and a very damaged headboard. The footboard wasn't there anymore.

The kitchen had shiny bits of metal everywhere along with deep claw marks on the floor and walls. The island had been smashed in two leaving all the cooking utensils he had damaged and would never be repairable. The stove/oven had a huge crater into the center and was damaged too but thank god it hadn't caused a fire or caused poisonous fumes to emerge. The area where the kitchen sink and the plates, bowls, cups, etc. were was unrecognizable. The fridge was squished flat beyond belief. Food and drinks were spewed all across the room.

The living room was the most damaged. The only sign that he ever had a giant carpet on the scarred wooden floor was the build up of tiny scraps of cloth in random places. The wall was full of craters made by punches and deep scratches from the claws Naruto had gotten. The table was broken in many pieces, all in different places around the room. There were giant marks from where that heavy table had hit the walls as it was thrown. There was cotton fluff everywhere. It was from the seat pillows that had been placed out for his guests. There was shattered window glass everywhere (1) and the window frames were cracked and split in many places. The curtains were also ripped to shreds and thrown across the floor. The tea that he and the gang had been having earlier was spilled across the floor. Leaving puddles that would stain and millions of pieces of ceramic everywhere.

There was also a lot of blood on the floors and walls of his house but it didn't register in Naruto's mind at the time. The main thing that did register on Naruto's mind that time was this: He had ruined his whole entire home because he wasn't able to suppress his anger. He was too weak, emotionally and mentally. Physically, when he wasn't badly injured like now, he could kill that asshole.

* * *

The night outside may have been peaceful but Naruto felt like a mess. The moonlight may have made him look beautiful but inside, Naruto felt ugly. The air from outside made the room cold but he didn't have a blanket to keep him warm and a pillow to sleep on because he was tired. It took all his strength and it was very painful just for him to curl up into a ball to keep warm.

Hot tears began flowing down his cheeks. "What have I done?" he croaked. He had let Sasuke intimidate him to be angry and he had to pay the price because he himself was harmed, not Sasuke.

Naruto hated crying because it reminded him of his past so he tried to look outside to calm himself down. It didn't help at all; in fact it made it worse. The serenity outside conflicted with the turmoil in his heart and soul. He just sobbed more. "_Will I be alone again after what they saw? What if they tell the village? They will really think that I'm a monster. Even though they made fun of me, I think they were beginning to respect me. I just can't think of their eyes turning into a mixture of hatred and fear against me. I'm all alone again because of Sasuke."_

Part of him was relieved that Sasuke wasn't harmed. "_How could that be? He ruined all my dreams and I still care about him. He calls me the most names and he never apologizes to me. It's as if I will forgive him if he sucks up his pride, apologizes, does some things to make it up to me, and he uses his Uchiha influence to make me Hokage. Wait a minute. He would never suck up his pride, so he would never apologize. That means he can't make me Hokage so I have nothing to worry about. I would feel guilty if I didn't forgive him after I got to be Hokage because of him but I wouldn't want to owe him something and I don't want to do that. I will never lose my edge and forgive that heartless bastard. That… That bastard…" _Naruto thought while hot angry tears flowed down his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(1) seals had kept Naruto from leaving through and others seeing through them

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I wrote this on my phone when I had free time so sorry if its not that good. I was busy but I promised I would have a chapter out by today so here it is. Sorry if its not so dramatic.

In either the next chapter or the one after that, Naruto will get a nightmare. So be excited and prepared!

Please review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings Revealed

I'm so sorry for not posting this up yesterday! I'll put up the rest of my thoughts about this story at the bottom.

**Actual Warning:** This is boy X boy. Don't like? Don't read. I don't want flames. Though if you've read this far you should've seen one of the warnings before by now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just this plot line.

Karuma (Kyuubi) = **bold**

* * *

**At Sasuke's House:**

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been able to sleep for the past two nights. Hell, he was becoming even more emo by the minute.

He didn't feel like he could keep on living. The reason? He had hurt the love of his life, the one he called usaratonkachi but didn't really mean it, and Naruto would probably never forgive him. Naruto hated him. He had seen that when he saw Naruto's eyes turn from a beautiful cerulean blue to a sinister red.

He wanted to die because he couldn't bear the fact that he was the main reason Naruto was angry. That he had caused him more pain.

"Damn it all!" Sasuke yelled out loud. He couldn't just stay there and do nothing. He had decided.

"I'm going to suck up my Uchiha pride and apologize to Naruto." Sasuke sighed, "I hope I have a chance to."

* * *

**That morning...**

* * *

The gang (1) decided to go to see if Naruto was ok.

Sakura made sure to bring a lot of medical supplies if Naruto had any wounds left. This was because she knew of the Kyuubi inside of him and that he could heal faster because of the demon.

The rest knew that Naruto's house was ruined and unless Naruto fixed it overnight, they would fix it up and help decorate it.

Naruto woke up to the sound of people talking.

Karuma was still resting and hadn't been able to heal any of Naruto's injuries other than keeping him from bleeding to death.

He felt his eyes glaze as he saw the gang (not including Sasuke) coming. "Maybe they really are my friends?" Naruto thought out loud. He let out a small smile but turned to look like he was going to cry. Even though he had cried so much that he felt he couldn't cry anymore even if he wanted to. Then he thought, "_but why do I still feel lonely? Its as if something... Or somebody is missing?"_

He willed himself to sit up quickly even though it was painful.

As they passed his window he called out, he didn't want them to go through the front door and the living room if they wanted to see him. Naruto was still afraid that their eyes would change to hatred or fear once they saw what he had done. He didn't want to be cast aside or alone.

"Hey guys come through the window because the entrance to the front door is a mess and my room is the least dangerous," Naruto yelled and put on a fake grin to hide the pain. It hurt to move so much.

"Naruto..." they murmured as they came into his room from his window. Sakura had the most pitiful look on her face and even though the others tried to hide it Naruto could notice it.

Naruto was lying on a blood stained mattress that had cloth and glass all over it. Anybody could tell that Naruto couldn't move as they saw Naruto struggling to keep a smiling face. He was in a lot of pain.

Sasuke saw this from the trees and felt even worse. He knew he had to make it up to Naruto. He drifted into his thoughts as he thought of ways to make it up to Naruto. He had never apologized for anything before and he had to do it now. He had to figure out what to say.

"Hey, don't look like that. I'm fine ok? The house is just messy and I'll fix it up after I rest," Naruto told them.

Then Sakura lashed out the way Sakura always does, weirdly. "Naruto this house isn't just messy, it's a wreck! And look at you, you are no where near fine! It's a miracle that you haven't bled out. We are all going to stay here and help you. So don't you dare try to stop us." Sakura had begun to think of Naruto as a younger brother, like a part of the family, so she decided she had to help him in any way possible.

Naruto was dumbfounded but simply nodded his head in agreement. He knew never to mess with Sakura from past experiences.

They all set to work. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were taking care of Naruto in shifts while the rest started to fix up Naruto's house. Naruto, not knowing what to do since this was the first time people were taking care of him, complained about having no ramen.

**_"It seems like you are beginning to act like your old self, Kit. But this time you really mean most of it," _**Karuma thought to himself. He was happy for Naruto and wanted to talk to him more but he was still tired. So he yawned and went back to sleep after helping speed up the healing of Naruto's wounds.

From the beginning all Ino and Hinata could do while Sakura was healing him was keep him company.

Sakura decided that they weren't much use when they started keeping Naruto from resting so she sent them away. Now she was using all her chakra to heal Naruto. It was tiring.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Sasuke had decided. _"If I don't do it now, I never will," _he thought. He started to stealthily head over to Naruto's house.

* * *

After more than 2 weeks Sakura was very tired and Naruto was almost healed but just couldn't get up because it was to tiring and still painful. "Sakura, take a rest. I'm almost healed so you don't have to heal me anymore and waste your chakra on me," Naruto told her. He was worried about her health.

Sakura protested momentarily, "I'm not wasting it." She yawned and nodded her head as she headed out of his room. The whole house had been cleaned and decorated by then so nobody had to watch his or her step about stepping on something harmful.

When Sakura closed the door and left Naruto by himself, Naruto let out a sigh in relief. He didn't want anybody to be exhausted because of him. There was brief chattering outside of the door when everybody except Sakura, who had gone to the newly added guest rooms to sleep, piled into his room.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Naruto exclaimed. Staying away from any awkwardness or bringing up how he was doing, they all started talking about random things.

It had been more than an hour and everybody was busy having fun as they talked to Naruto that they didn't notice Sasuke come through the door and into Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto immediately noticed him though and his eyes narrowed at Sasuke. Everybody noticed that Naruto had stopped talking midway and they turned around to see Sasuke. They glared at him and were restraining themselves from beating him up because they figured Naruto should get the first punch.

Sasuke shivered at the sight but he knew he had something to say to Naruto. He stayed in his place waiting for Naruto to give him permission to speak.

Naruto continued to glare angrily at Sasuke but in his mind he was both angry but confused. For some reason, a part of him wasn't lonely with Sasuke there. Deep in the chambers of his mind, he scolded himself. Why did he not feel like something was missing when he saw Sasuke? The bastard had ruined much of his life and he wanted him to be there with him still? Was it because he had called Sasuke his best friend and always meant it before that day or the fact that Sasuke had acknowledged him as his rival when they were younger? Whatever the reason Naruto had never felt alone when he was near Sasuke. And right now, he didn't like that fact.

"Uh, can you guys leave? I want to talk to that asshole alone and he seems like he has something to say to me but can't right now because he has a stick up his ass," Naruto asked, never taking his glare off of Sasuke.

"You sure, Naruto?" Gaara asked him. The others waited for Naruto's response. Naruto simply nodded as they hesitantly walked out of the door. Still, they stayed behind the door, eavesdropping but ready to charge in at a moments notice. Naruto still couldn't move most of his body after all.

* * *

"Now, what do you want teme?" Naruto snapped angrily.

Sasuke froze. He forgot how he was going to apologize to Naruto and started stuttering and looking at the ground. "Um… so how are you? I hope you're feeling better and stuff. Yeah…. Uh…. After you're entirely better we could go out for ramen sometime… I'll pay… um… I want to make it up to you… yeah… uh…."

"Just get to the point," Naruto hissed.

"What I-I'm trying to say is…." Sasuke mumbled at the end.

"Yes? What is it? Spit it out," Naruto teased, as he was sort of happy seeing this new side of Sasuke. A Sasuke who seemed to have no confidence at all and was shyer than Hinata had been when she was younger. (2)

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke blurted out, his face was red with embarrassment. He stared at Naruto, waiting for an answer.

Everybody, even Sakura who had woken up, gasped and moved away from the door. Making them unable to hear anymore of what was going on in there. Not believing their ears. Sasuke, the proud, confident Uchiha, had acted like a shy Hinata, sucked up his pride, and apologized?!

Naruto just stared at Sasuke; shock was eminent on the blonde's face. After a while of silence, Naruto finally broke the silence, which sent out a sigh of relief from Sasuke.

"_At least he's talking to me_," Sasuke thought but froze when he heard Naruto let out a cold laugh.

* * *

"Do you think ramen can fix all of this? It's amazing that you apologized and maybe if you had earlier I would've forgiven you but now, I don't think I can. I don't even want to."

"Naruto…" Sasuke began.

"How do you think I feel?!" Naruto yelled out. "You left the village and when I brought you back they immediately forgave you! I've been risking my life for the village all these years and I have nothing to show for it! It doesn't matter what I do, even in ten or twenty years I'll still be at the exact same spot and they won't give a damn. The whole village loves you while they hate me! They hate me so much that they won't let me become Hokage! They want you to become Hokage because they love you! You don't know anything of how I feel so don't you dare say sorry, don't you dare show me pity! I don't want it!"

Sasuke stood there, shocked. Then he felt frustrated and yelled back at him, "I have never shown you pity and I never will. All of us want you to become Hokage. I don't want to become Hokage; I want you to be Hokage. Do you know how hard I have been working with those damn, shitty elders who only think you of you as a tool even though you aren't? Every day since we found out. I want your dream to come true!"

"What? Who asked you? I don't want your pity or anyone else's!" Naruto yelled back in a mixture of stubbornness, anger, and confusion.

"Damn it! Can't you understand! I wanted to apologize to you not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I want to help you not because I pity you, but because I want you to be happy! I would do anything for you to see you actually smile for once. I'm sorry for all the times I made you feel bad and I want to make it up to you. I want us to be close again, to care for one another, to have pointless fights where we always forgive each other in the end, I want to laugh with you, have fun with you. I love you Naruto, can't you understand?" Sasuke gulped and blushed crimson red on his pale skin as he realized he had just confessed. In the back of his mind he groaned.

* * *

"_What did he just say?"_ Naruto asked.

**He said he loves you Kit. Shocking, I know but I think he's telling the truth. I also think he's telling the truth about being sorry and doing all those things for you. I'm not saying you should forgive him entirely and fall in love with him too. I'm saying you should start to forgive him bit by bit like now, for example. I know that because of what happened so far, I should tell you to kick him out but I won't. You feel lonely when he's not around for some reason and I don't want you to be lonely. **

"_Fine, tell me what I should say to him because he looks like he'll pass out if he gets any redder_."

**First of all, I think you should send the others home because I think they are going to kill him if he goes out that door or if they see him again. Pretend you didn't hear what he said about loving you. Tell him he can stay but to not to tell the others and that you will talk to him later. That's all I can think of. The rest is up to you Kit.**

"_If he dares to try anything I'll hate you both more than anything for the rest of my life but since I don't know what to do… and ever since we became friends and I listened to you at some times, the result was always positive so... I'll listen to you. I'll try to forgive him enough to be able to be his friend for your sake, but that's it."_

Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come next to him so the others couldn't hear if they were eavesdropping. Sasuke went over to him with a hint of relief. "I'll only say this once. The Kyuubi told me to say this but here it goes. You are going to leave right now through the window and come back when you are absolutely sure that everybody is gone. You will stay here for a while and I'll talk to you then I guess," Naruto whispered, you could see that he was as confused at Sasuke about what he just said.

Sasuke nodded and waved goodbye as he left through the window.

* * *

When the gang piled in and saw that Sasuke was no longer there they looked at Naruto with confusion.

Naruto looked clam and told them to leave because he wanted to be alone. They nodded meekly and turned to leave when Naruto yelled out, "Don't you dare stick around the house or hunt down that asshole. I'll beat you all up, with me injured or not, if you do."

Their faces faltered and they wanted to ask Naruto why but when they turned around they dropped it and just nodded goodbye. They could see Naruto was serious.

* * *

**That night...**

* * *

Once he made sure they left the house and made sure they wouldn't hunt down Sasuke, he took out any eavesdropping/security devices they had left around the house.

He lied down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He was tired and even though he knew Sasuke would probably be coming soon he went under the covers, his eyelid slowly closing. "What did I just do? No use thinking about it now, but this better end well…" Naruto yawned as he drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

(1) with Sasuke hidden and trying to find a way to get near the house without anyone, especially Gaara, noticing

(2) Think about it? A Sasuke who's acting worse than a shy, unconfident Hinata! The thought of it is just hilarious to me.

* * *

A/N: Uggh! I think this is the worst chapter I ever wrote! It makes me angry that Naruto could listen to Karuma that easily and let Sasuke "in". But Sasuke has to be the only one there when Naruto has the nightmare in the next chapter... uggh! So troublesome!

I'm soooooo sorry that Naruto seems so weak and submissive in this chapter (he does to me at least) I was having a writer's block on what to do to make this chapter work into the next chapter and this was the result. It took me all day and I still have problems with it.

So to all who dislike this chapter I'm sorry but I had to find a way to make Naruto and Sasuke become closer to each other and this is what happened. Please don't hate me. I didn't want this to end with either of them being heartbroken or lonely, I wanted them to be together. I know it feels like Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto right now but I'll try to make it feel like they should belong together.

I'm going to make their relationship go fast-paced now because I've become really busy so sorry about that. They still wont have sex yet so don't worry.

**next chapter ad: **The next chapter Naruto will have a nightmare! How will Sasuke react? What will Naruto do? Will they become closer?!

Please continue reviewing and following this story. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmare from the Past

Hi I was on a role when I was writing and managed to write this in less than an hour. I like how it is right now so I'm not going to change it.

**disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto!

**warning:** Its boy X boy. Dont like then dont read. No flames.

* * *

Sasuke came through the open bedroom window to find Naruto sleeping. Sasuke took a peek at Naruto's face that looked so calm and peaceful that it was surprising that he never seen Naruto look like that before. It made him think that, even in the past, Naruto was always tense and nervous. He probably hid the fact that he was by acting the way he did.

Not wanting to disturb him, he went into the other room. He just came back from another meeting with the council, he had convinced many of them these past 2 years to let Naruto to be Hokage but two old farts still wouldn't budge. It was tiring but

Sasuke couldn't accidentally fall asleep. He was too nervous. It was because he was in the house of the one he loved.

All of a sudden he heard a terrified scream coming from his beloved's room. The voice sounded so scared, so fearful, it didn't sound like Naruto. Sasuke ran back into Naruto's room to find him thrashing wildly in bed and screaming. Naruto was crying in fear but he wasn't awake. Sasuke went to Naruto and hesitated about what to do. He had never comforted anyone before. Hearing Naruto scream again made the thought of what to do disappear. He pulled the Naruto into a hug and kept whispering, "It's all right. You're fine." Naruto was unaware of what was going outside of his terrifying dream so much so that he didn't even wake up from Sasuke hugging him. He couldn't hear Sasuke trying to calm him down.

Sasuke, in the back of his mind, wondered what Naruto was having a nightmare about that made him become like this.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV in Naruto's nightmare:**

* * *

_I was running and running. I was running as fast as my 6-year-old legs could take me. I ran all over the village._

_The villagers wouldn't stop chasing me. They wouldn't stop following me with their torches. They were yelling at me. They wouldn't stop throwing rocks at me. They wouldn't stop throwing kunais and shuriken at me. Others were constantly joining in._

_They wouldn't stop._

_"Monster!"_

_"Get out of our village!"_

_"Murderer!"_

_"Nobody wants you!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Don't go near us or our children!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Die!"_

_That was only a bit of what I could hear them say._

_My cuts and bruises would heal almost instantly but that didn't stop me from crying out in pain right before they did heal. Some of the weapons thrown at me got stuck in my skin but I didn't stop to take them out no matter how much it hurt. My vision was blurry with tears. My legs were tired. I couldn't see but two feet in front of me because it was nighttime. But I couldn't stop running. If I did they might kill me. _

_I don't want to die. _

_I don't want to be a monster. I'm not a monster. I didn't kill anyone. I promise. I never have. I promise._

_I don't want to die. _

_Somebody, anybody, help me! Save me! _

_I saw a small light with a person next to it. It seemed as if he was telling me to go towards him and inside a small shop I had never seen before. _

_He came to save me!_

_I ran towards him with all my might. I was smiling a little, the first time in years. Somebody wanted to help me. Somebody didn't think of me as a monster._

_He ushered me inside when I was close enough. I still couldn't see his face but it didn't matter, as long as I got away from the villagers._

_I ran into the store and he went in behind me. I had to thank him. He saved me._

_"T-thank y-you m-mister." My voice was shaky from all the pain._

_I turned around to face him as he turned on the lights. He had long black hair and his face was white. His eyes looked like a snakes. Suddenly, he licked his lips with his long tongue. It was if he was a human version of a snake._

_He scared me. I turned around to face the shop. He wasn't trying to save me._

_The shop was filled with torture tool. There were kunais and shuriken everywhere. Torches were all along the walls. Knives, darts, swords, bombs, poison, it was everything harmful that I could imagine and more._

_I turned around again to run through the door. I knew that this man would harm me. He might even kill me. _

_The man caught me. Even his hands were cold. "Where do you think you're going little boy? Let's have some fun with these toys. Don't worry, I won't kill you," a snake-like voice that came out of the man's mouth told me._

_"I-I d-don't want t-t-to play. S-sorry," I answered, struggling to get released from his grasp._

_All of a sudden he threw me to the other side of the room. I landed with a thud on the floor. A bunch of snakes appeared before me, keeping me from running away. The man approached me. I backed into the wall behind me, trying to find something to fight back. _

_He stayed silent but he roughly ripped off all my clothes. I was naked and his touch was cold. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want to be naked. "P-please l-let me g-go," I begged._

_He didn't respond and went on to restrain me with chains. What was he going to do? I didn't want to stay to find out but I couldn't leave. He took of his clothes too and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be there anymore. I tried to think my way out of it when suddenly I felt something enter me. I would later learn that he was raping me._

_I opened my eyes and screamed out in pain. What was his thing doing inside of me! It started to move and it felt like my insides were being ripped apart._

_I screamed, I cried, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He just pushed into me harder. I could feel myself bleeding. I wasn't healing fast enough either. _

_All of a sudden he went really fast. He was grunting. I screamed at him to stop at the loudest I could. I felt like I was going to faint. _

_I felt something release inside me. It was painful. It felt worse then anything the villagers had ever done to me before. I felt dirty._

_I was about to drift into unconsciousness when I saw him get a kunai. He wasn't done yet. He cut a small scar on the inside of my thigh and I screamed in pain once again. "Its something that will stay with you until you forget me. If you can," He told me as he licked his lips once again. Then everything went black._

* * *

Naruto had slowly begun to open his eyes and became aware of his surroundings. He continued to sob and shake but he had stopped screaming. Sasuke looked down into the sad, lost cerulean eyes that looked up at him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around him because he was still half asleep and scared.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here. Are you ok?" Sasuke calmly asked trying to soothe the boy. He knew that if Naruto was awake and clutching on to him, Naruto still hadn't calmed down.

"I'm (hiccup) scared." Naruto sounded like a little kid. "Can you stay (hiccup) with me for a while?"

"Sure," Sasuke said, not knowing how else to respond. Was Naruto that scared that it didn't register in his mind what was going on, what he was doing?

* * *

His question was answered when he looked into Naruto's eyes again. They were wide with confusion but were mostly filled with rage.

Naruto jolted away from Sasuke replacing sadness and fear with slight confusion and a lot of anger. "Forget that this ever happened. Got it?"

"Naruto…"

"Get it or get out," Naruto coldly stated. He had looked weak in front of the person he hated. Again. Naruto didn't know why though. He had forgotten the nightmare, he had forgotten that terrifying memory. (1)

Naruto couldn't tell him to leave because he had promised Karuma. He still believed in not going back on his word after all these years.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. He let his face become emotionless as to not hint anything to Naruto.

Naruto did a jutsu without any words. What appeared after the puff of smoke next to them on Naruto's bed, was a chibi fox with nine tails. It was a mini version of Karuma.

"I brought him here, now tell me what you want me to talk about with him or I'm beating both of you up," Naruto directed at the fox.

**"I will, I will. Calm down, Kit.**" He turned to a shocked Sasuke. "**Hey Uchiha. We meet again. It's me, Karuma, the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. I'm a chibi right now though,**" he joked.

Naruto groaned. This was going to take a while.

* * *

(1) Yes that nightmare is an actual memory of his but his mind keeps on making him forget it even though he sometimes has nightmares about it. Because of that Naruto doesn't get why he has the scar on his inner thigh and he has that scar because it still haunts him in his nightmares.

* * *

A/N: I think this is way better than the last chapter. I still want constructive criticism though.

Sorry I couldn't describe Naruto's rape/nightmare that well. It just broke my heart if I added anymore detail and I'm not really sure how a six year old boy would describe being raped.

I was thinking of making this one of the big reasons Naruto hates Sasuke. Because wouldn't you hate the person, even if he was your best friend, if he went to your rapist for power? Sure you would want to save him and bring him back but after you did, wouldn't you hate him? I would.

I wont make their relationship fast-paced because I'm busy. But I will make them become at least friends/rivals soon.

Please continue reviewing, reading, and following. I really, really appreciate it. I would love to hear your ideas on what to add into the next chapter or what you think about the chapter/story so far. Thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Make It The Way It Was Before

Hi! I wrote this chapter while I had a partial writer's block. I couldn't think of anything dramatic or inspirational to happen. So this is chapter 7, it may not be good but it will explain some info that you will need to know. Like why Naruto still has his scar. What Karuma wanted to talk to Sasuke about. Things like that.

**disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto!

**warning:** Its boy X boy. Dont like then dont read. No flames.

* * *

Karuma kept on cracking jokes and since Naruto thought the conversation was going nowhere, he started to drift off to sleep. He didn't even know why he woke up or was hugging Sasuke back after he did but he chose to let it go. He was too tired to ponder on it.

* * *

Karuma noticed Naruto fall asleep.**_ "I hope the Kit is all right. I wish I had been able to remove that scar along with that memory but for some reason I can't_**," Karuma sadly thought in the back of his head.

He turned to face Sasuke and began to speak in a serious tone. "**Ok, lover-boy. Do not ask about what kind of nightmare the Kit had. If you do and it triggers him to remember that memory outside of his dreams and its too terrible to remember outside of his dreams. It needs to stay as a distant memory that can stay as something only be revealed in a nightmare but forgotten as soon as he wakes up.**"

Sasuke simply raised his eyebrow in response, which meant he was asking for more information.

"**The nightmare the Kit had was a bad memory that he forgot and I will not talk about it anymore without his consent.**"

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the explanation but he wouldn't ask because he had seen what that memory had done to Naruto. It was better if he didn't remember.

Satisfied with the answer, because he knew it was the only answer he was going to get, Karuma moved on. "**Anyways, I called you here Uchiha because I want you and Naruto to be friends again**." Sasuke tried to hide the fact that he was stunned but Karuma noticed and began to explain.

"**You've done many terrible things to Naruto and I don't expect him, rather don't want him to, forgive you right away**."

Sasuke put his head down in shame and whispered, "I know."

Karuma ignored what Sasuke said and continued. "**Still, it seems as if he doesn't feel lonely when you're around so I'm allowing you near him. Don't ask me why because I don't know and neither does he**.** But if you go to far I will make you pay.**"

"Hn." Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"**I'm only helping you in become Naruto's friend for the sake of the Kit, not you. I wouldn't if it was only you who wanted to be close again because right now I don't think you deserve it.** "

Susuke's face fell into regret again. "I wish I didn't do so many bad things to him. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I can't stop myself from calling him dobe or usaratonkachi though. It has become more of my nickname for him than something derogatory," he explained. Karuma just nodded his head, understanding what Sasuke had said. Said boy was silent for a few moments until he asked, "Hey Nine Tails, can I ask you something?"

"**You just did, but go ahead**."

"Do you really think the dobe will ever forgive me?"

"**The answer to that is up to you and Naruto**."

"But-"

"**Look, Uchiha, I don't know if he will. He might or he might not. It all depends on your actions and if you are there for him. If you deserve Naruto's forgiveness you'll get it. If you don't get it that means you don't deserve it**."

"Hn." Said boy relented from asking more questions about his insecurities that concerned Naruto and their relationship.

"**Well since you need to become friends with the Kit again… you'll stay with him in this house.**"

"Hn… wait. What? Why?"

"**You're staying here in this house until Naruto and you are friends again. You can stay in the guest room. I need somebody to be with Kit anyways. I'm pretty sure he'll have the same nightmare tomorrow night and I won't be able to come out and comfort him. Hopefully his nightmare will not be detailed as tonight it wasn't and so the memory was easier to erase. Anyways, you will comfort Kit for me and even though I'm not comfortable with leaving him to you, I know you will do it.**"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in understanding. He was curious as to what the nightmare was about but he knew better than to prod for answers.

* * *

The sun was coming out, and suddenly, Karuma disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke silently stared at where the talking, chibi fox demon once was. There was no trace of him at all. The covers began to move and he heard a yawn.

Naruto had woken up and was now staring at him. "What are you still doing here, teme?" Sasuke sighed in response and began to explain how the fox had told him to stay for a while.

"That damn demon. He's going to get more than an earful from me," Naruto grunted as he rolled out of bed. Naruto started to head towards the kitchen and Sasuke got up to follow.

"Don't follow me asshole," Naruto snapped back as he turned around.

"I'm not following you, usaratonkachi. I'm just going to get breakfast."

"I'm not a moron you jerk," Naruto yelled back. Then he promptly turned around and went to eat his breakfast, all the while cursing under his breath. "_Why does he have to be here? He has always hurt me and I hate him. I don't ever plan to forgive him either. Well… I could forgive him a little… NO. What am I thinking?! I hate him. He has hurt me way too much._" Naruto thought. He was divided. Being round Sasuke again made him remember all the good memories, but it also made him remember all the bad. Right now, the bad outweighed the good in terms of types of memories.

Naruto and Sasuke spent the rest of the day inside his house. Sasuke had offered Ichiraku but Naruto refused. He hated going to the village even if his favorite ramen was there.

* * *

Sasuke had decided that he would cook dinner too.

"Hey teme. Why are you cooking? Does being an Uchiha mean you're good in cooking too?" Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up dobe. I actually learned how to cook when I started to live by myself. I think its pretty good."

"I'm not a dobe, teme! You and your damn Uchiha pride."

"Hn."

"Don't ignore me dammit! What are you cooking anyways! I'm hungry and I don't see any ramen."

Sasuke stayed silent until he finished cooking while Naruto continued ranting.

"There isn't any ramen!? What is this?"

"Chicken Stir Fry. It has protein and greens and its healthy. So eat it usaratonkachi."

"I'm not a moron, asshole! I know what it is… I've just never tried it before."

"Hn."

"Don't just 'hn' me!"

"Then eat."

"Fine I will!"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as Naruto's face started to struggle to stop him from knowing that he liked it. That he thought Sasuke's food was good.

They ate in silence for the rest of the time, thinking to them-selves. One thought were identical in both of their minds, "_This feels like old times, before all this crap started coming up_."

* * *

After dinner Sasuke went to sleep in his room, he hadn't really slept and he was tired. He knew he might have to wake up later too so he needed to get his rest.

"_If the bastard sleeps so early then why does he always act like he has a stick up his ass when he wakes up in the morning?_" Naruto thought as he yawned again. He was going to go to sleep soon too.

An hour later, after cursing about how he had to do the dishes and that this was probably the asshole's plan all along, Naruto had slid into bed. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Naruto had begun to thrash in his bed. He had begun to cry and scream frantically in his sleep. His mind was making him remember the memory even though it would probably erase it when he woke up.

Sasuke had been woken up by the screams and run into Naruto's room to try to comfort him.

Naruto was having the same nightmare, again.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I was able to write a chapter today even though it wan't really dramatic. Sorry. Next chapter will explain Naruto's dream in better detail and emotion along with what happened afterwards. Hopefully that will make up for this non-exciting chapter.

I also realize that there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter but please don't mind.

And to all who don't understand. Naruto's nightmare actually happened. It's a real memory of his. His mind makes him forget the memory right after he wakes up though. The mind is known to block out things it really hates after all. If you need a better explanation then PM me.

**Special thanks: **I've decided that even though Guest doesn't have an account, or so it seems, I would like to thank him/her for being my first reviewer and encouraging me and giving your input throughout the story. I'm not really sure if you're the same person each time but I'm guessing you are. Sorry if I'm wrong.

I still am very thankful to all my other reviewers, followers, and readers too! Review often and I'll give you a special thanks or mention, I promise. Thank you soooooooo much. R&R! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Naruto's Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto.

**Warning: **rape, boy x boy

* * *

Naruto was running. And running. And running. He was running as fast as he could as a 6 year old could run. He was running for his life. He was running to survive.

"You monster!"

"Don't stay in our village!"

"Leave!"

"Die!"

"Nobody wants you!"

"Murderer!"

"Killer!"

"Demon!"

"Beast!"

"Evil child!"

"Don't go near us!"

"Be gone!"

"Go back to hell!"

"You don't belong here!"

That's all the 6 year old could hear. They were cursing him, calling him names, and trying to kill him. That was why he was running that night.

The villagers were chasing him with their torches, some throwing kunai and shuriken. The shuriken and kunai being thrown at him were hitting their mark. It made him bleed profusely. It was as if he would bleed to death. They were slicing his skin or getting stuck. He couldn't even stop to pull them out. If he did, then he had no chance to survive. No chance at all.

The boy was screaming. In terror, he yelled for somebody to save him. Nobody came. He saw nobody rush to help him. He was alone. He felt alone and that nobody wanted him. He felt that everybody hated him. He continued crying for help though (because it was his only hope).

Naruto's vision was blurry from tears and exhaustion. He wanted to stop running. He wanted to turn around and tell him that they were wrong, to say that he wasn't a killer, that he wasn't evil, and that he wasn't a monster or a demon. He wanted to be acknowledged as a human being.

He knew that it would probably never happen though. He knew that the hatred he saw in those eyes couldn't simply go away. It would take years if they did warm up to him.

He was about to faint from the pain when he saw light in the darkness. It may have been bright to the outside world with all the torches but to Naruto, it was dark. The young boy saw a cloaked figure motioning for him to follow him.

He hoped it was safety. He really did so Naruto ran towards him. Said boy followed the cloaked figure into a store which seemed to be a weapons shop. Naruto was to scared to comprehend this until later.

When the cloaked figure locked the door behind him he let out a sigh of relief. The man was going to keep them away.

Naruto began to pull out some kunai or shuriken that had become stuck to his skin. It was painful to take them out as he yelped the moment he did.

"T-Thank you m-mister," the small child stuttered.

The boy's eyes were feeling heavy. He felt exhaustion come over him, as he didn't have to run for his life for the rest of the day. He felt himself fall into the man's arms. The man felt cold, like a dead body, but Naruto was to innocent to notice or care. All he felt was relief. The child fainted and everything went black.

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he lay on the cold cement floor. He tried to get up but was held down. Something metal was kneading into his wrists and ankles. When he finally noticed his surroundings, he realized he was chained up... and naked. Naruto let out a small whimper.

The room was a small room with torches on the side but it was still pretty dark. Naruto could tell that he was underground as he had slight trouble breathing and it was extremely cold. The only thing other then the torches and him were the chains that held him down.

Naruto tried to squeeze his way out of the metal restraints but to no avail.

"I see that you're awake," a voice chuckled. Naruto continued to try, harder than before, to escape. He could tell that this man was bad news.

"You can't escape, demon child."

Naruto froze. When he looked up to see who had said that he realized it was the cloaked man from before and that the man was walking towards him.

"S-Stay away!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry you can't hurt me." He paused then continued, "You should be more worried about yourself." The man was less than two feet away from him and the 6-year-old was trying to inch as far away as he could while trying to escape his restraints.

The man let out another chilling sneer as he let his hood down, revealing his face. He had long black hair with one visible earing on his ear. His face was pure white and he had yellow eyes like a snake. A long tongue had licked the man's face scaring the young boy even more.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking.

"My name is Orochimaru. Now lets begin." Said male dropped his cloak to the floor, revealing his own naked body.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He wished to be anywhere but where he was. Orochimaru grunted in disapproval but an idea and a smile soon replaced the look on his face.

Behind the wall Naruto was against (Naruto hadn't looked at it), there were weapons and torture tools of all kind. The boy heard the footsteps come closer to him and he tried to curl away.

With sudden force, his arms were tied spread eagle just as his legs were tied being spread open wide. Naruto screamed at the feeling. He screamed for the man to stop looking at him, his eyes wide.

Orochimaru once again licked his lips as an evil smile became plastered on his face. "I'm going to make you make me feel good but first comes foreplay."

He grabbed a sharp kunai from behind the child and began to trace it around the boy's body. Blood was trickling from all parts of his skin. It was so painful.

The boy constant screams turned into begging. Then the begging turned into crying. Orochimaru was tired of the constant noise coming out from the boy, he was too weak to have any fun in breaking him but he would do so anyways. He grabbed a ball gag and blocked out most of the noise. Tears were lowing out of the young boy's face. He was scared as to what would happen next.

He finally had enough with the "foreplay" as he called it and picked up the boys thighs. The boy was alert and a muffled scream came out, asking what the hell he was going to do to him.

Orochimaru gave no response and plunged his length into the boy's tight hole. Naruto made muffled screams and cries as the snake man kept thrusting. Soon, the evil snake was thrusting faster and harder. It was too much pain for the boy to bear. It felt as if his insides would rip open. The life left Naruto's eyes as Orochimaru had spewed his sperm into Naruto's ass.

Naruto felt so dirty and was about to faint from fear when the snake started again.

Hours later, when Orochimaru was done with him for the time being, Naruto fainted. As he fainted the man had gotten a special kunai and marked him with a snake symbol on his inner thigh. It wouldn't heal and go away even with the Kyuubi's power. (1)

* * *

When Naruto awoke once again he realized that the chains were broken and his body was pouring out visible, orange chakra. He didn't care and quickly escaped the cell.

When he arrived at home he realized it had been a few weeks that he was gone and the 3rd Hokage was waiting for him in his office. Naruto had put clothes on his naked body before he went to the outside world to see the old man. He shook as he entered and when he saw the old man's shocked expression he just whimpered, "Help me." Then Naruto fainted.

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he wasn't a crybaby-weakling anymore. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, as his mind had deleted it off of his consciousness. (2) Still, his whole personality had changed and he vowed to become stronger. He vowed to never give up and make the village accept him by becoming Hokage. He smiled constantly, never showing his feelings to anyone. The small Naruto was entirely gone, only to return when he had that the memory revealed to him in a dream that he would quickly forget. Naruto had changed.

* * *

(1) Naruto does not know of Kyuubi yet.

(2) He can only remember it if he's sleeping and weakened.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I haven't posted in so long. This whole entire chapter is a detailed (didn't describe the raping part much but sorry i just couldn't) version of Naruto's dream.

The reason Naruto isn't being so hateful to Sasuke is because he is still weakened from when he went into rage mode. Stupid, since he's Naruto and he's strong and all, but it had to be done to get the yaoi going.

Next chapter will have Naruto acting like a small child for longer than usual. Sorry but his nightmare was pretty detailed this time so I figured it would take a longer time to erase from memory. He will turn back to what he was in chapter 7 by the end of the chapter though.

I think I'll make Naruto back to being hateful at Sasuke by the 10th chapter. The degree will be slightly lower as I think their relationship (though very slowly) has progressed to Naruto not being absolutely hateful but still hateful none the less.

Thankyou! Read, review, favorite, and follow! I really really appreciate it! :)


	10. Chapter 9: Why Am I Like This?

Author's notes at the end of the chapter. (The notes are a must read in my opinion)

**Warning:** YAOI! SasuNaru pairing! Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I only own this plot, not Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke ran to Naruto's room to wake him up and comfort him. Problem was, Naruto wasn't waking up. He just screamed and cried. Minutes turned into an hour. Sasuke was getting worried. He tried to shake Naruto awake while yelling his name.

"Naruto!"

Naruto continued to scream.

"Naruto!"

He continued to sob.

"Naruto! Everything's fine, I won't let anybody hurt you. Just wake up!"

* * *

Slowly Naruto open his eyes that are full of fear and hope that the person calling his name is telling the truth.

"Sas-hiccup-ke?"

Relief flushes Sasuke's face as he nods, trying to show a kind but small smile.

Naruto lunges toward Sasuke to hug him. For a moment, Sasuke's body stiffens but he soon makes his body relaxed.

_"Naruto must still remember that dream. I wonder if he will talk about it. I wont force it out of him though,"_ Sasuke thinks as he wraps his arms around Naruto.

Naruto begins to cry into Sasuke's shirt as he hears Sasuke telling him "It's ok."

"P-please stay w-with me for a while. I- I don't want t-to be alone."

"Its ok Naruto. I'll stay with you until you've calmed down." Sasuke asks as he is rubbing Naruto's back, attempting to soothe him.

Naruto lets out a sigh in relief but continues to shake, "T-thank you." He snuggles into Sasuke's chest more as he continues to cry but more softly.

Sasuke looks down at Naruto and Naruto looks up at him. He looks so small and scared that if you didn't know him you never would've guessed that he is the one who's known as the knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's blue eyes were full of a mixture of fear, relief, and tears. A pang went through Sasuke's heart at seeing Naruto like this.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto froze in response.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed Naruto's head. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you."

Naruto stayed silent for a while. In the meantime, Sasuke was worried that he had made Naruto hate him even more. His worries erased when Naruto spoke up.

"I-it's a m-memory from m-my p-past. I-I'll tell y-you if y-you promise not t-to hate m-me."

Sasuke was shocked but he didn't show it. "I won't. Now go on," he said as he smiled sweetly to Naruto.

Slowly and painfully Naruto explained between sobs. Sasuke understood more about Naruto and he could feel his own rage boiling at all the villagers. How could they have been so cruel?

"T-then (hiccup) Orochi-m-maru…" Naruto froze mid sentence. He didn't want to tell Sasuke.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his anger. What had that snake-bastard done to his dobe? Then he looked down at Naruto who had begun to sob harder again. His face softened and he hugged him as reassurance and to tell him to go on.

"…r-raped m-me," Naruto whispered. If Sasuke hadn't been that close to Naruto he would never had heard.

"_He did what?! That snake-bastard. I let him die too easy of a death. I should have tortured him before killing him off,_" Sasuke thought as his grip tightened in frustration.

"P-please d-don't h-hate m-me Sas-'ke," Naruto pleaded as he tried to snuggle even closer into Sasuke's chest.

* * *

That snapped the Uchiha out of his angry thoughts and into focusing on Naruto. "I would never hate you. Don't be an usarutonkachi," Sasuke said as he attempted to try to comfort Naruto. He really wasn't good at it as you can see that he called him a moron in the process.

Well that seemed to calm Naruto down… and then fill him with anger. He let go of Sasuke and went to the other side of his bed and began to glare at him. "Teme! I am not a usarutonkachi! I can't believe that I just told you one of my deepest secrets and you called me a moron. Why did I even tell you? I'm not weak you bastard and I never will be again!"

"Naruto…"

"I can't even understand how I didn't remember that memory until now! Why did I have to remember it?! I don't want to have that memory make me weak! I feel disgusting because of it."

"Naruto calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down! I just remembered the most horrendous memory of my life and you're telling me to calm down!" They were off of the bed by now and Naruto continued to yell at him. Naruto's eyes continued to flash an angry red but were followed by sad, fearful blue.

"Dobe, everything's fine now. Orochimaru is dead anyways."

"You asshole! That stick that is stuck up your ass is too deep. You have no idea how I feel and you call me dobe!? Don't you dare say 'Orochimaru is dead anyways' and think you're going to get away with it! You inconsiderate Uchiha!" Naruto yelled in rage. Sasuke started to walk toward him but Naruto noticed.

"Don't you get anywhere near me, you bastard!" Naruto yelled making Sasuke freeze in place. A rasengan started to form in his hand.

"Get out of this house in 5 seconds or I will kill you and not give a damn about it," Naruto and a deep voice, which was Karuma, ordered simultaneously.

Getting the idea, Sasuke backed off. But he wasn't fast enough. Naruto lunged towards Sasuke and pushed him through the window. Glass shattered everywhere and made Naruto bleed but he didn't care. He was angry but he couldn't leave the house to kill the Uchiha that was on the outside and he sure as hell wasn't letting the asshole back in (he couldn't unless he calmed down anyways).

"I can't believe I had started to trust you again. I hate you." Naruto's eyes were back to pure blue but they were different. They were full of pain and sadness.

"Naruto I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Sasuke pleaded. (1)

"Believe me, I really want to. I want to kill the hate that lives in my soul, but I can't. I don't want to get hurt again," Naruto said as tears streamed out of his face. His tears broke out into sobs as he fell to the ground. "Geez, why am I crying over the fact that I said I hate you. How can I look so weak in front of you, even though I don't want to? I want to be strong and move on but I can't. Why is it that after all this and these years of hating that I still care for you deep down in my heart? You're making me go crazy. Why can't I hate you even though you've done so many terrible things to me? Why do I still consider you my special person? Why did I have to fall in love with you all those years ago? Why? Why?! Why!" Naruto cried out as he rubbed his eyes to try to stop the tears but he couldn't.

* * *

Sasuke stood frozen in place as he stared at Naruto. He was stunned by the sudden revelation. Naruto was in love with him.

There was a pang in Sasuke's heart. "_Naruto deserves better than me. After all, I have hurt him so much. He even said that he doesn't want to be."_

Sasuke went down to Naruto's eye level (2) and tried to touch the blonde's head. He wanted to make Naruto stop crying. There was an invisible force field that prevented him from doing so though. He couldn't go back inside unless Naruto allowed him to. Still, Sasuke couldn't leave his beloved alone. He would rather have Naruto hate him than cry about him. At least he would be in a part of his heart that didn't pain him so much.

Sasuke sat there in front of him and waited. Occasionally muttering an apology and listening to Naruto swear at him.

"_Why do I have to be so damn weak emotionally? Damn it all. I can't help myself for being in love with such a prick," _Naruto thought as he continued to sob.

* * *

(1) Yeah I know the thought of an Uchiha pleading is OOC but it had to happen.

(2) the window is more like a screen door

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't hate me! (I throw my hands up in air, begging forgiveness) I feel awful about this chapter but no matter how many times I wrote it, the end result was the same. Naruto always ended up crying and admitting he loved Sasuke even though he wanted to hate him. Uggh... This chapter is what took me all week and it still is like this. Please tell me that this chapter is ok and not that OOC. I want this story to have a good ending and the way it was going I didn't think it was possible. Now I can focus more on getting them together than finding a way for Naruto to stop himself from killing Sasuke.

So... basically all that hate and anger was hiding Naruto's true feelings of love. That doesn't mean that Naruto will be a submissive uke and have sex with Sasuke now. (I promise he will not have sex until the very end of this fanfic.) It means that now Naruto will also have some moments with Sasuke that will make him blush but more moments where he will get angry because of it.

I can't believe of how much I made Naruto cry... I feel awful... but it also makes me fired up about making this fan fic have a good ending. :|

This will be a love/hate relationship, I guess.

Anyways please don't stop reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following. I still really love getting feedback and I take these suggestions/ideas to heart. Thank you. :)


	11. Chapter 10: Friends

**Warning: **its yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I only own this plot, masashi kishimoto owns the rest.

* * *

As dawn broke Naruto's sobs turned into short hiccups. Even if he wanted to cry more, he couldn't. No more tears would come out. He had cried that much.

Sasuke had not left Naruto even though he couldn't come inside. He had stayed the whole night and listened to his dobe's sobs. Sasuke couldn't look Naruto in the eyes as he was too ashamed with himself to. His face was contorted with pain. He knew that it was he himself who had hurt Naruto.

"_How do I make it up to you?"_ Sasuke wondered.

* * *

Soon even the hiccups disappeared and Naruto began to speak. "Forget what I said earlier. Forget about last night."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. If you don't then everything between us will be awkward. You're probably disgusted with me anyways."

"Why would I be?"

"Dammit Sasuke! It's because I told you that I love you!"

"Hn." Sasuke answered in a what-is-your-point tone.

Naruto could tell that's what his 'Hn' meant so he continued on to explain. "That means that we can't just be friends. We can't go back to the way it was."

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke pointed out.

"W-what?"

"You love me and I love you. We can be together, dobe."

"No, you're lying. You could never love me. You even call me dobe. I'm disgusting. I'm a monster," Naruto responded as he gripped the side of his head, covering his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sasuke was angry at Naruto's response and used his sharingan to get inside the house; he needed to be closer to Naruto. As soon as he could he embraced Naruto in a hug. This startled Naruto and made him look at Sasuke.

"That's not true dobe. At first I called you dobe to insult you but now and for a long time it's been my term of affection for you."

Naruto didn't answer; he just stared at Sasuke, disbelief visible in his cerulean eyes.

So Sasuke continued, "You're not a monster. You're not disgusting. I will never ever think of you that way and I won't let you think of yourself that way again."

"But-" Naruto protested. "_I had a man who I never loved inside of me,_" he thought.

"You aren't disgusting. Orochimaru is the disgusting pervert and he deserved a worse death than what I gave him. The villagers are wrong, anybody who calls you a monster or a demon is wrong. You are you. You are my light, you brought me out of the darkness, you are the one who captured my heart."

Naruto was silent for a moment, dumbfounded by Sasuke's response. Ever so softly he whispered, "Really?"

"Hn."

Naruto was silent for a while, deep in thought.

Then he protested again, "It doesn't matter if we love each other. The council will never allow it, hell the village won't allow it. You have to make little sharingan users for them and you can't have it if you're with me. And I won't let them shun you for being with me either."

"Who cares what the village says? It's my life and if I want to live it with you then I will."

"No! I won't have it. You don't know how cruel the village can be. You don't! I won't get into a relationship with you and make you suffer. I won't," Naruto declared, he was serious. They were both standing and staring each other down by now.

"I don't care if they shun me I want you."

"You will care once they do. It will hurt more because they have been praising you all this time and have been saying that you are the pride of Konoha. You have never seen a glimpse of how terrible it can be if they make you an outcast."

"So what?"

"So what? So what?! You don't understand anything at all do you?! You've always had higher than average treatment; you don't know what they'll do to you. I have lived it my whole life and I'm still not used to it."

Sasuke stood silent as Naruto continued.

"Did you know that I actually hate the color orange? The only reason I wore orange was because no store would give me anything else. They all hoped that I would die on a mission because of that noticeable, grotesque orange."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the revelation, Naruto had always hated the color orange but he had to because of the villagers. His hands tightened into a fist as he was angry of what the villagers had done to him and angry because he knew that this was only a small, minor detail of their hatred and torture to him.

* * *

"We can't be lovers anyways. I don't trust you enough. I don't want to go through that much pain just because I'm in love with you. I wish I didn't love you."

A pang went through both of their hearts as they realized what Naruto had just said.

"Dobe…" a saddened voice whispered, but loud enough for the other to hear.

"I mean you hurt me so much. You left the village, you said you didn't kill me because of damn Itachi, you told me that I had no power that I just had it because of a demon inside of me, you hurt me many more times after that. You still hurt me and bring me pain. B-but when you're not around I feel lonely. I treasure all the good times we had, the time when you saved me from Haku, our times in our missions, when we sparred, when you treated me to ramen- Kami! I don't know what I should be feeling or say. Should I hate you and push you away or should I forgive you and stay with you forever. I want to but I can't. Uggh! I don't know anymore. You mix me up," Naruto rambled.

For a while, one could only hear silence.

* * *

Finally, Sasuke spoke up, "How about in the middle?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'in the middle'?"

"Don't hate me and avoid me, neither of us would be happy. I don't want to hurt you either and I want your full trust if we become lovers. So, lets be friends."

"W-what?" Naruto sputtered in response. (1)

"Hn."

"That wasn't an answer."

Sasuke shrugged whatever in response.

Naruto groaned, "You really must have a stick up your ass."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, not wanting to reveal anything that he was thinking. He was waiting in anticipation and worry of Naruto's response because even though he really wanted to be lovers with Naruto, he would rather be a friend than have his dobe hate him.

"Oh hell with all of this. Fine, I'll be friends with you," Naruto muttered.

Naruto glared at him. How could he be smirking like that? It made his blood boil. "What are you smirking about asshole?"

"No reason."

"There is definitely a reason teme!"

"Hn."

"Don't just 'hn' me!"

Internally, Sasuke was so relieved to be able to be close to Naruto that he wanted to smile a big goofy grin but since he was an Uchiha he would never do that on the outside.

* * *

All of a sudden, a mischievous grin plastered Naruto's face in forewarning.

"_Why do I get the feeling that he's going to tell me something that I'm going to protest about_?" Sasuke wondered.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto cooed.

"What usaratonkachi?"

Naruto ignored the moron comment and continued, "You're going to treat me to ramen, right?"

"Why would I?"

"Because we need to celebrate our renewed friendship."

"Hn. Why don't you pay?" Sasuke asked, he could already feel his wallet emptying.

"Because you offered yesterday."

Sasuke groaned at his realization that Naruto was telling the truth. He regretted his decision to offer Naruto now.

Naruto smirked. "Aren't you taking me Sasuke?" he teased.

"Fine, let's go," Sasuke muttered as he turned around and started heading to the village.

"Wait for me!" Naruto hollered behind him, letting out a grin. Pain was still in his eyes (2) Still, they were slightly different. They didn't look so lonely anymore. Maybe a day would come when those eyes looked genuinely happy, without a trace of sadness or pain, even for a moment.

When Naruto wasn't looking, Sasuke let out a small smile. At least they could be friends again. That was good enough for him.

* * *

(1) Yeah, Sasuke's way of explaining would confuse me too.

(2) you wouldn't notice unless you looked really closely and knew him really well though.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey is it just me or this sound like the end of the story? Well I assure you that it isn't.

Ok, they accepted being friends again a little to quickly but it had to be done. Again, sorry to anyone annoyed by this.

Next chapter is how the gang reacts to them being friends again. Are they for it? Or against it? What kind of scene will befall the two boys next? Will it be angry, sad, or just make them blush? Stay tuned!

Have any suggestions on how each one should react? Please free feel to tell me. If you also have any other suggestions or ideas or even comments then feel free to review. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to Theia Pallas and animelvr6 for saying that they love my story and encouraging me.

Thank you to my reviewers, readers, followers, and favoriters. Keep it up! I will forever be thankful. :)


	12. Chapter 11: Going For More Than Ramen

Hi! I think some people misunderstood me last chapter. While Naruto will be the uke, he will not be a submissive one. I am sorry to those who feel it should be different.

**Warning:** Yaoi!

**Disclaimer: **I only own this plot.

Kurama (Kyuubi) = **bold**

* * *

It was already mid-day by the time the two boys entered the village. When they entered the villagers were giving confused looks. Should they welcome them or not? They chose to welcome Sasuke while they passed looks of hatred to Naruto. Defiantly, Naruto put on a grin from ear to ear, squeezed his eyes shut, and let his hand run through his hair, laughing at who knows what.

Naruto would never show an ounce of his misery or pain to them. Never. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"Oy! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled a he ran off towards the ramen shop.

Not really understanding his sudden change in behavior, Sasuke sighed. Was it a sigh because he knew that Naruto was faking his smile at this point and time, a sigh of relief that Naruto was being excited over ramen, or a sigh that he had to pay for Naruto's ramen? Maybe it was all three.

* * *

"My youthful friend, what brings you here?"

"Its obviously for ramen Lee-kun. Right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at Sakura and Lee, still grinning but his blue eyes that hid his pain were now open. The whole gang was there, except Ten-Ten who was probably busy with her weapons.

"I presume come here alone?" Neji asked.

Before Naruto could reply, the answer to the question had walked up.

"Usuratonkachi, slow down. Ramen can't run away," Sasuke spoke up; he had been leisurely walking behind aruto and had yet to notice the group of friends.

"Teme! And I was thinking of being nice and not eating so much ramen. Oh well, sucks for you," Naruto teased. He hadn't really planned to give himself a limit but he enjoyed saying it just to watch the split second that the Uchiha showed any other emotion on his face. It was hard to get Sasuke to stop being emotionless when they were in the village you see.

"Naruto…" many of them said simultaneously in a grave tone. They were most likely thinking, _why is that asshole anywhere near or even daring to talk to Naruto? _Sasuke, who had now taken notice to them, was taking a few steps back. He had a feeling that if they lashed out, he would probably be dead.

"Don't kill him," Naruto chimed in. "He still has to pay for my ramen."

"Naruto… Are you two friends again?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She didn't like that her former team members weren't getting along. Even though it was Sasuke's fault, she still wanted them to get past it all and be friends again.

"Yup," Naruto assured as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, which made Sasuke hunch his back slightly (1). "I never realized this before but it can get really annoying if the bastard constantly apologizes to you. I mean he wouldn't stop! It got too annoying so I gave in and said we could be friends again but now he has to treat me to ramen."

Kiba started to snicker along with a bunch of others. Sasuke had apologized to Naruto more times then he had probably done his whole life and he wasn't forgiven until after a long time. That thought was hilarious to them.

"I did not, dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, don't pout Sasuke-kun~" Naruto teased once again, he was snickering too.

Sasuke muttered a few more insults when he started walking away. "Maybe ramen can't wait," he muttered. He would not take any more blows to his Uchiha pride. It was just the way he was.

Naruto made a foxlike grin as he ran off towards Ichiraku's, leaving Sasuke behind with the rest of the gang.

Lee and Sai decided to copy their girlfriends. The girls were obviously relieved and had chosen not to pester Sasuke about how he and Naruto had decided to make up. The rest of the guys weren't so nice as they decided they needed to warn him.

"You dare hurt Naruto-" Shikamaru began.

"Or break his trust again-" Kiba continued.

"Then, you know-" Neji put in.

"We won't be so nice-" Choji hinted.

"And I will hunt you down," Gaara coldly added.

Shino stayed silent and glared.

They all had decided that, if Naruto forgave Sasuke, that they would respect and honor his decision. It didn't mean they agreed.

Sasuke nodded and turned around. He never wanted to hurt Naruto again. In actuality, he wanted to be with Naruto forever and live "happily ever after". (2)

* * *

"Another miso ramen, please!" Naruto called out.

The old man was there today so Naruto could eat as much as he wanted to without any hassle. He had eaten so much that it was already evening. Meanwhile Sasuke had gotten sick just watching him eat that much and he had started playing around with the food in his _first _bowl.

The old man chuckled, "Its been a while boy. I haven't been able to test myself on how fast I can make ramen for so long."

Naruto said what seemed like and apology but no one could really tell since he was talking with his mouth full.

"Naruto fished with yet another bowl when he announced, "Last one, I feel like going easy on Sasuke's wallet today."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered while rolling his eyes. Sasuke still had yet to finish his first bowl.

* * *

As Sasuke paid, Naruto spotted this and stared at the bowl longingly.

"Do you want the rest of this dobe?"

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto objected. He turned his head away from the bowl to signal his refusal, even though he wanted it.

"Say: aah," Sasuke signaled as he brought up some ramen to feed Naruto with. He figured that if Naruto was going to be stubborn and not eat it himself even though anyone could tell he wanted to, then he, Sasuke Uchiha, would feed Naruto himself.

Naruto faced Sasuke and gulped. "_Damn, ramen is still my weakness_," Naruto thought.

**You know you can't refuse Kit, **Karuma teased.

Sighing, Naruto opened his mouth, accepting the fact that Sasuke was going to feed him.

After finishing the bowl, Naruto realized what they had just been doing. He was letting Sasuke feed him his favorite food. That was a thing couples did. Naruto blushed crimson red.

"Oy, Naruto, why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't realized that he was the cause of Naruto's blush.

"I-I'm not b-blushing," Naruto sputtered as he got up and was going to run off.

Sasuke quickly got out of his seat and grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Where are you going, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke and both went silent. They were face to face. They were so close to each other's lips. Sasuke blushed pink as Naruto blushed red again. The fact that they were in love with each other didn't make it any better.

Each was entranced to the other's beauty. Naruto was mesmerized of those deep charcoal eyes on that pale face that contrasted with the black hair, Sasuke looked so handsome. Sasuke was, in turn, being sucked into those deep cerulean blue eyes that were on the boy's sun-kissed, tan skin, which made the blonde hair glisten in the evening sun. The three whisker marks on either side of his face made Sasuke even more mesmerized as they so clearly defined his beloved. Naruto was gorgeous.

Simultaneously they both thought, "_He looks amazing._"

They snapped out of each other's gaze and slowly separated from each other. Both looked as if they didn't want to do so but they both knew they had to. They were supposed to be just friends.

"Well… see ya later, I guess," Naruto said as he turned away, running off to his house.

"Hn." Sasuke really couldn't manage to say anything other than that. He slowly walked back to the Uchiha residence.

Both were silent and in thought all the way home. They were also blushing like mad.

Who could blame them?

* * *

(1) Naruto is shorter than him

(2) Yeah… I had to watch a bunch of Disney princess movies with my younger cousin and now the term "happily ever after" is in my head…. I don't really like those movies… Oh! Sorry to anyone who does!

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to try a little different style of writing in the beginning but I don't think its that different. Oh well, I'll continue to write the way I usually do.

I think this chapter was a little fluffy too compared to the chapters in the beginning.

Anyways, I need ideas on what should happen next. I really don't know at this point. Maybe I'll think of some later but your input is greatly appreciated as always. Should something -representing Naruto's sadness- occur again?

Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I have, and always will, appreciate it. Thank you! :)


	13. Chapter 12: Broken

**Warning:** this story has yaoi content. This chapter has angst (at least I think that this is angsty)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, just the plot

* * *

**Naruto's PoV:**

* * *

No.

Why did this have to happen?

Can the council hate me that much?

This morning they called me in for a meeting. I knew right away that it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Regular PoV:**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

The elders were all sitting, with chairs and desks, in a large U-formation in front of the door.

Once Naruto entered the room, he immediately bowed as a show of respect. Even though there was nothing respectable about the elders. With the way they had made his life worse and practically unbearable to live in pretty much ruined the high regard he was 'supposed' to have for them.

"Lift up your head," Hiashi ordered. Despite everything, Hiashi had decided to fight for Naruto's rights after Naruto had put some sense into Neji. Even Naruto could tell that Hiashi was on his side. He knew that if it had not been for the Hyuuga clan's head, he would have never been able to even become ANBU. Among the village elders, Hiashi was the only one Naruto could try and respect.

As he stood tall an old woman, who he had never bothered to learn the name of but knew that she was one of the main elders along with an old man (1), stood up too.

She was one of the people who thought of him as a tool, nothing more. He wasn't human to her.

Through his ANBU mask that he was wearing, Naruto glared at her. You could sense the tension increasing in the room.

She cleared her throat and began to speak, "Ahem, Kyuubi vessel, it has been brought to our attention that people are asking you to be Hokage. More and more villagers want you to be Hokage but, as you learned two years ago, you cannot be the 6th Hokage or any other Hokage after that."

Naruto continued to be silent but he was partially stunned at the fact that people who weren't his friends wanted him to hold the position.

"Recently, there have been to many people fighting for you though. We thought that our pride of the village, Sasuke Uchiha, would stop wasting our time by trying to make us let you become Hokage when you came back. He still hasn't stopped; he actually came in the other day and yelled at us. The elders."

Naruto was stunned entirely. Sasuke had been fighting for him. Sometimes the asshole could really do amazing things.

"Kyuubi vessel," the old woman repeated, interrupting his (happy) thoughts. He simply nodded and she continued, "We have come under the suspicion that you are threatening the people, including the Uchiha, to fight for you to become Hokage."

Naruto stepped back a little. "I would never do that. I love the village, including the people in it."

"You do not have the ability to love, you are a demon, you can not feel love for another," the old man next to her spoke up.

"To stop or at least reduce the 'movement for the tool to take control', as we call it, you will be placed under house arrest. People may visit you, as Hiashi has forced us to do this much, and keeping you alone is dangerous. You will be under house arrest for a month, which will become effective an hour after leaving this room. Failure to return to the house or if you leave the house during your arrest will result in punishment by the council's ruling. Also, after your house arrest is over you may not enter the village unless, we the council, allow it. The Hokage can send your mission scrolls to your house. Now leave, you fox demon."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto was hurrying home because he only had an hour to get supplies and tell the others to meet at his house, as he wouldn't be able to tell them later. "_If I actually caused them to worry about me, which they shouldn't because I'm nothing but a tool for the village, I would never be able to live with myself."_

The words the old lady and the old man said are now sinking in. Naruto could feel his body get cold as he left the convenience store and ran to his home, already sending a toad to carry out the message for him.

* * *

As he entered the forest, Naruto took off his mask. His face was revealed.

He was trembling. His eyes were like ice… no ice would mean he was feeling something, the blue had darkened somehow it seemed as if his pupils had lightened and the color had all mixed into one lifeless blue, it was like looking into the eyes of someone who had seen more then a soul could handle, it was like the eyes of a person who it seemed that that lifeless gaze was locking something away, something much more deeper. Suddenly, Naruto has slid the familiar smile onto his face but it was also different.

The boy had begun to laugh. It was dry humorless laughter coming from his voice and it held years of sorrow bubbling to the surface. Tears of pain and sorrow were no streaming down his face but he continued to laugh. His tears were more hot and angry then anything. Sure Naruto was sad, but anger can take over your sadness and replace it.

Naruto wasn't just angry at the council, at the village and the people in it, he was also angry with himself. Angry that he felt like destroying Konoha would be a waste of his time and energy, that Konoha didn't even deserve it. (2) He was angry that after all this time, his life was still going downhill. He was angry at everything the village had ever done to him. Angry over the fact that he hadn't even cried for two years and now he was crying waterfalls once he came back. He was angry for being angry.

He felt if he would have to rebuild the life he had before he became an ANBU. He had to go back and act happy even though he wasn't. At least he wouldn't cry that way. Naruto hated crying.

Naruto felt broken.

He just couldn't handle it anymore. Not only were his dream to be Hokage shattered but, so were the rest of them. The dream to be accepted by the village was gone. The dream to be acknowledged was gone. The dream to be free from the hateful glares was gone and so on. All his dreams were shattered. He felt all alone with not even a dream to hold onto to keep him from falling into the darkness.

_"Where," _Naruto thought bitterly_ "Where was my plea for help in anything? I never lived as, or was, a kid because I had no upbringing, no childhood; I never knew the warmth or kindness of another person, because I was abandoned by the world. I had nothing, so from that I built, I cautiously created everything I have, and today… Today my dreams are taken away from me. Today I am left alone in my nightmares once again."_

Naruto sighed a long sigh, "I have to start building my world again, even more carefully this time. That way, I won't go into the darkness because of others, even though I will always notice the painful things they do to me… Though there may not be a point because my world will be broken again one day. Is what's left of what I built worth supporting up?"

There was no real answer to his question.

* * *

When Naruto reached his house, he locked the door behind him. He had told the toad not to deliver the message until tomorrow anyways. Nobody would bother him. At least, nobody would bother him for today. He would be the 'loudmouth, knucklehead ninja' who's always grinning. He would be the Naruto who didn't cry. The one who seemed to not hold any pain. The one who didn't seem to be so lonely. He would be the one who seemed as if nothing could break him.

All Naruto wanted to do now was go to his bed and sleep till tomorrow at least. He would be the 'old' Naruto again when he woke up. Well, he would try at least.

Naruto chuckled one more time before drifting of to sleep as tears streamed down his face.

He had quietly chuckled, "This is all a game. A game to see how many times I can truly break before shattering, isn't it?"

There was still no response to his question.

* * *

(1) and, before he had died by Sasuke's hands, Danzo.

(2) Like Konoha is such a piece of trash that its not even worth it to waste your time and destroy it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so glad I finally finished typing this chapter. Its actually 4 o'clock in the morning and I'm exhausted.

Anyways I thought this chapter was a little angsty. I'm not wrong am I? I was trying to make it that way.

I have also realized that Naruto cries a lot in this fan fiction so I thought Naruto should notice too.

I made Naruto get angry over the fact he was crying because as soon as I start crying, I get really angry at myself for doing so but the tears don't stop even when I want them too. So I made Naruto have a similar situation.

Special Thanks to Just Miki as reading her stories helped me describe Naruto's eyes and get an idea of how Naruto should feel if he felt broken.

Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I really appreciate it!

Please review! I really do love hearing your opinions/comments/suggestions/ideas.

Thanks! :) Now I'm going to sleep... Please remember to review... zzz...


	14. Chapter 13: You Have Me

Wow... I stayed upt ill 3 in the morning typing this... I'm not that tired as I was ast night though so there will be a longer author's note at the bottom.

**Warning:** Boy X Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... I just own this plot

* * *

A new day and morning finally came. Naruto was busy standing in front of the mirror, staring back at the angry reflection. Slowly, a huge goofy grin that hid everything appeared. He had to act if nothing was wrong and be a knucklehead. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to take it anymore and go crazy.

Being satisfied with the result Naruto went to go eat some ramen. His blonde hair partially covered his eyes. That's why he didn't notice that his eyes looked colder than Sasuke's were. He didn't see that they showed that he still felt dead inside.

In the midst of eating his ramen, angry knocks were at his door. Before Naruto could even move an inch towards the door though, Sakura and Ino came bashing in. A toad was in their hands.

"NARUTOOOOO!" they yelled.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he covered his head, trying to keep it protected from the girl's punches.

"Geez, you send a toad to get us?! A perverted toad on top of that?"

"Uh…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. With no answer, Ino slapped him harshly and Sakura punched him across the face. Normally, it wouldn't have affected him but since he had decided to go back to being a knucklehead ninja, he acted as if it was painful. "That hurts. I didn't have the time to get all of you to come," Naruto whined as he rubbed his cheek. They crossed their arms and turned their heads away from him in response.

They weren't worried about how Naruto was acting. They couldn't hear any deep-seated hurt in his voice. It was hidden from his voice but not his eyes. Still, nobody had seen his eyes yet.

* * *

As Naruto apologized once again, the rest of the gang came in. Sasuke was the last to come through the door and kept his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't know how he would greet Naruto or how Naruto had gotten over how close they were the other day so quickly. It sort of frustrated him.

They all went to sit in the living room as Naruto went to the kitchen to get some snacks. When he returned he set down some tea and pastries on the table. He had already finished his ramen in one slurp.

"So Naruto, we understand that you're bored but why call all of us here? Isn't it…" Choji began as he started to stuff his face with the food.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru continued on for him, using his famous line.

"Oh… well… about that… I didn't have time to tell you all yesterday… so I called you all here," Naruto explained. He grinned widely and squeezed his eyes closed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean by that? I remember seeing you in a hurry yesterday too. I thought you were training and living your youth because you were carrying so many bags of food and other things. You were rushing so much that you didn't even notice me say hello my fellow youth," Lee asked in pure curiosity. They all looked at Naruto for an answer. Naruto would never ignore his friends without reason. The fact that he did was too unusual and they could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, I only had an hour to get home otherwise I'd be in a whole lot of trouble. I had to rush to get things that I would need to survive a month in this place without ever leaving," Naruto explained. "That's why I couldn't go and tell you all."

"W-why Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to everybody. A grin might have been on his face but anybody could tell that Naruto was hurting. "Its because the council decided I was too dangerous to be in the village so they sent me under house arrest for a month. Then afterwards I wont be allowed to enter the village unless absolutely necessary or called upon. They were afraid of having more people want for me to be the next Hokage."

Concerned looks grew on their faces. Naruto was obviously not ok with this.

"Hey, don't look like that? I'm totally ok with this," Naruto lied. "I mean, it's troubling that I can't go out for Ichiraku's anymore but that's ok. I'm thankful I at least get to have visitors. Oh yeah, please thank Hiashi-san for me, he is the only one who tried to stop this from happening and lessened the strictness of my house arrest."

Hinata and Neji looked at each other as they nodded at Naruto. They all still had grave looks. It troubled him.

"I'm fine, really. Anyways, that's enough with the seriousness. Lets do something that will lighten the mood… Ah! Choji all the food is gone," Naruto joked as he got up. "I'll go get some more," he yelled as he ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

With Naruto gone they all tightened their fists and swore under their breath. The elders were going too far. The two main ones were the leaders and the oldest. They made the final decision. Hiashi was next in line as the leader of the council and Sasuke would soon enter it, as he was the head of his clan. If those two old people would just die then Naruto's life would be much easier despite because they were pretty sure that the other heads liked Naruto but were to afraid to go against the lead elders. Naruto would be able to become Hokage if it wasn't for the damn council leaders.

As they heard Naruto coming back with the food, they made a silent agreement. They would act as if nothing was wrong for Naruto's sake. They knew that Naruto hated it when the people he was close with worry about him.

So they spent the rest of the day hanging out and cracking jokes until it got late and they knew they had to go home. Naruto waved each of them goodbye at the door.

As Neji and Gaara left, Gaara put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto made a smile closer to being genuine at him and told Gaara, "I'm fine, but thanks for caring… Now go, its getting late and I know you have a meeting with Obaa-chan in the morning because of your Kazekage duties."

* * *

Now Sasuke, who had been silent for the whole time and acting like a broody bastard, was the only one there.

Naruto blushed lightly as he recalled what had happened the other day but quickly brushed it off. He sat down next to Sasuke and sighed, "Today was a long day, wasn't it?"

No answer.

"Oy teme! Answer when somebody is speaking to you, its called being polite."

"Hn."

"Teme…"Naruto growled almost playfully.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Why do you let those elders do that to you? They aren't right to do this to you and you take it. Are you really that big of an usaratonkachi?"

"I'm not a moron, bastard," Naruto retorted, ignoring the previous question.

Sasuke glared at Naruto straight in the eyes. There was nothing. No response. The way that he responded was in complete contrast to his eyes. Those eyes that were usually so bright were now a dark blue, almost black. It wasn't Naruto.

"You aren't Naruto," Sasuke stated.

This startled Naruto and made him back away a little. "What do you mean, teme? Of course I'm Naruto. Who else would I be?"

"The Naruto I know and fell in love with never acted so much. His eyes never went dark and lifeless like yours are now. He didn't have to try so hard. No matter what, he had some genuine smiles and laughs that I cherished. Now they're replaced with smiles so fake that it makes me sick. The Naruto I know wouldn't give up and be ok with this."

"W-What do you know teme!" Naruto yelled, bouncing off the couch and away from Sasuke.

"I know who I fell in love with," clearly stated and showed no reaction to how Naruto was asking.

This frustrated Naruto. "You asshole! You know nothing! I'm sick and tired of hoping, of dreaming. They'll all crush them anyways so what's the point? I'm sick and tired of fighting, of getting stronger. I'm sick and tired of everything. I feel unneeded. Do I even deserve to exist?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, he was getting worried about Naruto's response.

"No, let me finish. All I ever got in my childhood was hate. All I know is hate. I try so hard not to be hateful but I can't. I don't know how to love. All I know is how to hate. That's why I wish that I could hate you. I'm afraid to be with you or anybody for that manner. I don't want those eyes that my friends, and especially you, give me to turn into hatred. I would never survive if that happened. I wouldn't be able to survive going back to that dark hell."

"You usaratonkachi. As long as you can fall in love then you don't only know hate. If you can care for others then its love, not hate. You may not be good at showing it but you do not only know hate. Don't listen to what the others say. All that matters is what you want to do, what you decide."

So, Naruto continued on. "Don't listen to them?! How the hell can't I listen to them? I've heard them since the day I was born. They still don't think of me as a human. I'm still a monster to them. But you know what? I'm not a demon vessel. I'm not the kid who had a fox put in me. I'm the kid that they made into a hateful demon. I hate them!"

"You're not a demon! Stop calling yourself that!" Sasuke finally yelled back. Then he quieted down and spoke, "You're not a demon. You are not a monster. You are none of those things. You are Naruto Uzamaki, a human being. You do what you want, not let others use you as a tool."

"Sasuke," Naruto growled, "Do you even know what it is that I've always wanted? Let me tell you. What I want is to be truly happy. I want to smile and be carefree. I want to live, knowing that there is pain in this world but that I can overcome it if I get stronger and have others who care for me as much as I care for them. I want to feel safe and protected… to be loved. I want to rip this damn mask away of my own free will because I know that everyday it's chipping away. I want to have somebody hold me, warmly and lovingly, in their arms and tell me that everything is going to be alright. I would want to cry in their shoulder while complaining the whole time and have them continue to hold onto me until I calm down." Naruto had a sad look on his face. He felt like he was going to cry again. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears.

All of a sudden, something warm was hugging him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was hugging him. Sasuke led Naruto to the couch and they sat down together. Sasuke held Naruto tight.

"Then be happy. Be carefree. Know that I will always protect you, that I will always love you. Even if you take off a mask and your whole personality changes I will still love you. Know that I love and care for you way more than you can imagine and go passed all the pain. I will always be there for you. So everything will be alright," Sasuke whispered softly into Naruto's ear as he held him close.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. Even though Sasuke had only said it once, Naruto knew he was telling the truth. Sasuke was giving him what he truly wanted and more. He buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and wept. He wept in relief and in sorrow. Sorrow over all the pain and hurt he had ever felt. He felt relief in finding a place to call home. His home was being with Sasuke. Naruto had continued to sob into the morning. Sasuke never let go and left or loosened his hold on Naruto. Instead he rubbed Naruto's back and made soft, affectionate whispers that everything was fine and that he should let it all out.

* * *

As he finally calmed down and was getting tired, Naruto spoke up, "Sas'ke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke responded as he continued to rub Naruto's back.

"W-will… you stay with me?"

"If you stay with me," Sasuke answered.

"I will. Will you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tight and Naruto hugged back. There was an affection, soft whisper in Naruto's ear. After hearing it, Naruto smiled a soft but genuine smile, as he fell asleep. It prompted Sasuke to kiss his forehead and take the blonde boy to sleep in his bed. Even in his sleep Naruto gripped tightly onto Sasuke, refusing to let go. Sasuke slid the both of them into Naruto's bed, kissing Naruto's forehead once again. He whispered the same words that he had just said earlier as he too drifted off to sleep.

"I will stay with you. Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N:** The ending of this chapter makes me want to go: KAWAI~! Sorry, sasunaru fangirl moment. I love it when Naruto calls Sasuke Sas'ke. On top of that, Naruto wanted Sasuke to stay with him! And Sasuke promised to stay with him forever! Yay! SasuNaru forever! And they are sleeping in the same bed... Kawai~!

In all seriousness, Sasuke and Naruto might've gotten really close to one another too quickly but I feel like it had to be done. Im pretty satisfied with this chapter overall so I won't change it.

I'm going to try my hardest to make sure Naruto doesn't cry tears of sadness or anger anymore. It doesn't feel right to make him cry like that and that much. He might cry tears of joy and happiness though...

I plan to kill those damn council elder leaders. They're even angering me. My idea, they have an 'accidental' death. (Evil laughter insert here.)

Also, can anybody help me write a lemon or a lime? I want to practice for a while before writing one in this story and I've never written one before. So any help regarding that is much appreciated and wanted.

Please, please review. I really want to know what you think of this chapter and it only takes a moment of your time to do so.

So thank you again to all my readers reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I love all of you for doing so.

Maybe I am tired... I get pretty mushy and open about things when I am. Then the few minutes before I just plain fall asleep I act pretty arrogant and demanding. Hm... maybe I should go to sleep before I blab anymore.

I really do need your reviews to write more so please review! Thanks! :)


	15. Chapter 14: Don't Mess With His Beloved

**Warning:** Boy X Boy

**Disclaimer:** I own this plot... I don't own Naruto.

Karuma (Kyuubi) = **bold**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and there was a knock at the door, which woke both Sasuke and Naruto up. Naruto had been snuggling up to Sasuke when his eyes glazed open, mumbling about what it could be so early in the morning.

"Don't worry dobe, I'll get it, " Sasuke sighed as he kissed Naruto's forehead and went to the door.

With Sasuke out of his room, Naruto was no longer half asleep. The memories of last night flooded his mind. Then he realized that he and Sasuke had been sleeping together again. He wasn't able to stop a blush from rushing to his face.

Naruto felt the chakra presence that was at the door that Sasuke was slowly opening. It was one of the council messengers. "_Not good_," Naruto thought as he rushed out of bed, still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and towards the door.

When he got there he saw that the man was bewildered.

"Well of course he is. What would a prodigy like Sasuke be doing with a monster like me?" Naruto sadly thought.

Almost as if he had sensed Naruto's thinking, Sasuke turned to give a don't-you-dare-think-that-way look. Naruto paused and nodded, confused on how Sasuke could sense what he was thinking. There was a small smirk on Sasuke's face before they both turned to glare at the council messenger.

That snapped the man out of his bewilderment. "Uh… the village council has decided that they want to see you immediately. Your house arrest is temporarily suspended. Go now." The man had gritted his teeth as he spoke to keep from insulting him.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he turned to Naruto and nodded his head. He was going to come with.

As they headed back to the village the messenger had stopped Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, please don't associate with the likes of him. He is worthless."

Naruto winced as he heard that and the man, noticing this, let out an evil smirk towards the blonde. When he turned back to the raven, he stepped back and gasped. Sasuke had activated his sharingan and was glaring coldly at the man.

"Don't you dare talk about my dobe that way ever again, or else," Sasuke growled.

Naruto turned around and gaped at Sasuke. The raven had kept his promise. He hadn't lied when he said he would help him get past the pain. The man simply nodded out of fear.

"Now go."

Hearing the tone in Sasuke's voice, the man ran away faster than he ever had in his life. There was most definitely a killer intent coming out from the raven-haired boy.

As soon as the man left, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was gaping at him. He just shrugged it off with a grunt and continued heading towards the village with Naruto right behind him.

Before they came out of the trees, Naruto whispered, "Thank you."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said like it was nothing. Still you could tell that he meant, "I promised you."

The rest of the way there was spent in silence.

* * *

Finally arriving, they both turned to the doors and went silent. Preparing for what was to come.

Naruto walked in before Sasuke so the council didn't notice the raven.

"You demon fox! Why aren't you wearing your proper mask? It is supposed to be present when you enter the village so the others will know to not associate with you. You are a monster and monsters are dangerous after all," the old, male council leader said towards Naruto.

Naruto slumped slightly, he knew that for some reason they were pissed with him.

"_Is this what Naruto hears everyday_?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now where is your apology you useless tool? You would think that trash like you would have the decency to apologize for their faults. Well, then again, you are a demon vessel and just like demons, they hold no decency," the elder, woman council leader sneered.

"I am ever so sorry," Naruto apologized as he bowed his head. His eyes were almost black again. The only emotions they showed were pain and hatred.

"Don't apologize dobe," Sasuke mumbled to Naruto as he stepped into view.

The whole council gasped. What was the Uchiha doing here?

"You were not invited here. Please leave at once," the council leaders ordered.

"Not if you are just going to insult Naruto, you old bats," Sasuke growled.

"Naruto is a demon for this village. He is just a tool to be used when we are in trouble. Otherwise, he's just trash. A prodigy like you should not even think about the monster, much less be friends with him," they spat back.

"He is human like everybody else, well except you two I suppose. I am not leaving this place and you will apologize to Naruto," Sasuke ordered. His sharingan appeared and there was a murderous aura/intent coming out of him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started. He didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble for him even though it warmed his heart.

"Let me deal with this," Sasuke whispered so only Naruto could hear. Naruto nodded and continued to watch what Sasuke would do next and how the old bats would react.

The old lady bat let out an exasperated sigh. She and the other old bat council leader had only called Naruto there to insult him. If the Uchiha was there to protect the boy they couldn't. They were bored and had nothing else to do. (1)

"If you will not leave then this meeting is adjourned and Naruto will just have to take this scroll instead." Not knowing what the council leaders were planning and just wanting to leave the evil presences before them, Naruto took the scroll and they headed back home. They would wait until they got home to open it.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the house, Naruto said he wanted some alone time in his room. His hand was tightly gripped onto the scroll.

Sasuke noticed this but said, "Hn." In the back of his mind, he planned to figure out what the scroll was about. Anybody could tell that the scroll was one that had no words on the parchment but one that you listened to.

As soon as Naruto shut his bedroom door behind him and went to the scroll, Sasuke went up to the door and pressed his ear against it. What he heard from the scroll wasn't anything nice.

"Damn, why did a baby have to come into our lives? Kushina could die because of him. I don't want a son anyways. That baby will destroy the village too." It seemed that it was the Fourth Hokage speaking.

"Both of us don't want this baby. I hope it doesn't get born. It'll just be a waste of space… I know! We can seal the Kyuubi into the boy and let Kushina live a free life. She will be so happy when I tell her." There was a short buzzing and then it continued. Naruto already felt crestfallen. Sasuke was trying to open the door and get Naruto to turn the wicked thing off, but the door wouldn't budge.

"This boy will be beneficial to the village. He can house the demon fox and we can use him as a tool. After all that's all he'll be good for. That worthless, waste of space, demon, mon-"

A door being bashed open cut off the cruel words. Sasuke's eyes were red in fury and he ripped the scroll out of Naruto's hands. He quickly set the scroll ablaze to never be able to be used again. Then his eyes turned to Naruto.

The blonde was shaking uncontrollably. He had just heard those cruel words coming from what sounded like his own father, the 4th Hokage. "_Did dad really not want me? Has no one ever wanted me?_" Naruto asked.

**Of course he wanted you kit. Your mom was the previous host so I saw everything. They were really happy and excited about you being born. They really wanted you. Don't believe that crappy scroll made by those damn elders.**

Naruto continued to shake. Then he couldn't take the terrible thoughts racing through his mind. He gripped his blonde hair, closed his eyes, and screamed.

The scream sounded so turn, so hurt. Anybody could see that he was in a lot of pain. You could see he was close to shattering. The only ones he had been absolutely sure that loved him, whom he had always told himself that they were watching over him, had been put into question. He felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted everything to end. He wanted to die.

**Kit, you can't die. I won't let you until kami-sama says you can. You have to know that the scroll is a lie. It isn't true.**

Sasuke swept up Naruto in an embrace, trying to get him to stop screaming and clam down. "Everything is fine. That scroll was a lie. You're wanted. You're loved."

Hearing these words, Naruto lowered down his defenses enough for Karuma to make Naruto faint. (2)

As Naruto fell into his unconsciousness, his body relaxed and Sasuke put him on the bed. His face looked so peaceful compared to what it had looked like seconds before.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead softly before he left the house from out of the window. He knew Karuma would take care of Naruto while he went to get revenge. His eyes blazed red with rage and the sharingan. The elder council leaders were going to pay.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awoke to find himself cuddling next to Sasuke once again. He blushed and when he tried to get up, but Sasuke had held him even closer.

Naruto smiled, "Fine, sleeping prince, I'll stay with you."

Then he drifted off to a light slumber once again.

* * *

After breakfast, Sasuke confirmed that the events of yesterday had been clearly erased from his memory. He felt relieved but tense at the same time. What would happen if Naruto managed to remember that memory that the Kyuubi had locked away under so many seals?

A scroll appeared in a puff of smoke on the dining table. Naruto immediately opened it and began to read while Sasuke continued to sip his coffee. Naruto's eyes widened at what he read.

Sasuke smirked behind his coffee cup.

Soon enough, Naruto had a small smile on his face. He wasn't really sure if it was ok to be happy about people dying even if they had been the main torturers in his life.

It said there had been a huge accidental fire where the two village elders were having a secret meeting. The bodies were burned away into ash.

The council leaders were dead.

* * *

(1) The council leaders are assholes…

(2) I know, why would Karuma make Naruto faint? Well it's because he needed to stop Naruto from falling into the darkness and calm down. This was the only thing he could do.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you they would die! (evil laugh) They met an unfortunate end... yeah right! They totally deserved to die. They were mean to Naruto after all.

Yeah... the random messenger dude was scared shitless and now he will never mes with Naruto again. Yay!

So now, Hiashi will be the village council's leader and Sasuke will join in. :D

Now think, with the damn, evil, old bat elders out of the picture, some good things are coming Naruto's way.

I am sorry to people who dislike how close these two are getting, as it is really fast, but that's just the way it goes.

Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I really appreciate it.

Please review! I really do love getting feedback about what I write. Thank you :)


	16. Chapter 15: I Still Hate Him

**Warning: **yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I dont on Naruto... but I do own this plot line.

* * *

One night, in which Sasuke was in the guest room fast asleep Naruto lied in bed by himself. He was staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. There was too much on his mind.

For the past few days he had been with Sasuke for what felt like all the time. Heck, the raven was staying at his house. It was getting harder and harder to control himself.

Sure, Naruto was in love with Sasuke, but it didn't mean he had forgiven him. It didn't mean he had stopped comparing himself with him. It didn't mean that being near him made him angry. He was angry enough to want to rip the raven's head off and the blonde knew that he would be able to too. That's probably what frightened him.

He wanted to kill the only person he loved. Naruto wanted to scream and yell at Sasuke while he ripped the poor raven's limbs off. If he went full strength, he would probably be able too.

Naruto even knew that Sasuke loved him back. They were technically lovers. That pissed the blonde off even more as he sat up, grabbed a pillow, and threw it to the wall. It landed with a soft thud.

Thank goodness that he had made most of his room soundproof. That way, Sasuke wouldn't come in and hold him over the littlest things. He wanted to be able to cry and shout again without worrying about others thinking of him as weak. Without other thinking that he needed to have somebody be with him at all times. Crying and shouting had gotten out his anger in the past but now he couldn't do that because Sasuke was there.

His anger and misery were almost pouring over the edge. Soon, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV**

* * *

Why the hell do I have to forgive him? I don't want to but at the same time I do. I can't stand him but I want to be with him. I just don't want to get hurt and if he hurt and betrayed me before then he's bound to do it again. Everybody does. The only reason that it hurt more when Sasuke had hurt me and betrayed me was because he was Sasuke. I had been in love with him even back then.

Now I hate myself for it. I wasted a good part of my life on getting him back and what happens when he returns? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's why he makes me so upset. If I had left the village and returned, I would have been shunned during the day and even more cruelty would befall me at night. That is, if they let me stay in the village. They would probably confine me in a far away prison.

Did they do anything like that to Sasuke when he came back? No. When Sasuke came back the village, and especially the council, were so happy they could've died. Oh how, at the time, I really wished they would.

They welcomed him the day he came back and the very next day pronounce him a high-class citizen of Konoha. Sasuke was free to walk in any street he wanted to. They all gave him smiles and were proud of him being part of Konoha. Even his fan girls continued chasing him around. On top of being happy, they were thankful that he was back.

Did the person who brought him back get any credit, any smile, though? No. The hated glares had not reduced the slightest. I still couldn't go to most places in the village. They still wanted me out of the village. All of them.

* * *

My friends were no better. I brought Sasuke back, all bloody and injured, and had been carrying him on my back. He had been knocked out and wasn't as nearly as injured as me but it didn't matter. I didn't matter. I had smiled with genuine bright blue eyes. I was happy. Even though I needed to use the nine tails to bring Sasuke back, I brought him back. That had been good enough for me.

When I smiled did any of them notice though? No they all rushed to take Sasuke off my back and start healing him. They didn't even notice me. It had been as if I was invisible or at the very least unimportant. I had stood there and stared at them. I was bleeding heavily and my injuries were severe but I couldn't go to the hospital. I couldn't move, nor could I utter sound. It wasn't until I collapsed from blood loss did they notice me.

* * *

It seems that no matter what I do, I can never truly beat Sasuke. Sure, I could beat him up, but could I beat the fact that he actually knew his parents? No. Could I beat the fact that they accepted him right away? No. I couldn't beat him in any of those cases.

Damn it all! Why did Karuma tell me to try and forgive him? The damn fox has been avoiding talking to me for the most part too. Now I really am on my way to forgive him. I don't want to forgive him; he'll just hurt me even more. I want to make him pay for all the pain he gave me. That probably won't happen though. While my anger as a whole is rising, my anger for Sasuke, even though it's slow, is lowering.

Yes, I do act all "fluffy" around him but in my heart I am not. I am still angry with him and every time he even comes near me I want to kick his ass. I'm disgusted by the fact that I act so weak around him but it doesn't stop me. Still, I feel that I am able to show that sad side of me to him. I can't even believe I'm starting to trust the bastard. I think I'm going insane.

Why did I have to fall in love with a guy I hate so much that I could kill him?

* * *

**A/N: **So I thought there relationship was moving to fast too. So I decided to show how Naruto felt about everything. He knows he'll forgive Sasuke in the end for everything but he doesn't want to. The blonde despises the raven even though he is in love with him. This means that while Sasuke thinks their relationship is going great, thats not the case. There relationship, even as friends, is just restarting. If this is how Naruto is thinking then I think it would be a while before their relationship as lovers officially starts.

Also, I'm sorry for this chapter for being so short. I didn't know what to write so I think its a feat that I was able to write this much.

I think the next chapter will be about what happens after Hiashi becomes the council leader (since the previous ones died -evil laugh-) and after Sasuke joins the council. Well they are going to fix the laws that solely work against Naruto but what will happen to Naruto while they discuss and debate? Well I'll just say that Naruto won't be happy about it, he'll be quite the opposite. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Thank you to readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers! You are all the best so please continue doing so.

Also... review, review, review. Your feedback helps me write the next chapter so you have to review... now i sound like I'm begging don't I? Oh well, sorry about that but I really ned your reviews.

Review! Thank you so much for everything, I really appreciate it. :)


	17. Chapter 16: You lied

**Warning:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, not Naruto

* * *

Hiashi, the new council leader, called the whole council for a meeting. Of course, Sasuke came too. Naruto had stayed home complaining about how he was to tired to get up and go with him.

The meeting was about Naruto's restrictions being taken away. Hiashi had found that there were more rules that Naruto had to follow than he had imagined. It was a surprise the blonde could even manage a smile over all the rules and regulations he had to abide by. Some of the rule had never even been discussed by the council but were still passed. Those former council leaders were so evil and messed up.

* * *

"I call you here to discuss about the rules and regulations-"

"Good thing. I thought it was unfair that the rich families have to pay taxes while the absolute poor don't," a council member interjected. Other, poorer council members, glared at him.

Hiashi cleared his throat and the others ended their glare. Their focus was entirely back on their new council leader. "As I was saying, I call you here to discuss about the rules and regulations over Uzumaki Naruto and fix them."

Everybody froze. The rules needed fixing? When you talked about changing rules, the former leaders would have said adjust, not fix. There were only a few rules over Naruto that they knew of; none of them seemed too harsh. Slowly, but surely, they all nodded their heads in agreement. Sasuke just gave a small, "Hn," as he continued to stay completely composed and emotionless even though he was _very_ happy.

Then he and the other members saw Hiashi take out a huge stack of paper. Then another. And another. The stacks were so large that they covered his desk and the desk next to him. What were those stacks of pamphlets? Could those be the rules binding Naruto? It couldn't be, could it?

"These are all the rules that are over Naruto that a normal citizen doesn't have," Hiashi announced.

It was. It was the rules that bound Naruto. He was more trapped by the rules and regulations that anyone, even Sasuke, could imagine.

Hiashi sighed as he saw some of the members gaping mouths and others blank stares. "Let's begin, this will take us a while," he began. He grabbed a pamphlet and began to read aloud, this was going to be a long day, "Rule One. Uzumaki Naruto who is currently 5 and was found to punch a child back for getting the –punched- boy's friends to beat him up must now follow this rule. He is not permitted to punch, kick, or beat up any normal citizen of Konoha, even if they harm him in any way."

Everybody sat there stunned. This was partially the reason Naruto's revenge as a kid had only been pranks.

"Lets… fix it into: Naruto can use self-defense against a citizen who harms him but he may not take go to far or take revenge," a member suggested.

Debating over what that one the rule should change to took at least an hour.

* * *

Everybody could tell that this would take more than just a single meeting. It would take at least a couple of days, maybe even weeks to go through all those rules and they needed to use careful judgment.

They also knew that if they changed the rules daily then it would not only confuse them but Naruto and maybe even the whole village.

Then a member, who had earned many glares, which now included a Sharingan user, suggested, "Why don't we keep the damned fox here until we finish with his rules and regulations?"

" How do we suppose we do that? Naruto cannot be in the room when we are fixing this," another member rebuked.

"I never said that he would stay in this room," the member said with an evil grin. Some other very evil members caught on and voiced in their agreement.

"The only other rooms in this building are isolated prison cells for those who we are judging their crime," a member who opposed of the idea informed.

Eventually this led to fighting and major disputes over what should happen to Naruto while they were fixing the rules. Even Sasuke had joined into this argument.

They finally reached a conclusion as evening struck. Neither Sasuke nor Hiashi liked it but the others seemed to think it was a peaceful settlement.

When only the leader and one other person opposes the conclusion, majority rules.

Uzumaki Naruto would stay in a close-to-isolated, padded prison cell but will be brought whatever he needs or wants and is allowed to have visitors if he chooses. He would stay there until they finished going through and changing the rules and regulations toward him.

Nobody wanted to be the one who broke it to Naruto and made him come. They feared their life would be in danger, which it would. The members decided to make the Uchiha do it since he seemed to be the closest to Naruto.

The raven tried to reject his "mission" but to no avail. It was the first one he had ever rejected in his whole life but he didn't care. He kept thinking about the promise he made. The promise to never hurt him again. This would definitely hurt the blonde.

He had to bring the blonde hair. Hopefully, Naruto would listen to his explanation.

* * *

It was dark when Sasuke arrived back at Naruto's house. When he entered a blonde blur seemed to jump towards him. For a split second it looked as if the blonde wanted to choke him to death, but instead, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. So, Sasuke dismissed the thought by thinking, "_Naruto would never try to kill me, he's forgiven me and he loves me almost as much as I love him._"

"Hi dobe."

Naruto unwrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. It had only been a cover after all. When he had first seen Sasuke enter his house, Naruto's first instinct was to make him pay but he quickly stopped himself and opted for loving arms around neck instead.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted back, making Sasuke's ears ring. Naruto smirked because he knew that would happen but Sasuke didn't notice.

Naruto needed to take out his anger; otherwise he may terribly harm the raven.

Then Sasuke did something that Naruto didn't expect. He sighed a long sigh. The part of Naruto that was in love with Sasuke became worried.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's wrong? Did something happen at the meeting?"

"Just sit down at the table with me."

Naruto just nodded and sat down at the table with Sasuke. He felt, or rather, he knew that Sasuke was going to tell him something he didn't like.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I have to know what you're sorry about to accept your apology, bastard," Naruto nervously teased.

Sasuke let out a long sigh and closed his eyes in preparation for Naruto's reaction, and then he spoke. "It was decided at the council meeting that while we would fix the rules and restrictions that are over you, I didn't know that there was that much by the way, that you would have to stay in the building. In a solitary, padded… prison cell..." Sasuke opened his eyes quickly and added, "You do get to have anything you need or want... and visitors are allowed." Then he laid his eyes onto Naruto.

Naruto looked angry and there was definitely a killing intent coming out of him. His blonde hair covered his eyes though so Sasuke didn't notice how dark they had become. How cold and lifeless they now were.

In silence, Naruto got up and went to his bedroom. Sasuke just sat there, not knowing what to think of with Naruto's reaction. He had never expected for the blonde to be so silent. It sort of scared him.

* * *

Naruto emerged out of his bedroom, hair still not showing his eyes, with a duffel bag and the clothes he had worn when they had gone to the barbecue. Naruto stayed silent until he opened the door. "We have to be there by morning, so lets go now," Naruto called out as he jumped into the trees. His voice seemed hollow and lifeless.

Sasuke quickly caught up to him after locking the door. "Naruto…" he began.

The blonde gave no answer and gave no sign that he had even heard the Uchiha so the Uchiha stayed silent too.

Once they got there, Naruto had continued to stay silent until they got to his cell. As they were closing the door to his prison cell, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, showing his eyes. They were flickering between the red, angry eyes of Kyuubi, and the almost black eyes of Naruto. Anger and misery were clearly shown.

There were only two words Naruto said before the door was closed and locked, but they hit Sasuke hard, filling him with guilt.

"You lied."

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to post this last night, sorry!

I hate some of the council members too but if there was no opposing forces then it wouldn't be a story would it. Ya... I'm going to comfort myself with that logic.

The part where Naruto stopped himself from choking Sasuke made me annoyed too. I wanted to slap Sasuke for thinking Naruto had forgiven him so easily, but obviously I can't.

I know I shouldn't be satisfied with the ending of this chapter but I am, as the author, I am. I mean I don't like that Naruto was locked up but I like that Sasuke saw how much Naruto still hates him.

Sasuke is going to have to make it up to Naruto big time. (evil laugh)

Tell me what should happen next chapter if you have any ideas. I'll be glad to hear them.

So keep on reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I appreciate you doing so.

Review! Review! I want to know what you think about the chapter/story and I also want to know any ideas you have for the next chapter too! Knowing your predictions for the next chapter is exciting to know too! Thank you! :)


	18. Chapter 17: Tired

**Warning:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... but I own this plot!

* * *

By the time dawn struck, more than half of the village knew of Naruto's imprisonment and the rest were quickly finding out. The few who didn't know Naruto were happy about it but those who did know him, were furious. Naruto had done so much for the village and he was imprisoned over something they couldn't know about. Most of the villagers met in secret meetings and decided to hold up a protest later in the day and until Naruto was released.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang had gone to meet Naruto… and teach Sasuke a lesson. As they walked into the room they saw the blonde in a corner of the room. He seemed to be reading a book.

"Hey Naruto," they all said softly and kindly. Sympathy for him was eminent in their voices but so was anger for Sasuke. This brought up Naruto's full attention. No way did he want to be pitied on.

Spreading a grin across his face as he set his book down, Naruto exclaimed, "Hey guys, what's up? Thank you for visiting me even thought this place is pretty much a dump. Wait a minute… Did you guys bring ramen?!" An even wider grin spread over his face as he pounced towards the bags of ramen.

The gang sighed a sigh of relief thinking that Naruto was ok. What they didn't know was how much Naruto was trying his hardest to fake his happiness without them being suspicious. Naruto's eyes were still dark and lifeless but they couldn't really see them due to the fact that his blonde hair slightly covered them up without him even trying.

Naruto opened his door slightly and called out for a table, almost immediately a table appeared in front of him. The blonde set the ramen down on the table and lifted it all the way to the center of his room like it was nothing. Anybody could see that the table was at least a hundred pounds and balancing the ramen on top of it was amazing.

Gently putting it down, Naruto hurried to open his bag of ramen. With an itadakimasu, he began to eat. After he finished that one bowl, which only took a quick 5 seconds, Naruto asked, "Why aren't you guys eating? Come on eat some ramen. Its delicious."

The gang quickly nodded and took out their bowls of ramen. Naruto continued to eat bowl after bowl and, soon, most of them lost their appetites and gave theirs to the ramen-lover.

All that could be heard was Naruto slurping up his ramen and the blonde noticed this. Still, he didn't speak until he finished the ramen as to not raise any suspicion about his behavior. He didn't want to be asked, "Are you ok?" by anyone.

"Why are you so silent you guys?" he finally asked.

"Naruto do you want us to beat up Sasuke for you?" Sai asked ever so bluntly.

"Sai!" the rest of them groaned. Naruto began to laugh and that silenced them all up to watch the blonde. How could he laugh at a serious matter like this?

"Blunt as ever, I see," Naruto laughed. "But, no, I don't want, or need, you to beat up Sasuke."

"But why not? The asshole deserves it," Kiba protested.

"Because I think you guys would kill him instead. Plus, I don't want any of you to be involved in some mess because of me. He's an Uchiha so he's important. If you did something to him because of me you could get into loads more trouble," Naruto explained with a grin.

"But-" Sakura began.

"I want to deal with him on my own, ok? Can't you just respect my decision and leave it alone." Naruto had continued to grin when he had said that but there was a frightening seriousness in his tone that made them change the subject quickly.

"W-what were you r-reading Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked bravely.

"Oh, it's a book about jutsus. I was figuring that while I'm here I could spend my time learning some more," Naruto explained.

The others stared at him; they had figured it was a comic book or a book about ramen. They did not think there would come a day when Naruto would read an intellectual book for spending his time. Seeing the slightly bewildered faces, Naruto continued to explain, "I used to read a ton of books like these when I was on my two-year mission. It became a habit of mine so I read them when I have nothing else to do and I've learned a lot from them."

"Oh yeah! How was your mission?" Kiba asked, ignoring the talk about books since it was boring him.

Naruto laughed and continued on to talk about some funny things that happened during his mission. Most of them laughed on too. Gaara just stared at Naruto, confused at how laid-back Naruto was acting. Soon, it became late and it was time for the others to leave.

* * *

The last ones to walk out the door were Neji and Gaara. Both of them turned to face the still smiling Naruto and spoke simultaneously. "Are you sure you don't want us to beat up Sasuke for you?"

Naruto laughed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I'm sure. Don't worry about me." There seemed to be an underlying message that only a fellow Jinchurikii could understand. It was that if he did find them worrying about him he would be very upset about it.

Gaara nodded at Naruto and latched onto Neji's arm to drag him away since Neji didn't understand what Naruto was saying. "Come on, let's go home," Gaara whispered before he kissed Neji on the cheek. He knew that Naruto would figure this out, with or without his help.

* * *

Naruto let out a long sigh as he closed the door behind him. It had been a tiring day with them being here. He attempted to clean the table but was too lazy. He jumped onto his bed and snuggled with the pillow.

Yesterday he had been so angry and it had taken him forever to calm down his eyes so they didn't even flicker red. The fox demon had been so mad that he had tried to take control when they had been going to the council building. Surpressing Karuma, while Naruto, himself, had been angry enough to kill was difficult. After the cell door had closed, quieting down Karuma had taken a lot of energy out of him and most of his night.

Sasuke had betrayed the little trust Naruto had made with him by leading him to a jail cell. It didn't matter to the blonde if the raven had apologized. The raven had led him to the jail cell. He didn't even know why he was going to jail exactly. All he had heard were the words that said he had to go into a cell. The blonde didn't know why or how long he would have to stay there and he couldn't ask his friends because only the council members knew. Naruto figured it was because they thought of him as a monster and Hiashi hadn't been able to do anything about it.

No matter what, even though he was locked up in a cell, Naruto still respected Hiashi as the man had protected him from other restricting rules in the past. The blonde knew that even if the council leader opposed an idea, if more than half of the rest of the members decided on something, he couldn't do anything about it. Naruto figured that that was what happened.

* * *

As he thought about his day he felt miserable. They had all wanted to beat Sasuke up for him. Didn't they know that if they did, they would get in a lot of trouble? The Uchiha was a high-class citizen, a council member on top of that. If they were to harm him in any way then they could face prison time. And if they used there reasoning as it was for Naruto they could serve prison time _and_ lose many privileges. It was not good include a monster in your reasoning for beating up somebody like Sasuke.

Faking to his friends had been and lying to them about how he felt had been tiring. The blonde hated seeing pity on their faces. He hated hearing sympathy from their voices. It unnerved him. Those grins that Naruto made had been so fake, so widely stretched and he also had not dared to let anyone see his eyes. Nobody even asked why he wouldn't show his eyes. If they had, he would have to show them, which he didn't want to do. One would only be able to see that his eyes were blue if they looked very closely. They were that black and dark. His eyes showed misery and anger, something he didn't want anyone to see again. Still, it surprised him that they questioned him about it. Was it an act of Naruto's friends showing they care or was it that they didn't notice at all? The blonde couldn't find an answer.

Naruto was so tired about all of this. Sometimes he wanted to sleep and wake up thinking that this was all a dream, that this wasn't his life. But it was his life and he had to live it. The blonde refused to waste the life he was given. His father, Minato, and mother, Kushina, had both sacrificed their lives for the sake of him living. No matter how hard it would become, he would fight to live on. He would survive this world no matter how cruel it could be.

All that really troubled the blonde before sleep took over was the fact that he was bound to Sasuke forever. In the end Naruto knew that he would forgive Sasuke. He knew that he and Sasuke would be lovers. He just didn't know how and he hated it. The blonde hated that he loved the raven, would he ever come to love the fact that he did?

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! It took me a whole day to write this much so please tell me what you think. I was trying to show how Naruto is so good at faking his happiness that it even surprises himself. I was also trying to show the underlying feelings that Naruto had felt. I don't know if I did that well enough but it was worth a shot.

So Naruto hadn't heard Sasuke tell him that he was in the cell until they fix the rules so he doesn't even know that the rules are being changed. It'll be a surprise to him when he gets out and he has more freedom than ever before.

I think I'll either get Naruto out of the cell and be free next chapter or have Sasuke visit him. Tell me which one you want. -.- You better. -.-

Anyways... I tried to make up for the last few chapters being so short but I don't know if I accomplished that.

So... READ, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW! All of those who are already doing so, thank you!

Review, I want to know your likes and dislikes, what I should add or include, and I want to know what you have to say. I really do appreciate it! Thank you! :)


	19. Chapter 18: Maybe, Just Maybe

**warning:** boy X boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I own this plot... Believe it!

* * *

The village and Naruto had been notified as to why the blonde was in the cell. Still, nobody agreed with the council's reasoning so the villagers continued to protest. The council members did not want to ruin anymore of their reputation so they worked day in and day out, barely getting any rest. After a week of sleepless nights, they were done. Many of the rules were thrown out, as they were nonsensical.

For example, one of the rules said that Uzumaki Naruto could only buy certain clothes from the stores in Konoha. This obviously made no sense what so ever so they threw it out.

* * *

When Naruto was released, Sasuke didn't even get a chance to go near him. The blonde had refused to look at him, refused to even acknowledge the raven's presence.

Even though he knew Naruto had the right not acknowledge him being there after what had happened, it still irked Sasuke. He planned to talk to Naruto as soon as he got the chance... and as soon as it felt relatively safe to go near the blonde. His friends had surrounded Naruto and were giving off glares whenever the raven got close and a killer intent that meant, "until Naruto sees that you're here, we won't let you go anywhere near him, you bastard."

Naruto and his friends went to Ichiraku's for ramen. As they watched Naruto eat, they lost their appetites. Naruto was on his 30 something bowl while the rest of them hadn't even finished their first.

Signaling that he was content with how much he ate, Naruto pushed the bowl next to all the others. "Thanks for the delicious ramen, old man," Naruto grinned.

The old ramen guy smiled saying, "I'm glad you liked it Naruto. Come again soon." Then he went off to make some more ramen because Naruto had finished it all.

Naruto finished paying for his food, which didn't cost a lot since the ramen guy said that they were only 50 yen each for him today. As the others went on to pay for their food, Naruto went out of the shop. The blonde had been chuckling, though it sounded hollow if you bothered to notice, but was now silent. He was glaring at the sight before him, showing his dark blue eyes entirely.

The one he was staring at hesitated for a bit but tried to speak, "Naruto-"

"Not here," Naruto snapped. "We talk at our old training grounds because I can't very well be angry in public." The blonde's voice sounded darker and toned with more seriousness than Sasuke had ever heard. It was so different that it even brought up the others' attention.

"What are you doing here asshole?" they snapped. Everybody was glaring at the raven with a killing intent, when Naruto spoke up and surprised everybody, including Sasuke.

"Sorry guys. I'm going to have to leave so don't follow me," Naruto stated coldly. Then he turned to Sasuke and grumbled, "Let's go."

* * *

As the two boys disappeared towards the old Team 7 training grounds, the friends all looked at each other. Neji and Gaara were the first to speak up and they spoke simultaneously.

"He's going to do something stupid or that he regrets."

Neji was talking about Sasuke while Gaara was talking about Naruto. Either way, the message that came across was to not leave those two boys alone. Hurriedly, but as to not alert the raven and the blonde, they raced over to the training grounds and hid to watch from a distance.

* * *

By the time the two boys had reached the training grounds, it had started to rain. It was the same rain like the one in The Valley of The End all those years ago. It represented unshed tears.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry. How many times must I say it until you forgive me."

The blonde stayed silent in response. He just stood in front of the raven, cold and emotionless. His eyes were the only things that showed emotion and since they were clearly visible, even Naruto's friends/onlookers could see the anger and misery boiling inside. The blonde's eyes showed so much pain.

How had they not seen it before? The friends wanted to go and tell Naruto right then and there that they were sorry they never noticed his pain but they didn't. They had to watch in secret, not get on Naruto's bad side.

"Naruto, please say something," Sasuke pleaded.

This caused Naruto to twitch and turn to glare at Sasuke. "What do you want me to say Sasuke? Huh? Do you want me to tell you that I forgive you? I don't, dammit! Do you want me to say 'Oh Sasuke, don't apologize, you did nothing wrong'? Do you?! Like hell I would! Just because our fates are bound together doesn't mean that I have to forgive you over everything so easily, dammit!" Naruto shouted, rage was eminent in his voice.

"I don't expect you to forgive me so soon Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto stepped back slightly did he just see hatred in Sasuke's eyes. Were they meant for him?

Did the one he loved hate him now? Well it didn't matter anymore. He was doomed to a terrible fate and right now he really didn't like the bastard either. "_Geez, I sound like Neji_," Naruto thought as he let out a hollow, pained chuckle.

Sasuke realized that he had raised his voice at Naruto and immediately softened his face. He didn't want to sound as if he hated Naruto. Right now, the raven hated himself for hurting the blonde the way he did. "Naruto… I'm sorry…"

Then Sasuke froze. He heard a laugh pass Naruto's lips. It angered him a little. How could the blonde laugh like this?

"Sorry for what, Sasuke? I should apologize. I'm sorry I ever came into your life, so leave me alone forever," Naruto stated as he sounded cold and sarcastic. The blonde couldn't care less at what he was saying at the moment. He felt betrayed and hurt. Naruto didn't want to love if all love brought was misery and anger.

At seeing how cold and lifeless Naruto was being, and hearing those words come out of his mouth, Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed Naruto by the arms. He stared deeply into those once bright blue eyes.

"Let go," Naruto growled as he continued to stare coldly but fiercely into the raven's onyx eyes.

"No."

"Let go. Now," the blonde ordered. He was serious but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"I'm not letting go Naruto," Sasuke shot back. He was determined.

"I don't want you to be anywhere near me, much less grabbing me by my arms. Now this is my final warning let go you lying bastard," the blonde warned. He was serious and his voice was laced with malicious ice. When Sasuke didn't let go immediately, Naruto pushed Sasuke far away from him, himself.

This time Sasuke was mad too. "Dammit Naruto! Can't you see that this was for your own good?!" Quickly, Sasuke realized what he had said and tried to apologize, "I didn't mean to say that, Naruto. I'm sorry."

It was too late. No apologies from Sasuke could calm Naruto down at that moment. Naruto had finally snapped against Sasuke.

"I'll make you regret even being born," Naruto growled so deeply it was a surprise that this was Naruto and not Karuma speaking. He started to walk towards the raven slowly, scaring his friends who were watching and Sasuke.

Sasuke got into a defensive pose, not wanting to hurt Naruto, but he could sense Naruto's killing intent. The raven knew that he was in danger and soon would everybody else.

The blonde mouthed a few words, which were inaudible. All of a sudden the raven realized he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. An instant after that Sasuke could feel his bones breaking one by one. He could feel cuts and bruises forming on his body. It was like all of the non-life threating injuries were coming back all at once and at full force. All those wounds combined were life threatening though.

Sasuke wanted to scream, he even tried to scream but no sound came out. It was if all his pain was being ignored, as if no one cared about his pain, and he felt so alone.

Finally he felt his body drop to the ground. Sasuke felt numb but at the same time in so much pain. He felt himself in the middle of consciousness and unconsciousness.

As Sasuke forced himself to stay awake and look up, he saw a sight that made him think, "_I'm going to die_."

Naruto was running towards him and was going to punch his head into the ground.

* * *

It looked as if Naruto didn't care if he killed Sasuke. Scared for Naruto and Sasuke, the friends jumped out of the trees and sped towards stopping Naruto from landing a final blow. Everyone knew that Naruto would never be able to live with himself if he killed someone; even if it was somebody he was very furious with.

"Stop it Naruto!" they all yelled as they grabbed on to him to prevent him from moving forward.

After a few moments of incessant growling, Naruto finally seemed to calm down. As the hands that had prevented him from going forward loosened, Naruto straightened up. "Shit," he muttered, "I used that jutsu on him, didn't I?"

Not knowing what Naruto was talking about, or why Sasuke had fallen to the ground with a face twisting in pain, they cautiously let the blonde walk towards the raven.

* * *

**Sasuke's PoV:**

* * *

As Naruto kneeled down in front of me, I struggled to stay awake and listen to him. He seemed to have something important to say.

"I don't want you dead even though you did hurt me," he whispered so softly that I was probably the only one who could hear. "I never planned to use that jutsu on anyone either so I guess I should apologize. I'm sorry. I think you have learned your lesson not to mess with me though," Naruto sighed, as if he was deep in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking about.

He placed his hand on top of my hair and whispered, " I think I might actually forgive you."

I looked up at him with so much hope. My sunshine just gave me a small smile in return.

I really am so powerless. I don't know anything about how Naruto's pain at all. Look at me. I'm lying on the ground in a heaping mess. My bones are broken and I'm bleeding. All the while, Naruto's fine, not even a scratch. Hell, his blonde hair is still the same. I have to make it up to Naruto. I have to. I want, no, I need him in my life. I just hope he wants me back. I love him a lot and I hope he forgives me. I will wait, no matter how long it takes, until he does.

I look up at Naruto again and he pats his hand on my hair again. I hear him utter, "Rest." Then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! I wrote 4 pages on this. I'm proud of it too.

Special thanks to Quinn1989 for this idea and special thanks to Guest, for also saying I should follow this idea. I hope it is close to your expectations and you are happy with it.

So... I decided to do something a little different and do the last part from Sasuke's point of view. What do you think?

Well, just to tell you if you are curious, Naruto used a jutsu on him to make Sasuke fall asleep. That way it wouldn't be so painful when Naruto left him at the hospital.

Yes the nice person in me can't really keep Naruto furious at Sasuke after this. I mean, Naruto almost killed him. Ya... I'm having an inner debate about what should happen next in their relationship.

Well next chapter I think we will get to see a bit of Tsunade. What do you think about that?

Tell me any ideas you have about what should happen next. I really appreciate it.

FOLLOW! FAVORITE! READ! REVIEW! If you're already doing so, THANK YOU!

So, review review, review. I can not stress that enough. I want to know what you think, your opinions, your ideas. Thank you. :)


	20. Chapter 19: Congratulations!

**warning: **yaoi

**disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto... I own this plot though!

* * *

When Sasuke awoke to the incessant beeping noises, he found himself lying on a bed in a hospital room. His head hurt to much to think about why he was there at the moment and he figured the reason would show up soon enough so he didn't bother to try.

As he scanned the room, he saw his beloved sitting on the chair next to him. It seemed the blonde had rested his head on Sasuke's bed and fallen asleep.

"Naruto…" he whispered softly and sweetly as he petted the blonde's surprisingly soft hair. Sasuke had always figured it would be spiky because of the way it stuck up in a bunch of different places but he was wrong. His hair was actually soft.

"Mmm," Naruto mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled closer to the hand. Sasuke smiled a little bit as he thought of how cute Naruto was. There was a momentary peace in his time.

Then everything came rushing back to him. How Naruto had beaten him with some weird jutsu he had never heard of and how he had to go to the hospital because of the jutsu, it all came back. He stopped letting his hand go through the blonde hair and stared at the blonde himself.

Did Naruto really want to kill him? He hoped not. Sasuke hoped that some how, some way, Naruto would forgive him and stay with him forever.

Then Sasuke questioned himself, was that how Naruto feels? Unable to scream and when he does scream, does he feel as if his screams go unheard? Having everyone ignore your screams in pain really hurts. Is that how Naruto felt? Sasuke knew that the blonde had a lot of pain in his life, he just didn't realize until now that it was this much.

No wonder Naruto had a hard time trusting people. Sasuke lowered his head slightly. No wonder Naruto was so angry with him. The raven felt that he deserved it. After all, he broke the blonde's trust many times.

* * *

As he zoned out while string at the blonde, he did not notice Naruto's eyes slowly opening up. Until, of course, Naruto was sitting up straight with eyes wide open and looking back at him.

"Um, Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called out as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Thus, snapping the raven out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Um… hi dobe," Sasuke said cautiously. He was worried he would say the wrong thing again.

"Well hello to you to asshole. Don't call me a dobe," Naruto shot back as he got up. "Tsunade obaa-chan ordered me to take care of you so you can't get rid of me even if you want to," he explained. Sasuke heard Naruto faintly mumble, "but I bet you would after what I did to you."

Quickly, Sasuke interjected, "I would never want to get rid of you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in astonishment for a while and Sasuke stared right back. Not sure why, but Sasuke felt as though he had to so he could prove that he wasn't lying. Naruto was the first to avert his gaze and he walked over to the other side of the room to grab a menu.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

After breakfast, Sasuke got tired and decided to take a nap. Well much less decided and more like he was ordered. Naruto kept on telling him to get some more rest and finally, Sasuke complied with his beloved's wishes. As soon as Sasuke fell asleep, Naruto drifted into his thoughts.

* * *

I can't believe I'm feeling even the slightest bit guilty. I mean I know I was mad at Sasuke, furious beyond belief actually, but to think I tried to kill him.

I have never so directly tried to kill someone and that's probably why I feel guilty and scared at myself. I can believe I used a jutsu similar to Daijigoku no Jutsu, in other words, Big Hell Technique.

(**a/n:** Yeah… I was trying to look for a jutsu that sounded like it brought upon a lot of pain on the individual physically and this was the closest _sounding_ one.)

I think he deserved getting beat up. Hell I've wanted to beat the bastard up with my own hands ever since I got back. Still, I never wanted to beat him up so badly that it would threaten his life.

Now I can't look at him for to long. Sasuke's all covered in bandages and bruises; the stupid heart monitor is still attached to him for kami-sama's sake. He can't leave the hospital bed for weeks and when he does he won't be able to do missions for so long. When I had first realized what I had done to him, I just wanted to stop feeling that much pain. That's why I did the Force Sleep Technique, otherwise known as, Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu.

I couldn't give him any immediate healing because I'm not very good at it. I know how to do simple things but with those many wounds. There was very little I could do so I rushed him to the hospital.

I can't believe I even feel guilty. Damn it all! I'm so divided on how I should feel about this. I think I should forgive him now after this but at the same time I don't.

The part of me that loves Sasuke is telling me to forgive him. It's telling me to forgive him and at least be friends again. Doesn't that part of me know that we can never just be friends? After all, if we both love each other, it will only be a short time before our friendship evolves into the relationship of lovers.

I mean, no matter what, even after all of this I still love him. That's why I think my heart is leaning more towards forgiving him.

There's still that insecure, angry part of me who just wants him to go away. That part of me keeps telling me that I'm going to be hurt by him again. It keeps telling me not to trust him.

After all, how many times has he degraded me and discouraged me before. When I went after him he called me weak. Sasuke told me that all of my power, all of my strength, comes from Karuma. None of my friends knew of Karuma at the time. Heck, I wasn't even friends with Karuma back then. Does he _know_ how much that hurt? It hurt so much and no one could tell me otherwise, that's why I had trained so much after then. I had wanted to get stronger to prove to Sasuke that I didn't get my power from the Kyuubi.

I wanted to prove to him that I was strong enough.

I admit it, I'm still jealous over the fact that Sasuke continues to have higher positions than me. He betrayed the village and he _still_ has a higher position than me. What the hell is up with that?

I just want to beat Sasuke for once. Just once. That's probably never going to happen though. The only way I could beat Sasuke is by becoming Hokage and I don't think that's very likely. I mean, last time I checked, he was the only Kage candidate. I figure he'll become Hokage too.

…I still want to become Hokage…

Dammit! What should I do?! I'm so confused and split between what I should think about Sasuke for now. Maybe I should forgive him but not let him have me. Does that even make any sense? Uggh, why is love is a confusing thing?

* * *

The door slammed open, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. It was Tsunade.

"Obaa-chan~ don't be so loud," Naruto whispered as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"Don't call me that, squirt. I put some medication in his food so he would heal faster. The side effect for it is only sleeping and he needs his rest anyways. So he won't get up from the door slamming open," Tsunade explained.

Tsunade had noticed how dark Naruto's eyes had been when they brought Sasuke and they still hadn't changed. She wanted to frown and tell Naruto to brighten up but she knew she couldn't very well do that. Naruto would notice her worrying about him and Naruto hated people worrying about him. It was probably because he had never had people worry about him when he was younger so he found it unnatural now.

Taking a quick check over Sasuke's condition, she accidently let out a small sigh. Naruto had really done a number on the sharingan-user.

"What's wrong obaa-chan? Did I hurt him that bad?" Naruto questioned. Worry and guilt couldn't help but escape from his voice.

"Nothing a little time won't fix," Tsunade assured. Then she turned to the jinchurikii holder and said, "That's not the reason I came here anyways."

"Huh?" Confusion took over Naruto's face. "What could you be doing here if you are not checking up on Sasuke?"

"Well, I just came to tell you to show up at my office in a few weeks. I figured I wouldn't be able to see you until then so I'm telling you now."

"Why wouldn't I see you until then obaa-chan?"

Tsunade let out a short grumble as she walked out of the room, "Because I have a ton of paperwork." Thus, leaving a confused Naruto alone with his thoughts… and a still resting Sasuke.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Sasuke was finally released from the hospital. The next day, they were to go to the Hokage's office.

Naruto didn't understand but he let Sasuke go to the office before him because of Sasuke's insistence on arriving there before him and alone. Weird.

After the raven left, Naruto came up with a miserable thought: Sasuke had to go there early to get accepted into being Hokage. Naruto would come later, as a guest in the congratulatory party for Sasuke becoming Hokage.

"With my luck, that will probably happen," Naruto muttered.

* * *

When the time came for him to arrive at the Hokage's office, he rushed over their as the negative thought he had before had occupied most of his mind. He started to believe if it was true and decided he would want to get it over with as quickly as possible. That way there would be less pain.

As he knocked on the doors and they opened he was a little surprised. Ok, maybe not a little, he was very surprised. Golden confetti had appeared and was falling everywhere. Sakura, Lee, Sai, Ino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Ten-Ten, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, even Shizune, they were all here. Naruto could even hear Karuma chuckling, happily, at the site. He seemed to know exactly what was going on while Naruto didn't.

There was a banner in front of him that said: Congratulations, Naruto! You deserve it! Right underneath it though is what surprised him. Standing right there, and being the most handsome Naruto had ever seen him, was Sasuke.

Not knowing what else to say, the blonde stuttered, "Um… what am I being congratulated about?" The others laughed, they already knew why.

Naruto gave himself a mental slap. When he heard himself say it, he bet he sounded really dumb for doing so. Then again, what else could he have said?

The doors closed behind him and Naruto felt himself pushed toward Sasuke. He stopped and stood right in front of Sasuke, still confused at all the smiles he was getting. Sasuke cleared his throat and brought on Naruto's full attention.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I would like to congratulate you on becoming the 6th Hokage of the Village Hidden in The Leaves in the Land of Fire."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Naruto becomes Hokage!

So I made Sasuke, finally, realize that Naruto has had more pain in his life than he could ever imagine. I'm proud of that too.

I also showed how confused Naruto was feeling about Sasuke because, heck, even I'm confused on what should happen next in their relationship. Please tell me what you want to see next. The other reason being that there needed to be a few dark thoughts/angst. Then again was it angst? I'm not really sure but I'll go with it.

Mini Advertisement- Wonder how Naruto reacts to this news? Read the next chapter that will come out soon!

I put in the jutsu names that sounded close to what Naruto did. Now when I say sounded, I mean sounded. I don't actually know if they're similar because, frankly, I can't remember all of those jutsu names. So sorry if that annoys you.

Also, I'm trying to write another sasunaru fanfic but…. It's supposed to be romance/humor type of fanfic with a little darkness but it keeps becoming overly dark! Uggh… I think I have to rewrite it again… But I will try! Try until my fingers become raw from typing! Yeah… that was sort of my little pep talk to me and a little complaining. Sorry if you couldn't care less.

Anyways… I know Naruto should've become a Kage candidate first but I figured, with Tsunade alive, she could just help him if he really needs it. Naruto's smart though, he might not need it.

Oh yeah! Idea! Idea! We jump forwards two years into the future and Sasuke and Naruto are dating? They wouldn't have done anything more than dates yet. Tell me what you think of that idea.

READ! PM! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! If you're already doing so… THANK YOU!

Review, review, review! I really want to know your thoughts, your opinions, your ideas, and anything else. I really do appreciate getting feedback from all of you. Thank you :)


	21. Chapter 20: Happy

**warning: **yaoi

**disclaimer**: dont own Naruto but I do own this plot

"Wait. This is a joke, right?"

"No Naruto. I'm, no, we are telling you the truth. You've really become Hokage," Sasuke assured.

"Are you sure you aren't just messing with me?"

"Squirt, we're telling you the truth. You're Hokage now."

A mixture of emotions appeared on Naruto's expression, as he stood there, silent.

* * *

**_Inside Naruto..._**

* * *

**"Kit, you're Hokage. Congrats."**

"I can't be Hokage."

**"Well you are."**

"No, the villagers still hate me. They would never accept this."

**"No they don't, kit. They wanted you to be the next Hokage."**

"If that was true then why did they chase me around with torches? Why did they beat me? Why did they call me a monster? Why did they oppose me becoming a ninja?"

**"That was in the past."**

"So I'm just supposed to forget about all of those things they did to me? I'm supposed to forgive them and get over it?"

**"Well, in a way, yes."**

"How could you even say that?! You know what they did to me! You were there the whole time. How can I forgive them if all I know is how to hate them?"

**"You are the one who always said that you would get rid of the hatred in this world. What about that?"**

"I grew up. I became smarter. I know now that nothing can get rid of hatred in this world. Hell, I can't get rid of the hatred in myself."

**"You don't even try to end your hatred anymore."**

"And why should I try? They will hate me forever anyways."

**"Don't you understand, Kit? They voted you to become Hokage. They've accepted you. Your dreams were never shattered like you thought. There was always hope."**

"They did shatter my dreams this is probably just a plan to get me to trust them or build up my hopes. Then they'll tear it all down again and they will be able to because, by then, I would trust them."

**"They aren't going to do that, Kit."**

"How do you know? All they ever did to me was put me through pain and loneliness"

**"But in that you found true friends who care about you."**

"… They still hurt me more as a child than anyone is supposed to be hurt in a lifetime."

**"Yes, the villagers tormented you as a kid but you overcame that. You continued to smile. You wanted to prove that you were stronger than that."**

"And how did that help?"

**"When the Uchiha left, you smiled whenever you got to see him. Good or bad. You, kit, never gave up. That is what brought the Uchiha back. Your smile and willingness to never give up. The fact that you got stronger just to save him from darkness."**

"So what?!" Naruto shot back, though his voice cracked.

**"Do you know how much you've stopped smiling after you went against your ninja way? Your way was to never give up, but look, you did. And with that left your smile. With that left your happiness."**

"My happiness disappeared? When have I ever been happy?! The villagers always brought me pain and after they stopped tormenting me directly, Sasuke left. He said I wasn't wanted. Now tell me, when have I ever been happy during those times?"

**"You know what, I've watched you grow up; I can tell when or when not you're happy. I know that you're happy when you're with your friends. I know you're happy when Iruka-sensei treats you to ramen. I know you're happy when Tsunade gives you high ranked missions. I know you were happy when everybody, your friends and Kakashi and Iruka and Jiraya and Tsunade and the rest of them, all accepted you when they found out that you were a demon holder. And I can see that being with Sasuke, you're the happiest but you just won't admit it. I don't blame you though so I won't force you about that."**

"So what if I was happy at those times? My dreams never came true." You could just see that Naruto was admitting that everything the Kyuubi just said was true. Even Naruto was admitting that Karuma was right.

**"This, being Hokage, is your dream. Your dream to be Hokage is coming true. If you accept this, you'll be happy. So damn it, kit, I want you to accept this. I want you to be content with at least something."**

"… Thank you Karuma," Naruto whispers after a few moments of silence. "I'll trust you about this and accept being Hokage. That is, if Sasuke isn't lying to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was though. There is bound to be some opposition though. I am a jinchurikii after all."

Karuma was about to reassure Naruto that it would be all right but Naruto had already left to the outside world.

* * *

_**back to the outside world...**_

* * *

It seemed as if Naruto had only been talking to Karuma for a few seconds, though it had seemed like many minutes, maybe even hours.

"You're absolutely telling the truth, right?" Naruto whispered quietly enough so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke only nodded with a small smile in response. Naruto knew that Sasuke was telling the truth at that moment. It was if that response brought out the truth more than any reassuring words could. Sasuke wasn't lying to him and that meant a lot on it's own.

His dream was coming true. He was Hokage! As it sunk in, Naruto smiled at Sasuke. The blonde's smile was a real one, one that nobody had seen for a long time. His eyes were ocean blue again. They were so beautiful that they brightened up the whole room.

Everybody broke out in cheers and even more streamers and confetti came down over them. Tsunade even brought out a champagne bottle and opened it with a pop.

They all had a party in that small office room, which had been the best place to have one. In the midst of them having fun and getting drunk, Naruto's smile never faltered. Because his smile never dropped, everyone else smiled too. It was if Naruto's smile had the power to make them have an even bigger blast.

Even Sasuke, the one who is supposed to be the broodiest person in the world, smiled. After all, seeing Naruto smile is what he loved.

Naruto was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Uggh! I'm so annoyed. It wouldn't let me upload this chapter until now. Stupid server.

Anyways, I can't believe that this is chapter 20. I never expected to get these many reviews either so THANK YOU!

Also, I do think that Naruto should be happy by this. I mean, this was his dream after all.

I want Sasuke and Naruto to date by chapter 25. Have any ideas on how that should come to be? I mean I have an idea, but its not really creative and I want to know what your ideas are. After they start dating, I plan to do a time skip. What do you think?

Well, I planned to write a longer author's note but the stupid server could crash again at any second so I'm not going to bother myself to do so.

READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, REVIEW! IF YOU'RE ALREADY DOING SO, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.

Review, review, review! I can not stress that enough. I need your opinions and your ideas to write so please review or pm. it only takes a short while.

Thank you! :)


	22. Chapter 21: Assistant

**warning: **yaoi

**disclaimer: **i dont own Naruto

Karuma (Kyuubi) = **bold**

* * *

Soon, Naruto began his job as Hokage. Tsunade had offered to help him for the first week, but he declined. Much to all of their amazement, Naruto completed the paperwork flawlessly.

It had been a busy week since he had just become Hokage too but he managed to finish up all the paperwork.

After a few weeks of paperwork amongst other things, Naruto began to collaborate with the council. This surprised the council members, as they and the Hokage had never worked together since the First Hokage. What surprised them the most was how mature Naruto acted in front of them. They could hardly believe that this was the same person who had pulled pranks on them (and the village) as a kid. Not only that, but Naruto was a good speaker too. It was amazing that an 18 year old could be so capable.

They named these meetings the: Hokage-Council Conference, or for short, the HCC.

* * *

It was only the third HCC but the council members already wanted to propose something to Hokage-sama a.k.a Naruto.

Since Hiashi was the council leader, he had to explain it to Naruto. "Well, Nar- Hokage-sama," Hiashi began, quickly correcting himself. He had been calling Naruto by his first name and switching it to Hokage-sama wasn't easy.

Even Naruto found it odd when people called him Hokage-sama. So he asked them to call him by his name unless they are in front of others for official things as to not get them into trouble. Naruto knew of honor fanatics that would chase them to the ends of the universe if they heard them speak like that while he was working.

Continuing on, Hiashi announced, "As we all know, you have been finishing your paperwork at an amazingly fast pace. Still, we believe you need a partner or an assistant by your side, at almost all times."

"Do you mean somebody like Shizune-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we know you are the strongest in the village and an amazing Hokage from what we can see but, sometimes the job can be stressful or lonely. So, as to not let that happen, you need to have somebody at your side. This person can even substitute for you when absolutely necessary. So, we have already chosen one for you," Hiashi explained.

Before Naruto even brought up his objections, Hiashi continued, "Don't worry. It's somebody you know."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked with a grave tone of seriousness. After all, lots of people he knew weren't so nice to him.

"The person has asked to keep their identity a secret. So you won't know who it is until tomorrow. When said person meets you in your office," a council member interjected.

"And why are you listening to said person's request?"

"Because Hokage-sama knows this person well and, we believe, in good terms," the council member whimpered. You could just see an ominous aura coming out of Naruto.

Naruto sighed, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with his other matters if he didn't start now. He would have to leave his wondering for later.

* * *

When the Hokage-Council Conference ended, night had already fallen. Once Naruto could leave, he walked home warily.

He was tired. Dealing with the council members always took a lot out of him. Especially dealing with council members who thought of him as a monster.

"I want to be at home and sleeping already," Naruto grumbled.

**"Then you, Kit, should sleep in the Hokage chambers that were prepared for you. They are right next to your office," **Karuma responded lazily.

"Too much in the center of everything," Naruto pointed out.

**"True."**

"… My house is too far," Naruto whined tiredly as he opened his front door.

**"Well, at least you don't have to worry about assassins, Kit. Not that you would lose to them."**

"Goodnight Karuma," Naruto yawned as he slumped into his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Naruto wasn't even able to let him-self wonder about who his assistant was. He was that tired.

Yawning once again, Karuma muttered, **"Goodnight to you to, Kit,"** before falling asleep.

* * *

"Shoot! I have to hurry, otherwise I'll be late," Naruto cursed as he hurried to get ready. In a flash he was out the door and out of the forest that surrounded it.

Naruto had woken up late and he didn't even have time for a breakfast. He was very hungry but he knew that if he stopped for one second to get something to eat, he would be late.

After he became Hokage, Naruto learned that there was a set time that he should be in the office by. On top of that, his unknown assistant was appearing today. It would not be a good if he arrived after him.

"Dammit Karuma! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Naruto asked as he ran towards the Hokage building. Nobody could see him but Naruto still was slightly nervous. After all, he didn't want to lose the acknowledgement he had spent his entire life wanting.

Karuma grunted an apology and continued on sleeping.

"Yeah, just sleep. That's all I've ever seen you do lately," Naruto muttered. When Karuma didn't respond, the blonde sighed.

Naruto was going to attempt to wake the Kyuubi up to yell at him until he realized he was at the Hokage building. Quickly reciting a short jutsu, the window opened up widely enough for him to fit through it.

"I made it," Naruto sighed, as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, before looking around the room. He just hoped that the assistant wasn't here yet.

"You're late, usuratonkachi," a familiar voice announced.

Registering the voice as Sasuke, blue eyes flashed open to glare at the raven. "Don't call me a moron, teme!" Naruto shot back.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me. What are you here for anyways?"

"They didn't explain anything to you did they?" Sasuke sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned sternly.

"At the meeting yesterday, they told you that your assistant would meet you in the morning."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused or at least refusing to understand what Sasuke had just said.

"That means, I'm your assistant, dobe," the raven sighed. Sasuke looked at Naruto and got a blank response. Inwardly, he was freaking out at why Naruto wasn't responding but since he was an Uchiha, he kept on his stoic expression.

All of a sudden, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly enough to snap them both out of their thoughts. Being that it was his stomach, the blonde blushed in embarrassment as he put his hands on his stomach. He really hoped it wouldn't be any louder.

Too late, his stomach grumbled even louder this second time.

"D-don't laugh," Naruto stuttered as he wished his stomach would just shut up.

Sasuke made an faint smirk and nodded before going into the room, that was supposed to be the Hokage's bedroom, next door. He came out with some fruit and oatmeal.

"It's not ramen but eat up anyways," Sasuke stated as he put down the food on his, surprisingly tidy (because people thought Naruto was messy), desk.

Sitting down, Naruto ate the food that was in front of him. After he finished Naruto mumbled something.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"I said, that I don't always eat ramen all the time and… thank you," Naruto whispered a little more clearly.

"Well, I can't have you fainting from hunger," Sasuke stated as he tried to hold down his light blush. His small smile visible to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with meaningful eyes, all the while, thinking, _"Maybe having Uchiha Sasuke as my assistant wont be so bad…"_

* * *

**_A/N:_**I'm too tired to write an actual a/n.

I'll just say this: I think this chapter is ok but I need to know what you think. Also, please tell me ideas on how to bring them together. I need your help.

READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, REVIEW! IF YOU'RE ALREADY DOING SO, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.

Review, review, review! I can not stress that enough. I need your opinions and your ideas to write so please review or pm. it only takes a short while.

Thank you! :)


	23. Chapter22: Never Letting Go of Your Hand

**warning:** Yaoi!

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot

* * *

Another groan escaped out of the two teens' mouths. They had been stuck in the Hokage office for a week, working on the summer festival. While the daily paperwork was easy and always finished, the festival required new things to do each day and at any time, making it impossible to leave.

"We haven't left here all week… and the festival ends today!" Naruto complained as he rested his head on the desk while making a pouty face.

"Hn."

"Don't ignore me bastard. We've been stuck in this room for the whole summer festival and nobody has even come in to visit us unless to give us more festival-work. Now I know what obaa-chan must've gone through."

"So?" Sasuke commented as he opted not to push an annoyed and bored Naruto's buttons.

"So~ I want to go!" Naruto whined a little more loudly than he meant to.

"Why? It's the same thing every year so it isn't special," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto stopped complaining, he stopped talking even. He just continued on with the festival work that lay on the side of his desk. It had only been a few seconds but Sasuke could tell there was something wrong.

There was an internal struggle inside Sasuke. Should he let the silence continue and wait for Naruto to be himself or should he risk the bond he had just recreated with Naruto over the past few weeks and ask? Asking could make Naruto even more depressed, he didn't want that. Still, there was no sound coming out of the blonde and that worried the raven more than anything.

Sasuke waited a few seconds longer and when Naruto made no move to talk the raven took a deep breath and began to speak. "Usuratonkachi, what did I say that made you upset?"

Naruto didn't reply and continued to look straight at the work in front of him, ignoring Sasuke's question. The sharingan-user propped him-self out of his desk and went over to the front of Naruto's desk.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's stare upon him even though he was trying to concentrate on his paperwork. He just couldn't ignore the raven's presence. Especially since their relationship has been getting better since he became Hokage.

It had been _quite a few_ weeks but since they had to be by each other almost 24/7 they were friends now, he guessed, but it was sort of weird to say it. After all, Naruto had a hard time forgiving Sasuke. Even if they became lovers he would take a while to forgive him completely. Even Naruto had to admit that he wanted to date Sasuke though.

"Um… yeah, teme?" Naruto asked nervously. He knew Sasuke would be able to tell something was wrong. He just hoped Sasuke would let it be. They had known each other long enough to tell what the other's tones of their voices meant. Naruto could decipher what each 'hn' meant for goodness sake.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

"_So much for hoping for Sasuke to let it be," _Naruto thought. The blonde responded by saying, "Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about and I can tell something is wrong. Don't lie to me dobe," Sasuke warned sternly.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't in a mood for a fight so he figured he should just get it over with and tell him. Even though he was positive that Sasuke would ask for a huge explanation. "I've never been to a festival over here before," Naruto whispered after taking a deep breath.

There was a long pause before Sasuke responded. "What do you mean? It's at the same time and spot every year."

"That doesn't matter."

"Hn." You could tell Sasuke was being sarcastic and asking for a better reason.

The blonde let out another long sigh and leaned his chair backwards, closing his eyes. He really couldn't look at anybody when talking about his past and he knew he had to otherwise Sasuke wouldn't let go of the subject until he did. "I didn't even know that there was a festival until we were chunin."

"…Huh?" Even if Sasuke were trying his hardest, he still wouldn't be able to mask his confusion. How could you not know about the festival when you were a little kid? That is the age that it should be the only thing on your mind. On top of that, it ran for a week. It was hard not to notice it.

"The Third Hokage always told me that I shouldn't come out for that week or even look outside. It was the same as how I spent my birthday so I didn't care to ask questions. That's why I didn't know that the festival even existed."

As Naruto talked, a scowl appeared on Sasuke's face. He was angry with the Third Hokage for making Naruto miss out on some fun things in his childhood. On top of that, it means Naruto never celebrated his birthday. Come to think of it, he didn't even know when the blonde's birthday was. Naruto had never brought it up so he never had a chance to ask.

"When I was 6, I tried to sneak outside. Man, was I an idiot. The second I opened my door, eve though I only opened it by a little, glass bottles, kunais, and shurikens were thrown at me simultaneously. I managed to close the door in time to not get hit by any of them but after that, as a kid, I never dared to go out." When Naruto heard silence as a response, he took it as a sign to continue. "Then when we were chunin, I found out about the festival from overhearing Sakura and Ino bickering. Sometimes I don't know if this super hearing of mine is a good or bad thing."

"… What did you do after you found out?"

Naruto let out a hollow laugh. "I got angry of course. Then I barged into the Third Hokage's office and demanded an explanation. He apologized and said the usual."

"The usual?"

"That the villagers had considered me a threat because of the Kyuubi and they were uncomfortable with me coming there. It was supposed to be a happy celebration for the village after all. Plus, if I had gone to it when I was little, he wouldn't be able to stop the villagers because as a Hokage he had to not interfere greatly, even if what they were doing to me was pure ostracism. That and some other stuff was the usual."

Sasuke's fists tightened. The fact that it was what happened a lot upset him and he wanted to punch those villager's brains out. They took so much of the good things in his childhood. It really surprised Sasuke that he had never seen Naruto actually depressed over anything when they were kids. The blonde pouted but he had never seen him actually cry as a child. The raven was upset with himself. How could he say he loved Naruto if he didn't even know this about the blonde?

"Afterwards, the Third said I could go to the festival. I was really happy when he had said that. I had never gone to a festival at that time before, remember? Anyways, whenever the festival came up I got a mission to do all by myself in another village. I usually went to Gaara's place. Obaa-chan never knew about how I was the only chunin that had a mission during that time but she figured it was supposed to be a good thing. After all, I always complained about not getting enough missions. Then I went with Ero-Sennin for two years so I couldn't go obviously. By then I was used to it and I was too preoccupied in bringing you back to care. Then, soon after you came back, we became ANBU and we both know that I left after that and just came back this year. So… yeah." Naruto sat up from his chair and looked at Sasuke who looked conflicted. He could tell why. "Hey, teme!"

"Hn?" Sasuke asked not really paying attention.

"Don't feel bad about not knowing. Only the Third and me knew about it. You're the first person I ever told. Plus, I hate it when you look like that. I didn't want to make you upset," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and said, "You would never make me upset. Thank you for telling me."

For a while they just stared at each other. Not glaring, but looking into each other's eyes. Naruto was the first to break his gaze and he clapped his hands together snapping Sasuke back to reality, again.

(**a/n:** Don't you think Sasuke is snapping back to reality a lot in this chapter.)

"Time to get to work. I want to finish this off as soon as possible," Naruto said as he got another pile of papers to finish off.

"Hn." Sasuke merely nodded and went back to his desk to finish the rest. He was deep in thought.

* * *

It was evening and Naruto was gazing longingly outside from the window. He had finished all his paperwork but he couldn't really leave. Sasuke had left earlier and said he was going to come back soon and wait for him. He hoped the raven would come back soon; he wanted to go even if he couldn't dress up for it.

"What's taking the bastard so long anyways?" Naruto muttered.

As soon as he had said those words, Sasuke came bursting in with two yukatas in his hands. "Get changed quick, the festival will end soon," was all Sasuke said before he shoved Naruto in the side room with a yukata that he was previously holding.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, dumbfounded.

"Hurry up," Sasuke mumbled on the other side of the door. It seemed he was putting his own too.

After he rushed to put it on, Naruto looked in the mirror and blushed. The yukata was pure snow white with lovely gold trims that accented his hair beautifully. The fabric wasn't itchy like he expected it to be either. It was soft and very comfortable. It was a simple yukata but that's what made it beautiful and made it look even more amazing on Naruto.

"Um, Sasuke? I'm coming out. Are you finished changing?" Naruto asked before opening the door. The though of seeing Sasuke changing made him blush. He managed to calm down by the time he heard Sasuke answer with a 'hn'.

When Naruto opened the door it was hard to stop him-self from gaping. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue yukata with onyx black trim that matched his eyes. It made Sasuke look more handsome than ever. The yukata suited him perfectly.

"Y-you look amazing," they both stuttered simultaneously which was followed by a small blush.

Suddenly, Sasuke held Naruto's hand and began dragging him to the festival.

"Hey teme! I can walk on my own."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto's hand but loosened his grip slightly and started to walk with Naruto side by side. At this, Naruto let out a small smile. It was one that was only reserved for Sasuke.

* * *

"Amazing!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the festival area. The streets were lit up with beautiful lanterns that emitted an orange glow. There were kids running around in their yukatas running from stall to stall. Parents were smiling softly as they watched their children. Young and old, poor and rich, they were all smiling with each other. It felt like all statuses and pasts didn't matter.

"I want to play that!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing excitedly to a scooping goldfish game.

Sasuke let out a small smirk. Naruto could really be a kid sometimes. "Ok."

* * *

This time, Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the stall.

"Hi mister. Can I play?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he plopped down with Sasuke.

"Sure! Does he want to play too?" the game vendor asked.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with eyes that Sasuke couldn't refuse. "Hn."

"He'll play!" Naruto clapped in glee.

(**a/n:** maybe I'm making him act like a kid too much… Oh well! No harm done with having fun.)

The man smiled and handed them two paddles. Naruto grinned widely and immediately tried to catch a goldfish. It was a failure since he kept thrashing the paddle everywhere and scaring the fish.

"I can't catch one!" Naruto complained, disappointed with him-self.

"Here let me show you," Sasuke offered.

Naruto pouted a little but nodded. "I guess I do need help. I've never played this before," he whispered.

Sasuke let out a small frown but quickly maintained his stoic face. He held Naruto's hand and guided him towards a fish slowly. He whispered to Naruto to keep it still and wait. Even though Naruto didn't see the point and he just wanted to catch the fish right then, he complied.

Soon the fish seemed to not remember that the paddle would catch him and swam towards it. With a swift scoop the fish was lifted out of the water and Naruto shouted in glee.

"I caught it! Sasuke I caught it!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to face Sasuke and show him the fish. There faces were so dangerously close that they could feel each other breath. A blush formed on both of their faces as they turned there faces away and moved a little further away from each other.

Acting as if nothing happened, Naruto exclaimed, "Look!" Sasuke looked at the fish Naruto had and smiled softly.

He turned back to the pool of water and gently put the fish back in. "I wouldn't be able to take care of him anyways," Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Lets go there! And there! And there!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and dragged Sasuke towards different stalls and games. Naruto was laughing the whole time and Sasuke was actually smiling a little. It seemed as they forgot all the pain that had lain in their past.

* * *

Soon, it was midnight and the stalls started to close and Naruto began to pout.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"The festival is over! It was so much fun too!" Naruto whined.

"But the day isn't over yet, usuratonkachi," Sasuke smirked.

"I told you I'm not a moron te- Wait. What do you mean its not over?"

"Follow me," Naruto said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke.

"You'll see," Sasuke smirked.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Naruto whined.

"Hn," Sasuke responded in a teasing way.

"Teme! Don't ignore m- Woah!" Naruto exclaimed.

They had arrived on a hill in the middle of the forest that was all to themselves. The grass swayed to the soft breeze and the moon illuminated the whole place. It felt majestic.

Sasuke led Naruto to the center of the hill and had lain down. He tapped the spot next to him to motion for Naruto to do the same.

"Ok…?" Naruto complied even though he was confused.

"Look up dobe," Sasuke whispered softly.

"I'm not a dobe, teme…" Naruto stopped midsentence as he looked up. His breath was taken away at the beauty.

It was if a billion stars were twinkling and shining down on them beautifully. The sky was pure midnight blue so the stars were even brighter than he had ever seen before.

"It's beautiful Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly as to not disturb the peace that surrounded them.

"I've never shown this place to anyone before," Sasuke commented after a while.

Even though there was nobody there and they always fought, their voices were soft enough for only each other to hear. They both didn't want to disturb the peace that enveloped them together.

A shooting star passed above them.

"Make a wish," Naruto whispered.

"I wish to stay with you forever," Sasuke whispered as he gazed up at the night sky. His hand intertwined with Naruto's.

Naruto turned to gaze at Sasuke before he gazed up a the sky and said, "Despite everything, I wish I could stay with you forever too."

Sasuke sat up and gazed down at Naruto who smiled back at him. Not his usual smile but one that was soft and sweet and full of love.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

As Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, he whispered, "I love you to Naruto."

Their lips connected in a soft, loving kiss, and the only witnesses being the moon, the stars, and the night sky. There hands never letting go.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! I haven't updated in a while and I hope this makes up for it. Its more than 6 pages for goodness sake.

Hmm... maybe listening to music makes me write more. I was listening to P!NK's new album, The Truth About Love.

I think the ending is really sweet and kawaii~! What about you? If you haven't realized it they start dating after this.

Next chapter will be a time-skip probably. I think they'll be 21 and that Naruto has forgiven Sasuke for the most part. (There is still some resentment but not as much as there was in the beginning.) That's a three year time-skip I believe. What do you think?

I hope this didn't feel rushed but hey its chapter 22. There relationship needs to progress.

Now I just realized that this is chapter 22... how did I write this much? Thats amazing. I had only planned to write 5 to 10 chapters because this was my first one but now... I don't know how many chapters I will write and right now I don't really care to find out. Its really fun writing this story and I hope you continue to love and read it as much as I do.

I never would have written this much without your review so keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)


	24. Chapter 23: Three Years Later

**alert:** there has been a time skip. They are now all 21.

**warning:** Yaoi

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I own this plot

* * *

**3 years later...**

* * *

It had been three years since they had started dating after that one summer night. Their relationship wasn't all fluff as there had been major bumps along the way.

Naruto was very untrustworthy and mostly cold to Sasuke at the beginning. Slowly, but surely, Naruto did warm up to him though. They had fallen even more deeply in love with each other. Still, they weren't an overly mushy couple that always smiled silly grins and went "I love you" "I love you too" "I love you more" "No, I love you more" and so on. They fought and made up just like friends, the only difference being that they were lovers.

There was one thing they both agreed on. It was to keep their relationship a secret from everybody else. They had figured the village would go into a riot if their relationship came out all of a sudden. After all, the two lovers had images to uphold. Naruto being the Hokage and Sasuke being the Hokage's assistant along with being the last Uchiha. The council wanted Sasuke to have little sharingan users for the village but, as far as anybody knew, men couldn't have children together.

To make sure there relationship was kept secret, the two 21-year-olds did not even tell their friends. It was hard and sometimes they just wanted to come out and proudly tell everyone they were lovers or just end what they had and get over with it but the blonde and the raven never did. They just continued to go out in secret, as they loved each other. To others it just seemed as they were really good best friends.

* * *

One day, early in the morning when the village was still asleep, Sasuke and Naruto were in the Hokage office eating breakfast. They did this every day as their morning ritual as it was the only time outside of their homes that they could act a little like lovers without so much worry.

"So, are you going to come to my house today or am I coming to yours?" Naruto asked after he ate like he usually did every morning.

"You decide," Sasuke replied.

"I don't know either. That's why I asked you."

"Hn."

"You know it would be so much easier if we lived together. Then we wouldn't have to waste time to figure this out," Naruto sighed, not really giving thought to what he was saying.

"Then why don't we?" Sasuke responded, nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, jumping out of his chair. Was he hearing this right?

"Why don't we live together?" the raven clarified as he stood up to face Naruto.

Naruto was too stunned to respond and just stood there in front of Sasuke.

"Will you move in with me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, revealing a key in the palm of his hand.

Naruto was silent in his response and ran back to his desk. Sasuke felt a little hurt as he assumed this was Naruto's way of politely rejecting. He watched his sunshine, who seemed to be rustling through his desk, looking for something. What was he looking for?

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed revealing a thin metal chain, which was to be worn as a necklace.

Sasuke just stood there confused, his hand that held the key still open. Naruto quickly raced back to Sasuke and practically snatched the key out of his hands.

"Hey, what are-" Sasuke stopped midsentence. Naruto had put the metal chain through the small hole in the key and worn it as a necklace.

Naruto beamed proudly. "Now everyone will know that I'm taken even if they don't know who."

"… So you'll really move in with me?" Sasuke asked for reassurance.

"Of course, teme." Naruto smiled sweetly as he lovingly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. It wasn't a cover up. This time he meant to.

(**A/N:** in chapter 16 Naruto almost strangled Sasuke but stopped himself before he did and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck in a loving way)

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed the blonde deeply. Naruto had already leaned in to kiss back.

Soon the two lovers began to use their tongues. Each was fighting for dominance but, as usual, Naruto gave in to Sasuke and the raven began to re-explore every crevice of the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

Naruto let out a small moan as the kiss became even deeper. Their kiss broke away only to get some air. Naruto leaned in even more as Sasuke had pushed him even closer.

When Sasuke got too caught up in the moment began to lead his hands below the blonde's waist though, Naruto broke the kiss.

"I'm not ready for that Sasuke. I'm sorry," Naruto whispered sadly.

"It's ok Naruto. You can take as long as you want. I will wait for you," Sasuke replied with a small smile.

Naruto was okay with making out but when it started to possibly lead towards sex, he would stop. Being raped had made him terribly afraid of having sex. Even though he wanted to do it with Sasuke, the thought that he was already used and that experience stopped him from doing so. Naruto knew Sasuke always said that he would wait until he was ready but still.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small frown.

"Hey, dobe, it's really okay," Sasuke assured as he lifted Naruto's head up slightly to look him in the eyes.

"But-" Naruto started to protest.

"I said I'd wait for you didn't I?" Sasuke reassured once again as he softly pressed his forehead against Naruto's. Both of them closed their eyes.

"I love you no matter what and will always stay with you," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered back, smiling.

* * *

**a/n:** Don't hurt me! I was having a writing slump and I couldn't really think of any other way to start the time skip other than this. That's why it's so short and it took me so long to write this. I know what will happen next chapter though. It was just hard to find out where to start.

Preview: Naruto moves in to the Uchiha Manor and Sakura and Ino find out. Event though they tried to keep it a secret, they couldn't help but tell the others, who then helped spread it out to the rest of the village. Their relationship is in danger!

Are you excited for the next chapter? You better be. It took me all week to come up with that.

I don't want the rape to be just a random few chapters in here and then be forgotten. I want it to have an effect on their relationship. I'm not really sure as to how to help Naruto get over the rape... Ideas as to how are welcome.

Did Naruto seem to much like an uke though? Or did he seem to forgiving? I figured after dating for three years Naruto would have forgiven Sasuke for the most part.

Oh and don't worry. There will still be a lot of drama between these two along the way. Obviously there will be drama between them and the village too.

READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, REVIEW! IF YOU'RE ALREADY DOING SO, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.

Review, review, review! I can not stress that enough. I need your opinions and your ideas to write so please review or pm. it only takes a short while.

Thank you! :)

Also special thanks to arkhuntressxir, Ishieeee, 0Through1the1Glass0, and Theia Pallas for their comments. I love you all and thank you for reading so far. I won't end it yet. :)


	25. Chapter 24: Found out

**warning: **yaoi

**disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto

* * *

The next early morning, two girls were about to enter into the Hokage office when they heard two voices. The voices sounded intimate.

"Sakura did-"

"Be quiet Ino," Sakura whispered. Their ears planted close to the door as they tried to hide their chakra, though Naruto still noticed its faint trail. He just didn't think much of it. After all, why would anybody else be up this early morning to go to the Hokage office?

* * *

Soon the words disappeared and they heard a moan. Ino and Sakura couldn't help but blush as they tried to imagine what was going on in there. The urge to confirm that it was Sasuke and Naruto was great.

"We have to look," the girls whispered simultaneously, giving in to their desire.

"I'll always love you."

With that, Sakura and Ino opened the door wide. The blonde and the raven were close together. A gasp couldn't help but escape the two girls' mouths.

Immediately noticing them, the two lovers jolted away from each other. Onyx black and ocean blue eyes stared at them in surprise.

"W-what are you doing here Sakura? Ino?" Naruto asked as his fingers ran through his blonde hair.

Sakura decide to just ask straight out. She could see that asking any other way would be useless. "Naruto, are you and Sasuke together, as in lovers?"

"And if I said yes?" Naruto answered. All eyes, including Sasuke's were on him.

"Then I'd want an explanation...but I, no we, would also be happy for you," Sakura declared, hands on her hips. She wanted Naruto and Sasuke to be happy and if it was with each other then she wouldn't mind at all.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Ok, sit down you two. I'll answer any questions I can."

"Dobe..." Sasuke began to whisper into Naruto's ear as they sat down.

"We've been hiding our relationship for a long time Sasuke. This was bound to happen eventually," Naruto whispered back as he intertwined their hands together. The blonde gave a small squeeze that he was sure and sent a small smile towards the raven. The Uchiha nodded in understanding. He would try to help answer their questions too.

"Ask away," Naruto announced.

"Are you two in a relationship as lovers?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Next question."

"For how long?" Ino asked next.

"3-year-anniversary was yesterday," Sasuke stated softly. His eyes averted from their gaze. (**1**)

"Next question, why didn't you tell anybody? Why didn't you even tell your own friends?"

"Many people wouldn't approve of our relationship. We had to keep it a secret."

Sakura or Ino asked and Naruto or Sasuke answered. That's how it went for the next couple of questions.

* * *

Soon their conversation came to a close and the two girls left.

A few seconds later, Sasuke asked Naruto, "Was it ok you didn't remind them to keep this a secret?"

"I hope so," Naruto replied before he started the daily paperwork.

* * *

In a matter of one hour, the whole village came to find out about the raven's and the blonde's relationship.

Sakura and Ino felt that the two boys wouldn't mind if they told the rest of the gang, so they did tell them. Other people overheard their conversation and it spread like wildfire.

Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Gaara had found out about even if he was in Suna. Neji and Gaara were still dating and if one of them knew something, the other would know soon enough.

Sakura and Ino apologized many times for the trouble they caused but the two boys just sighed. It wasn't like they could change it now.

Thus, Sasuke and Naruto had landed themselves in the Hokage-Council Conference room. They were currently being questioned about their relationship and facing detest.

When the council meeting came to a close, the results were devastating. Naruto and Sasuke were not to be with each other until after they finished deciding about this issue.

* * *

"I dont want to leave him," Naruto whispered, a murderous aura surrounded him as he left the council office. Without Sasuke.

The two boys could only hope that the conclusion would let them stay together. Rather they would be together because if the council disapproved it, hell would arrive in Konoha.

For the next two weeks, Naruto and Sasuke did not see each other, they did not even say one word to each other. No matter how much they wanted to. They knew the boundaries and if one of them overstepped them, it could mean disapproval. As much as they were prepared to reign hell on Konoha if they decided to not let them be together, they didn't want to.

Sasuke and Naruto were like living dolls. They were alive and breathing but everything was automatic. Nothing was real. They seemed lifeless with out each other.

While Naruto had been able to finish his paperwork early before, he now had to stay up late doing the paperwork. At night he would try to train a little to get his mind off of things but it was no use. His throws were all off and he couldn't concentrate on forming a jutsu.

While Sasuke had woken up early to train or cook, he now slept in and when he was awake he seemed to walk around in a daze. Even if he went to train, he would just trow shuriken at random and miss for the most part.

The gang tried to cheer Naruto and Sasuke up but it didn't work. Naruto would just not respond and be in a daze when he went out with them and Sasuke wouldn't even answer them.

Sakura and Ino felt terrible and continued to apologize to both of them separately until both Naruto and Sasuke told, or rather ordered, them to stop.

Naruto would feel sick after eating so much that he barely ate any ramen. He felt his only reason in living was taken away.

Sasuke felt the same.

All the way from Suna, even Gaara went to see Naruto. Despite being close, Naruto didn't cheer up with the red head's presence.

Even Karuma tried to cheer the Jinchurikii up but it was no use.

Nothing would cheer the two lovers up. They were just lifeless zombies on autopilot.

* * *

Finally, the council called for another HCC meeting with Sasuke included. Life and determination fled back into the two boys eyes and bodies when they saw each other.

This time, Sasuke was the one to intertwine his hand with Naruto's. he squeezed it in reassurance since Naruto looked a little nervous. Sasuke refused to let the council come between him and Naruto.

"How will the Uchiha have an heir if he is with you Hokage-sama?" One council member asked. The member wasn't really against their relationship but he still wanted to have more sharingan users for the village.

Naruto sighed. He knew this question would come up but he just felt he should answer truthfully. "I don't know but we'll figure something out. We always do."  
The council looked at Sasuke for confirmation. The raven nodded.

Hiashi sighed; he didn't have a problem with their relationship and felt that this issue should be finished as quickly as possible. He stood up, gaining everybody's attention.

"Let's take a vote. Whoever is ok with Hokage-sama's and Uchiha-san's relationship, raise your hand," Hiashi ordered.

Most of the members raised their hands. Therefore, Sasuke and Naruto were allowed to stay together. They couldn't help but smile.

There was one condition though; Sasuke Uchiha had to produce at least one child to carry on the sharingan lineage.

* * *

(**1**) Haha, Sasuke feels a little shy to talk about their relationship while Naruto doesn't. Naruto isn't overly uke anymore!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this chapter's shortness. I promise the next one will be longer. In fact, i wrote the next chapter before I wrote this chapter and was about to post it... when I remember what I wrote in the preview. Then I rushed to write this one. That's why it's so short.

The next chapter is basically Naruto moving into the Uchiha Manor to live with Sasuke. The ending is kawaii~ when i picture it in my mind. I tried to describe what I was imagining to the best of my ability.

Naruto wasn't too uke this time was he? Sasuke wasn't either, right? I hope not. Oh well, I tried my best.

Also the problem about the fact that Sasuke has to have a child will probably not be discussed very much in the next chapter, mainly because Naruto and Sasuke are thinking about the problem themselves. They will discuss this in a later chapter though.

As for Naruto getting over the rape, I think I'll make Sasuke show that sex is not that scary and be very kind, gentle, and sweet during the whole thing. What do you think?

READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, REVIEW! IF YOU'RE ALREADY DOING SO, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.

Review, review, review! I can not stress that enough. I need your opinions and your ideas to write so please review or pm. it only takes a short while.

Thank you! :)


	26. Chapter 25: Peaceful

**warning: **yaoi

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...

Karuma (Kyuubi) = **bold**

thoughts = "_italics"_

* * *

After the Sasuke and Naruto became an official couple, they had yet to discuss the condition that they had to follow to stay together. It was on both of their minds though.

* * *

Naruto was moving his things to Sasuke's house and, turns out, there was a lot. As soon as they had finished packing they had to take everything to the Uchiha residence. It was easy doing so because they could move it with transportation jutsu.

Afterwards, though, they were tired. They had used a lot of chakra as they had been working the whole day at the Hokage office. Straight after work, they raced to get everything packed and moved from Naruto's house, to Sasuke's house. It was already past mid night and they had not had any rest yet. They hadn't eaten anything since work ended either.

"Hey teme! Why dot you have any food in your fridge?!" Naruto complained as he glared at the empty fridge. He was hungry.

Sasuke groaned, "I forgot to buy groceries."

"How do you forget to buy food? You need that to live, asshole. You knew I was moving in here today too. You should've had at least some food in the fridge or even the cupboard or the food pantry," Naruto growled in response.

"I'll just go get some food from outside okay?" The raven did not want to start a fight over food. Sasuke still hated losing after all. Fighting with the blonde most often meant that he would lose. Despite calling Naruto an usuratonkachi, Sasuke knew that Naruto was very smart and skillful. Especially when it came to arguments.

"Running away from a fight, teme?" Naruto grumbled, arms crossed and glaring.

Sasuke came up with an excuse. "No, usuratonkachi, I'm just hungry and we have nothing to eat. I figured I could get some food from outside and bring it here."

"I'm not a moron, asshole," Naruto started.

Then his stomach growled, loudly. The blonde kept his arms crossed but his eyes averted away. He silently cursed Karuma. Seems the Kyuubi was hungry too and was being impatient to get some food.

"J-just get some food already, teme."

"Hn."

"I'm going to start unpacking but you better be back soon," Naruto warned before Sasuke poofed in a puff of smoke.

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

* * *

Sasuke had transported himself to a busy food street. There were huge restaurants and even some food vendors. He strolled down the road, hands in his pockets, looking for a place that had good food until a few fan girls spotted him.

The raven couldn't help but curse. Ever since those annoying fan girls had found out about him and Naruto they had been annoying him to no end.

"Sasuke~!" they called out in an idiotic voice. The same girls were still chasing him. No, it seemed they had grown in number.

_"I love Naruto."_

"You can have a child with me!" a fan girl yelled.

_"I don't want to do it with anybody but him."_

"No, you can have a child with me!" another one shouted.

_"I hate that condition."_

"No, me!"

_"How will we find a way around this?"_

"No, ME!"

_"I will always stay with Naruto. He's my light."_

"Sasuke~!" their voices all called out. They seemed to be getting softer and farther away.

_"I don't care what anybody says I will always stay with Naruto. I want a child but we can always adopt. I will not have a child with some random girl. I don't care about having an "Uchiha heir" that can use the sharingan. I want to have a family with Naruto. I just want to be with Naruto forever."_

Sasuke took a risk and looked behind him. It seems he had lost them. Giving a sigh of relief, he found himself in front of a restaurant that he had gone to before with his parents and brother. The food there was really good and they had gone there often before…

Sasuke shook his head slightly to get rid of the sad memories. They sometimes still haunted him. He put up his stoic face and went inside to order some food. He wanted to share a good memory with Naruto, even if Naruto wouldn't realize it.

* * *

"Hurry up, teme! I'm starving," Naruto whined as he let himself lay down on the hardwood floor with a thump and stared at the ceiling.

_"What are we going to do?"_

Sasuke wasn't back yet.

_"I love Sasuke, I want us to stay together forever."_

The blonde had finished unpacking most of his things by now and was busy waiting for the sharingan user.

_"…Why did there have to be a condition?"_

The jinchurikii was too hungry and tired to do much more.

"I want some ramen..." Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Is that all you eat usuratonkachi?"

Beautiful, ocean blue eyes shot open and the blonde quickly sat up.

"Took long enough bastard," Naruto shot back as he stretched a little. He really was tired but the need to satisfy his hunger over-ruled his want for rest. Plus, he really couldn't sleep with all of that going on in his head.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered as he plopped a large, brown bag into Naruto's lap. He walked over to the cupboard and took out some plates.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Take-out, usuratonkachi."

" I can see that, teme. I mean, what is in here?"

"Sukiyaki, I made sure to get vegetables. What do you want to drink? I have sodas," Sasuke asked as he took out cups to also place on the small dining table.

" Water please and why'd you get veggies?" The blonde set out the food in front of him and sat down. He was waiting for Sasuke to at least sit down before he started to eat.

"Because all you eat is ramen and even then you take out the limited number of vegetables in there," Sasuke answered in an all-knowing tone as he sat down, facing Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei used to tell me that when I was a kid," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke couldn't help but tease Naruto a little. "And when do you stop being a kid? You're still an usuratonkachi after all."

"Bastard," Naruto shot back, sticking his tongue out as he started to serve himself. While there was a ton of meat and rice on his plate, there were no vegetables.

"Eat your veggies, dobe. Didn't we just go through this?" Sasuke mentioned as he plopped a few veggies on the blonde's plate.

Naruto growled a little until he felt that satisfying his hunger would be much better than starting a fight.

Sasuke just started to silently eat his food. They were both hungry after all.

* * *

It was too quiet. Sasuke could tell. It was too quiet because the blonde was being quiet. Hell, Naruto hadn't even protested eating his vegetables when they were the only things left on his plate. He just ate them. No fuss, nothing.

Something was seriously bothering Naruto. Sasuke could tell.

"Hey, usuratonkachi."

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't even tell Sasuke to stop calling him that. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Usuratonkachi?" he called out.

No answer.

"Hey... Dobe...?" Sasuke was getting even more worried.

Naruto still didn't answer and just stared at his empty plate.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted out as he leaned closely towards Naruto's face, staring into blue eyes, with concern.

"Ah! Sasuke! What is it?" Naruto asked as he snapped back to realty and away from Sasuke's face. He quickly got up to put his plate in the sink. Sasuke followed and stood next to him.

Naruto began to wash the dishes in the sink in an attempt to get out of answering Sasuke because he knew the raven would ask.

"What's bothering you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Geez, you always go straight to the point. Don't you teme?" Naruto complained. Naruto turned off the faucet and turned to face his lover. His blue eyes glared at onyx as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me," Sasuke requested. He wanted to know what was bothering Naruto, right there and then.

The blonde took a deep breath, "It's the condition."

It took less than a second to realize what Naruto was talking about. "Don't worry Naruto. I love you and only you I could never do it with anybody else much less have a kid with them."

"That's not the point. If you don't have a child, we can't be together." Naruto's face was full of solemnity.

"We will always be together. I'm not going to let some council take me away from the love of my life."

"That could be classified as being a traitor to the village, asshole," Naruto countered back. Then he whispered quietly, "I'm not going to let you go anywhere near that path again."

Alarm immediately shot through Sasuke's heart. "I didn't mean it like that," he apologized.

The blonde gave a forced smile, "I know. Before you would even get a chance to leave the village, I would come after you and this time stop you before a bunch of mess like last time."

"Naruto..." Sasuke began.

"Wait. We can't change the subject," Naruto interrupted, his face was again full of seriousness.

"Hn," he agreed.

* * *

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden he went silent. He seemed to be concentrating.

Sasuke figured Naruto was thinking or Karuma was telling him something. Okay, it really irked him that Karuma would interrupt their conversations, especially at a time like this. Naruto had said that if the Kyuubi started to speak to him, he would usually be transferred into his inner world. If Naruto was the one to start talking to Karuma, however, then he could talk with him and the person he was taking to on the outside, simultaneously. It was sort of confusing but Sasuke tried his best to understand.

* * *

Naruto muttered a few words when he made a hand sign. With a puff of smoke, a mini fox with nine tails appeared. It was Karuma.

Naruto was smiling widely. "Karuma says he knows how to solve this issue. I wish this fox told me before I started worrying so much," Naruto explained as he messed with the fur on the fox's head. Seems the Kyuubi was just as annoyed when people messed with his fur as when people rubbed Naruto's hair and made it even messier.

"**Do you want me to tell you or not, Kit?**" Karuma asked as he softly swiped Naruto's hand away with his paw.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted out in excitement, his fist pumping in the air. Some things would never change.

The demon fox nodded and turned to look at his kit's mate for approval.

"Hn," was the boy's response.

"**It's pretty simple to meet the condition, you know**," Karuma began.

"Oh really?" Naruto countered, disbelief evident in his tone.

"**Yeah Kit, really. All you have to do is have a kid together**."

The two lovers stared at the fox blankly.

"Hey Karuma, we're both boys," Naruto reminded him. As far as he and Sasuke knew, men couldn't have children with men.

"**Yes, Kit. I know that**."

"Then why...?" Sasuke began to ask.

"**Because, Uchiha, Naruto is a Jinchurikii. He's part demon and all demons can have children. On top of that, Naruto can turn into a girl with Sexy Jutsu. He gets girl parts when he transforms, you know**," Karuma explained.

Both boys couldn't help but blush. Naruto would make the Kyuubi pay for telling Sasuke that later.

Then realization dawned upon them, they could be together and have a kid with each other. They could be a family.

Wait. That meant that they would have to have sex.

Naruto couldn't help but have his body tense up. They had to have a child on the way by the end of the year, but he wasn't ready. He just wasn't ready.

Sasuke immediately noticed what Naruto was thinking about. He hugged the tense blonde tight. "It's ok, Naruto. I wouldn't force you into sex so we can be together. I want you to be ready and I want you to feel good when we do."

After a while, Naruto let his body relax and he nodded meekly. They gazed into each other's eyes. A conversation deeper than words could fill passed through them.

It would take a while but they would be able to stay together and they wouldn't have to be heartbroken in the least bit about following through with the condition.

* * *

The conversation between the two lovers and the fox demon had soon ended. Naruto had gone on to the living room after making Karuma disappear in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile Sasuke made some hot tea. (**1**)

"Here dobe-" Sasuke began when he entered the room with two mugs but stopped.

Naruto was curled up on the sofa, sleeping. Shaggy, blonde hair covered most of his face as he slept. His arms wrapped around an ocean blue pillow, which he hugged close to his chest.

The first thought to race through the raven's head was "Adorable."

Sasuke quietly set the tea down on the side table next to the couch. Carefully, as to not disturb the blonde, Sasuke lifted Naruto up into his arms, bridal style. Slowly, Sasuke carried Naruto to their bedroom and set him down on their king-sized bed.

Sasuke softly rustled Naruto's hair back and forth with his hand. Usually, Naruto would hate it when any body played with his hair, but not this time. Unconsciously, Naruto snuggled against the hand and made a small, peaceful smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered though he didn't expect a response. Being with Naruto made him peaceful. Naruto was his light in the darkness. Naruto was whom he would always come back to. Naruto was the one he would always love. Naruto was the one he would never leave again.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered back in his sleep.

* * *

In Naruto's dream, there was only he and Sasuke in the whole village. They were at Ichiraku's. Naruto was feeding Sasuke ramen from his bowl. (**2**) Nobody was there to tell them to stop. Nobody was there to gossip mean, hurtful things about them right behind their backs. Nobody was there to make them feel alone. He and Sasuke weren't alone anymore. They had each other. It was something Naruto had never really felt growing up. It was peaceful. It was love.

* * *

When Sasuke was sure that Naruto was fully asleep he took his hand away and put a blanket over the blonde before he left the room.

He didn't want to disturb or scare Naruto by sleeping with him in the same bed without the blonde's permission. Instead, Sasuke grabbed a pillow and blanket and slept on the sofa bed in the living room next door. As he fell asleep, he couldn't help but make a small smile. It was peaceful. It was love.

* * *

(**1**) I don't know why Naruto went to the living room and Sasuke went to make some tea but they just did... Oh well.

(**2**) Naruto was sharing his ramen!? Haha. That's a shock even to me and I'm the author. :D

* * *

**A/N:**I was having a writing block, sorry. I know it took me almost two weeks but i promise I'll be faster next time. To make up for it I wrote this long chapter, its 6 pages! \O^O/

I did take all of your reviews to heart about what should happen next. I'll make Sasuke show how much he loves Naruto in the next chapter! ... any suggestions or things you want me to put in?

So the sex scene is going to come up soon I suppose... but I wont end it there! i decided that the last chapter will be something really sweet. I hope you don't mind if this goes on a little longer.

READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, REVIEW! IF YOU'RE ALREADY DOING SO, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.

Review, review, review! I can not stress that enough. I need your opinions and your ideas to write so please review or pm. it only takes a short while.

Thank you! :)


	27. Chapter 26: The Day After

Naruto's thoughts = _"Italics"_

**disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto

**warning: **yaoi

* * *

**REGULAR PoV:**

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Naruto said as he shifted in his bed.

"Morning, dobe," he heard a voice whisper softly.

"Mmmm... Shut up... Teme..." Naruto mumbled, still asleep.

Sasuke remembered why he had gone to wake Naruto up instead of letting his beloved sleep in.

That was the only big thing that sucked about being Hokage, you couldn't just not go to work. You had to go to the Hokage office early, every day and do that day's paperwork and assign missions otherwise you created a risk for the village to go into chaos.

The whole village revolved around the Hokage. They didn't see the blonde as something that should just disappear anymore. They didn't see him as a monster anymore. They saw him as their protector. They saw him as their leader. Now, everyone depended on Naruto.

"Wake up... Naruto..." Sasuke called out as he gently tried to shake Naruto awake.

"Five... more... minutes Sasuke," Naruto sighed.

"You have work, usuratonkachi," Sasuke refused. "Wake up."

The raven smirked. An idea had appeared in his head. "... Unless you want a good morning kiss."

"...Mmm...hmm..." Naruto mumbled. He turned to lie on his back and used one arm to grab and bring the surprised Sasuke towards him, their lips crashing together.

Sasuke could feel blood rush to his face. His eyes had closed when he touched those beautiful, soft lips on instinct.

As their lips parted, both boys slowly opened their eyes. Dreamy cerulean eyes stared sweetly back at loving onyx ones.

A light blush was on Naruto's cheeks as he smirked. "You're really blushing a lot Sasuke," Naruto cooed, teasingly.

Sasuke turned his head to look away from the smirking blonde. "Yeah, well… only you can do that," he mumbled shyly.

This time, it was Naruto's turn to blush at what Sasuke had just admitted. He could feel his face turn bright red.

Sasuke could also feel his own face getting hot in realization of what he just said.

The two lovers slowly realized that they still had work and got out of their bed.

The town seemed to be sleeping still as the first light if dawn started to appear in the sky. The sky was a pretty pale blue with a tint of grey. A soft mist covered the ground as it had rained a bit earlier. The air felt like a nice cool breeze as Sasuke and Naruto went, across roofs, to the Hokage office.

* * *

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he finished his paperwork. Soon he would have to start assigning missions to the young genin squads. That really brought back memories...

* * *

**NARUTO'S PoV:** _**NARUTO'S DREAM...**_

* * *

We had just graduated from the ninja academy and were now genin. I was so excited, the village may not approve, but you know, right now, I don't care what they think. I've gotten closer to my goal; I'm going to be Hokage. They will _have_ to accept me then.

Today was our last day in class. I was really excited and being loud as usual. If I weren't, then everybody would see that I was in pain and they would tease me about it… or maybe even worse.

Sakura-chan had just busted through the door bickering with Ino as usual. I can't believe they stopped being good friends because of a boy, because of Sasuke. I watched as Sakura walked up to me. I turned my head her way, "Yes, Sakura-chan?~"

"Get out of my way, Naruto," Sakura shouted angrily and threw me at the table that had been next to the one I was sitting at. Turns out, Sasuke was sitting next to me. I could feel the pain in my head on impact. Strangely enough, I saw Sasuke's eyes narrow in a more-menacing-than-usual glare at Sakura. Nah, its probably just my imagination.

Every single girl in our class had now gathered around the table at which I had previously sat at. They all wanted to sit next to Sasuke. What the hell was up with that?

Nobody noticed me until I had planted my feet down on the table and sat there, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring back at me too.

"Naruto, get away from Sasuke!" someone yelled. I couldn't tell who.

I continued glaring at Sasuke, nonetheless. "_I thought we were similar because I heard he was all alone too. I wanted to be his friend; but even when I first fought with him on a practice spar at the academy, he just made me feel… weak… small… inferior. Nobody shunned him either, everybody continued to love him, and he has continued to think he is better than everybody else. He is an Uchiha and I am an Uzamaki. He is a prodigy, but I am just a monster to this village."_

"Get away from my Sasuke, you monster!"

_"That hurt." _I could feel myself wince. I knew that, for a second, my mask that hid how I actually felt had faltered.

There was a split second flash of anger in Sasuke's face. Not anger at me, but anger at the one who had called me a monster. Towards me, it seemed as if he wanted to know if I was ok.

It was only for a split second, though. Thus, I dismissed the fact that he had done so and blamed it on hitting my head on the desk moments before. After all, he was emotionless and didn't care about anybody, right?

We continued to glare and our faces were getting closer. Maybe too close because at that moment somebody decided to bump into me and I fell forward. I tried to stop myself from doing so, but it was too late. My lips connected with Sasuke's.

It was my first kiss. Sasuke was my first kiss.

For a while, even though my eyes were wide open, it felt like Sasuke was the only other person in the world. Slowly, reality came back to me. I realized that me… and Sasuke were still kissing. Not good.

It seems he realized too because our lips parted immediately. Both of our faces turned away and we started to fake gag. I turned to give an evil glare at Sasuke, but as soon as I saw him, I could feel blood rushing up to my cheeks.

_"After all, it was my first kiss. Even if it was with a boy, I can't get rid of the fact that it was nice. Uggh. Why was my first kiss with an idiot?! This isn't good. Not good at all." _I tried to force down my blush and continued to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to notice and I could've sworn I saw him blush too.

"I think I hit my head to hard…" I muttered as I turned my gaze away from Sasuke, rubbing my head.

I felt Sasuke eyes staring at me but I didn't comment. I was afraid that if I did, I would start blushing. I did not want to blush because of an asshole.

"NARUTO!" I heard the girls growl.

"_Oh crap."_ I turned to face a bunch of angry, Sasuke fan-girls. They were going to make me pay.

* * *

**NARUTO'S PoV:**

* * *

"Wake up, usuratonkachi…"

_"Huh?"_

"Dobe, wake up." I could feel some one shaking me awake.

"It was a dream…" I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes.

"What was?" Sasuke asked.

I lifted my head up to face him and couldn't suppress a light blush. "N-nothing," I stuttered to say. "_Crap"_, I knew he noticed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

_"He knew I am hiding something. He's teasing me because he saw me blush. Dammit."_

"Yes, really," I tried to state more confidently.

"Tell the truth, usuratonkachi," Sasuke pressured.

"Shut up, teme!" I shot back. His face was getting closer.

"Hn, usuratonkachi."

"I'm not telling you!" I declared and turned my face away from him.

"Hn," was his only response.

_"He is walking away to his seat. I know he is still curious and he isn't about to give up that easily. He's going to ask me about it the whole time when we get home until I tell him, won't he. I hate my luck." _

* * *

**REGULAR PoV:**

* * *

The rest of the day continued as it usually did… for the most part. Naruto gave the genin missions but some of the little girls would blush when they noticed Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

They might be young, but they sure knew things.

Neji and Gaara also came to the Hokage office that day. Gaara was only allowed to stay for a few hours as he was still Kazekage and the only reason he could come to see Neji was because he had some business matters with Naruto.

Naruto asked if Sasuke keep Neji company outside the office because he had to talk to Gaara in private. Sasuke obliged and stepped outside the office with Neji.

* * *

As their business matters ended, Naruto and Gaara decided to talk for a while. They had similar pasts so it was very easy to talk to each other. They were really close friends.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Gaara responded.

"W-when you... have sex. D-does it hurt?" Naruto stuttered to ask. He could feel his face turn red as he averted his eyes away from Gaara and to the floor.

Gaara had to blink a few times to actually understand what Naruto was saying. He blushed as he answered, "I-it does at first but not for long... um... Haven't you done it with Sasuke already?"

"I-I'm scared to."

Gaara turned his head and gave Naruto a sympathetic look. This conversation was awkward for the red head but Gaara knew that the blonde had a hard time asking something like this. It was a little embarrassing, after all. Gaara was just happy that Naruto had chosen to ask him about this rather than asking the others. It meant that Naruto trusted him and Gaara knew how hard it was to trust people.

"Don't worry Naruto. I was scared my first time with Neji too, we both were. I'm sure Sasuke is scared and nervous just like you are. If you truly love each other, though, I think it will be fine. Naruto, you fell in love with him and you never gave up on him either. I support your relationship with him, all the way. I trust Sasuke enough that he wont do anything to hurt you. You should trust him about that too."

Naruto slowly nodded and brought his head up, smiling back at Gaara. It wasn't a huge grin. It was a genuine smile. "Thank you," Naruto whispered.

* * *

Neji and Gaara soon left and Sasuke and Naruto decided to head home. We walked down the road and noticed that people were staring. It made Naruto really uncomfortable. Some of those eyes were the same accusing eyes of those in the past. They were of his torturers.

Naruto didn't show it though. He strode along the path like he didn't care of what anybody thought. In reality, he was furious at everybody again. He could feel past hatred swell up inside of him.

"_I will not succumb to their level, or lower_," Naruto thought. He wanted to just go up to them and tell them, "What the hell is your problem," or worse. Wanting is different from doing though. As previously stated, Naruto continued to walk home with his head held high, ignoring their gazes.

"I knew that boy wouldn't have a good influence on Uchiha-sama," a woman whispered.

"He entirely corrupted Uchiha's mind," another whispered.

"Even if he is Hokage, no, because he is Hokage, he has no right to keep the village from having sharingan users," another commented.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" somebody else questioned.

"_That's it_," Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His sharp hearing was once again, against him. Naruto griited his teeth in a snarl and clenched his hands into a tight fist. They had no right to insult their relationship.

Naruto felt rage starting to seep out and he seriously was going to punch someone if Sasuke hadn't put his hand on his shoulder.

The vengeful blonde turned to face the raven. "What?" Naruto growled.

"It isn't worth it. You will only sink to their level," Sasuke answered. His voice was calm but his hand on Naruto's shoulder tightened its grip, showing that he too was angry. In fact, he wanted to punch them all more than Naruto did.

"They're insulting us," Naruto explained in a hiss.

"Still."

"But-"

"Don't… please." Sasuke did not want Naruto to ruin himself by stooping down to their level.

Naruto frowned but his fists loosened and he calmed himself down. "Only because you said please. Just this once, I'll listen to you," he sighed. Naruto didn't want to admit it but he knew Sasuke was right. He didn't need to stoop to their level nor did he want to.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were almost back at the Uchiha manor where they passed by their old training grounds.

"This brings back memories," Naruto whispered softly with a smile as they paused to look at the place where there life as Team 7 had begun.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed a soft smile on his face.

Suddenly there was some rustling coming from the trees.

"Show yourself," Naruto ordered. He didn't like being sneaked up on.

"Hey monster!" a shrouded figure shouted as he appeared.

Naruto eyes widened in surprise as he was taken aback by this obvious insult. He hadn't been called monster that straightforwardly in a long time. But in moments, Naruto's eyes had narrowed into a menacing glare.

"I know you can do more than glaring, you demon!" the shrouded figure yelled.

"I'm not a demon!" Naruto shot back, standing his own ground.

"You're a monster and everybody knows that! Do you really think anybody loves you?!" he countered.

"I'm not a monster."

"Monster! Monster! Monster! Demon! Demon! Demon! That's what you are! Now you've forced the Uchiha to love you!"

"I have not forced him to love me!" Naruto declared.

"He only loves you because he's scared that you might kill him if he doesn't! You almost killed him before, remember?!" the cloaked man reminded.

"…" Naruto went quiet. He couldn't deny that he had tried to kill Sasuke and almost succeeded.

"See! You're nothing but a filthy demon, you monster! You fiend!" the man shrieked as he threw a rock at Naruto.

Naruto was stuck in a trance. Did he really force Sasuke to love him? Was it because he almost killed him? Did nobody love him? Did Naruto really have nobody? Naruto never had doubts about this before, but now he did.

Naruto didn't even notice the rock until it was almost to late. Suddenly, Sasuke stood before him, his hand catching the rock and crushing it into tiny pieces.

"That's enough," Sasuke ordered, his eyes gleaming red and black. He was pissed.

* * *

**A/N: **Sasuke activated Sharingan! Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha. (Please dont hate me.)

It took me longer than I thought... but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I had a ton of fun writing it. Thank you for sending in all of your ideas! I really appreciated it. :)

Special thanks to HitsugayaLover16. This doesn't really go with what your idea entirely was but I hope you like it anyways.

Why was Sasuke quiet moments before? Because he didn't want Naruto to feel weak and unable to stand up for himself. (If he did say/do something right away, wouldn't it just affect Naruto's inferiority complex in a bad way?)

SasuNaru sweet sex is coming up really soon. Maybe even in the next chapter? Maybe.

Do you want this mysterious figure to be somebody? Like somebody from Naruto's past or a ninja from a different village or a rouge ninja or an Akatsuki member or even Orochimaru?! Tell me who in the the reviews section. I can make it just a random person too.

READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, REVIEW! IF YOU'RE ALREADY DOING SO, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.

Review, review, review! I can not stress that enough. I need your opinions and your ideas to write so please review or pm. it only takes a short while.

Thank you! :)


	28. Chapter 27: Special

**disclaimer: **its a fanfiction site, its obvious I dont own Naruto

**warning: **yaoi, OOCness

_italics_ = _thoughts_

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

Naruto was stuck in a trance. Did he really force Sasuke to love him? Was it because he almost killed him? Did nobody love him? Did Naruto really have nobody? Naruto never had doubts about this before, but now he did.

Naruto didn't even notice the rock until it was almost to late. Suddenly, Sasuke stood before him, his hand catching the rock and crushing it into tiny pieces.

"That's enough," Sasuke ordered, his eyes gleaming red and black. He was pissed.

* * *

**Now:**

* * *

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered almost inaudibly in astonishment.

"I'm not just going to stand there and ignore what that man is saying, Naruto. I'm not."

"Why are you protecting him!? He's a Jinchurikii! He isn't normal! So why are you protecting him?!"

"You're right."

Naruto's eyes widened before he slowly lowered his head. Sasuke had agreed with the shrouded man. It hurt.

"See!" The shrouded figure shouted.

At the moment Naruto was drowning in his darkness. Sasuke had agreed with the man. All of his doubts felt as if they were coming true. All his fears felt as if they were coming felt alone in his darkness. Then he heard Sasuke's voice:

"Let me finish," Sasuke growled, his eyes gleaming an even murderous intent.

"I agree with you that Naruto is a Jinchurikii. He has Karuma inside of him after all."

"_Well... That is true_," Naruto admitted.

"And I agree with you that he isn't normal."

"_I knew it. He must think that I'm a monster._"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "After all, he is the man I have fallen deeply in love with over and over again."

"Huh?" Naruto wondered. He slowly lifted his head up, almost coming face to face with Sasuke. **(1)**

Sasuke's onyx black eyes were staring deeply into the cerulean blue eyes of Naruto.

Those black eyes were filled with sincerity and overflowing love as he spoke. "Naruto, I may not say it all the time, but you are special. You are my most important person. As you know, not just anybody could be that person since I'm what you call, antisocial and moody."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small laugh in agreement of Sasuke being an antisocial person. Memories of the past flooded back.

Sasuke continued, "You're not special just by that though. You are special because you never gave up no matter what anybody said and you always continued to live. Any 'normal' person would have given up on becoming Hokage or at least give up on bringing me back. You didn't. You continued to fight on no matter how many times your resolve resulted in your pain. You stay with someone who probably doesn't deserve it and I love you so much for it. You aren't normal Naruto. You're special. You're the love of my life and all eternity. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto felt so happy he could cry. He was full of Sasuke's love; he wasn't alone. Hell it meant that they both loved each other, it would never turn to unrequited love. Quickly, He pulled Sasuke towards him, their lips interlocking into a deep, loving kiss.

"I wouldn't have chased after you for so long if I didn't love you so much. You're special and my most important person. You stay with me despite my faults," Naruto whispered as their lips went apart and their foreheads were touching. Naruto arms were around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke's arms were around the blonde's waist.

Suddenly another rock was hurled towards them. Both, Naruto's and Sasuke's fists punched the rock with such force, that it immediately crumbled into ashes.  
"Stop your love fest! This can't be true! It can't!" The man came out of the shadows and you could see him gripping his black hair in frustration. He seemed to be holding his head in such a way that you could think of it as him going insane and trying to forget what he had just heard.

"This can't be true! It just can't! Sasuke can't love a monster like him! He's a monster!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" the two lovers shouted back. They were furious; no patience for this person was left, not that there was much in the first place.

"I'm not a monster. I'm a human being. Monsters have no emotion. I live, I breath, I laugh, I cry, I get jealous, I love, I feel pain, I get angry, I smile, I have goals, and I have dreams. If I wasn't human I couldn't do or feel those things. I'm not a monster," Naruto declared.

"N-NO!" The man shouted as he hurled another rock with great speed towards the blonde. Naruto simply brought out his hand in front of him and stopped the boulder in its tracks. The Jinchurikii's face looked so calm under the moonlight but anyone could sense he was serious and angry at the man that was in front of him. **(2)**

The man took a step back.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, do you think this guy can do anything other than throw rocks and boulders?" Naruto asked with a joking tone as he walked towards the man that was now cowering back into the shadows. Okay, Naruto was really furious.

"I don't think so, usuratonkachi," Sasuke smirked as he walked too walked towards the man. The raven's red eyes gleamed even brighter as he was furious too.

Naruto let out a small smirk, "Don't call me a moron, asshole." With that, Naruto and Sasuke lunged their fists towards the man who was now trying to run away.

"Nooooooooooo!"

* * *

A couple of punches later, the man was put unconsciousness. Sasuke activated the genjutsu that only sharingan users could do. **(3)**

Slowly the man woke up and found himself in a brightly lit forest, tied to a tree. He groaned in pain.

"Now tell me, what the hell is your problem? Who are you? Did somebody send you?" Sasuke interrogated.

"No one sent me. I am a simple villager. I have no problem. You two are the ones with problems."

"How so?" Naruto asked. The blonde looked so carefree, he was lying on his stomach and playing with the strands of grass with his hand. Well, he looked so carefree, it was scary.

"How can my Sasuke love a m-, you," the man quickly corrected himself at the sight of the sudden murderous, almost daring, glare from Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he got up and sat in front of the man so they were at the same eye level. "Don't talk about Sasuke like you own him."

"I can talk about MY Sasuke anyway I want," the villager spat.

Naruto promptly punched the man in the face. He deserved it. "Sasuke doesn't belong to you. Get that in your head," Naruto growled.

The man quickly shook his head in agreement. "Fine, I have a problem because now... Uchiha-san won't be able to marry my daughter and have a child with her. She is a huge part of the Sasuke fan club you know. In fact, after Sakura-san and Ino-san left, she became the fan club's president."

Naruto and Sasuke face palmed with a groan. So Sakura and Ino were the ones behind the Sasuke fan club when they were younger... Figures.

"You know, villager-san, a lot of people in that club and a lot of villagers have come to accept us and if they don't now, I hope they will soon. You know why? Because me and Sasuke are bound to each other not only by fate but by love."

The man just stared at Naruto, dumbfounded. So, Naruto continued, " I know that some people aren't happy with our relationship. And I know that some people will despise me and blame me for turning Sasuke 'off the right path', but I'm okay with that. I've been prepared and gone through my whole life with people hating me. It's nothing new. You know what, though? I don't really care what anybody else thinks. I don't care at all. As long as I have Sasuke by my side in life, and in love, I'm content. So villager-san, you can go think what ever you want, I won't even force you to accept our relationship or like it, but I will not allow you to try to harm us in any way for it. No matter who you are."

The man could say nothing and hung his head down; he was too ashamed.

"Well as much as I don't want to, I'm letting you go," Naruto sighed as he untied the rope that had tied the man to the tree.

The man stared at Naruto in confusion as he stood up, free from the ropes. "I can't have a villager go missing, I have to protect the villagers of Konoha, that is my duty as Hokage," Naruto explained with a smile.

The man slowly nodded in a daze, _how could the blonde still smile after what he had done?_ The question stayed in his head as the genjutsu was released **(4)** and he walked away, toward the village and probably where his home was.

"Let's go home, dobe," Sasuke softly teased as he kissed Naruto's soft blonde hair and helped him up.

"Sure teme," Naruto lightly teased back, their hands intertwined as they headed into the same direction, "Lets go home."

* * *

**(1)** Naruto is a few inches shorter than Sasuke  
**(2)** Like the calm before the storm... Scary!  
**(3)** All hail those 72 days in genjutsu that was only 1 hour in the real world. This is good for interrogation... And other stuff (smirk)

* * *

**A/N:** I think I might have made Naruto let the man go to quickly but that's Naruto. He is a good and forgiving person at heart.

I think how this chapter went was sweet and drama filled at the same time, I hope that's a good thing. :)

Anyways, next chapter will contain the promised lemon, woohoo! But I must apologize because this will be my first time writing a lemon and it might not be amazing. I will try my hardest to make it amazing though.

I'd also like to remind you all that the main council elders are dead and Sasuke previously killed Danzo when Sasuke wanted to destroy the village. (I do follow most of the manga/anime)

Oh ya! I have a question and a request. My question is: should I show Sasuke being a pervert after this lemon? Like in some Sasunaru fan fics where Sasuke wants to have sex with Naruto, a lot, and sometimes at random places. Should I do that? It's the readers' choice.

My request is to help me get at least 100 reviews on this fic. Please and thank you. I know, this might be a lot to ask for, but it's my goal.

So... REVIEW! Share this with your friends! Favorite this story! Follow it! PM me!

Anyways, thank you for your input, reviewing, for reading, for everything! I really appreciate all of you so much that you might not believe it. Thank you.


	29. Chapter 28: I love you

**A/N**: This is my first time writing a lemon so please bare with me and comment on what I can improve about them.

**disclaimer**:I dont own Naruto... I dont really own much at all for that matter.

**warning: **YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Lemon is in here

* * *

Naruto opened the door since Sasuke, who was to embarrassed to admit it, forgot his keys. Naruto made a small smile at how cute Sasuke looked when he was blushing. That was the blonde's little secret though.

The door opened and Sasuke followed Naruto inside to their bedroom where Naruto promptly jumped on the bed face forward.

"Home..." the blonde mumbled into a pillow.

Sasuke let out a small laugh as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"What's so funny teme?" Naruto asked, turning on his side to face Sasuke.

"I was just thinking that despite being the Hokage you really can act like a usuratonkachi," Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not a moron, teme!" Naruto yelled as he half heartily threw the pillow he ha been lying on at the raven. A grin already covered the blonde's face.

Sasuke caught the pillow, "Such a dobe, dobe."

"Such a teme, teme," Naruto mocked back. He turned once again to lie on his back.

Naruto let Sasuke's fingers glide through his hair. It felt good and Naruto closed his eyes, it was peaceful.

Sasuke had continued to play with the blonde's soft hair, as if lost in a trance. Said blonde's face looked so peaceful that a soft smile couldn't help but form on the raven's face.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did you really mean it?" Naruto asked suddenly. His cerulean blue eyes had slowly opened and were now looking at Sasuke with question.

"Mean what?"

"What you said earlier about me not being normal?"

Sasuke jumped a little. He hadn't been expecting this question. A scary thought ran through his mind. Was Naruto angry that Sasuke had said that Naruto wasn't normal?

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Sasuke replied.

Naruto sat up and shook his head, "You didn't offend me at all. How could you offend me if you said such sweet things."

A light blush covered Sasuke's face, "W-well, its true that you are special and that I love you and everything about you."

Blood rushed up to Naruto's cheeks, making them blush red. "I love everything about you and you too. You're my special, my most important person."

Cerulean blue and onyx black eyes gazed at each other. Blushes tinted their cheeks. Neither of them knew what to say next.

Finally, Naruto spoke up, "I-I think I'm ready." He turned his head away to hide his blush.

Sasuke's eyes briefly widened as he realized what Naruto had just said. He turned to face Naruto, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. I believe in you and love you Sasuke. I know you wont hurt me on purpose," Naruto explained. His blue eyes reminded Sasuke of stars in a cerulean sky.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke whispered before his lips connected with Naruto's in a sweet embrace.

* * *

**LEMON START!**

* * *

Sasuke kissed Naruto with deep passion. His tongue asked for entrance into Naruto's mouth, who easily complied. Sasuke's tongue slowly searched through every corner and crevice of Naruto's mouth, earning a lengthy moan of pleasure and lust.

"_Wait, I'm making this too easy. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke,"_ Naruto thought with stubbornness that was slowly melting away as his lover's tongue thrusted in and out of his mouth.

Naruto nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip in an attempt for dominance, earning him a gasp of surprise mixed with ecstasy from his lover. The moment Sasuke gasped, Naruto slid his tongue into the raven's mouth and slowly moved it in and out.

Sasuke realized Naruto's attempt, but was not going to give in, no matter how good it felt. Their soft tongues began to thrust into each other's mouths wildly. Soon enough Naruto gave in and allowed Sasuke to continue.

In the midst of the kiss, the blonde heard his shirt ripping open. Their lips parted for a brief moment. "Sas…ke," Naruto called out.

"I'll get you a new shirt, ok?" Sasuke whispered as he interlocked their lips once again.

Slowly, the raven laid Naruto down onto the bed, not once breaking his lock on his beloved's soft, succulent lips. In a flash his shirt was gone. Warm tan skin rubbed against Beautiful white skin, sending sparks through their bodies. Releasing their kiss, Sasuke's lips fell down towards Naruto's lower neck it a flutter of soft but firm kisses.

Naruto's breath hitched, as Sasuke planted his lips on his neck. Noting this, Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's neck. His kisses were soft at first, but, as he started to suck on Naruto's neck deeper and deeper, moans of pleasure escaped his beloved's mouth. Sasuke slowly slid down Naruto's and his own pants off, while distracting Naruto with his kisses. He flung their clothes to the other side of the room, but neither of them took much notice. They were too lost into each other. Their hips grinded against each other as they moaned in ecstasy. They wanted each other so badly.

Sasuke soft butterfly kisses moved down toward Naruto soft nipples. His tongue swirled around one as he softly pinched the other. He slowly began to suck on each nipple until they became hard.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto's face and made a small smirk. "Naru, you look so cute right now."

"Shut up… teme…" Naruto panted. His blue eyes were filled with lust and desire.

Onyx black eyes continued to softly gaze at foggy cerulean eyes as ghost kisses traveled down Naruto's chest, past his stomach, and now to the tip of his boxers.

"May I?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto slowly nodded yes and the raven took off the man's boxers and through them to the floor. He planted a kiss at the top of Naruto's already hard length, receiving a gasp. His tongue began to slowly lick Naruto's tip before his whole entire mouth covered the tip. Sasuke slowly moved his mouth down, engulfing Naruto's length entirely.

"Sas…ke," Naruto panted out. Sasuke's mouth was so hot over his pulsing length.

Naruto's breath hitched as the cold air suddenly hit his length but was engulfed in warmth again seconds after. Sasuke began to bob his head up and down on Naruto's length faster and faster.

"Sas…ke!" Naruto moaned as his hands gripped Sasuke's hair tight. He was close. Sasuke began to bob his head up and down even faster as he swirled his tongue around his lover's length.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair harder and his blue eyes glazed with lust gazed at his lover. Naruto screamed in ecstasy, "Sas'ke! I'm g-going to- Sas'ke!" and he came. Sasuke's mouth was filled with his lover's hot seed. He licked up the blonde's seed entirely, springing Naruto's length back to life.

Sasuke had grabbed lube out of nowhere and put a generous amount on top of his digits.

"W-what's that?" Naruto asked, he sounded frightened; he knew what would soon be next. He could feel his body tense up and so could Sasuke.

"It's ok Naruto," Sasuke reassured sweetly. His onyx black eyes were filled with lust and love and his cheeks were tinted with a pink blush.

"But-"

"I'm going to put them in one by one. It might be painful at first but if I didn't do this it will hurt a whole lot more when I put it in," Sasuke explained.

"…O-ok, I trust you," Naruto whispered back. He was scared; there was no denying that. His hands gripped the bed-sheets and his body was tense.

"Naruto, you need to relax," Sasuke whispered huskily into his beloved's ear.

Hearing Sasuke say his name in such a way, Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

Sasuke's first digit slowly entered Naruto's tight hole as Sasuke continued to whisper reassuring words into the scared blonde's ear: "It's ok Naruto," "Relax," "Everything's fine," etc.

As soon as Sasuke's digit went completely inside Naruto's tight hole, he waited for Naruto to feel comfortable.

"Can I move it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head; it was just a little pain, nothing he couldn't handle, right?

With Naruto's nod, Sasuke slowly moved his digit in and out, in and out. After a while he slowly entered in his second digit.

"W-what are you doing, Sas'ke?" Naruto asked surprised at the sudden, new intrusion.

"It's ok Naruto, I just put another one inside," Sasuke reassured.

Naruto slowly nodded his head as Sasuke pumped the two digits in and out in a scissoring motion, stretching Naruto's tight hole.

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned. It didn't hurt as much anymore and actually felt good, heavenly good.

"You're so cute Naru," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. A red blush covered Naruto's face while his cerulean blue eyes were glazed with lust and love. Sasuke slowly slipped in the third and final digit inside Naruto and began to pump in and out. Then he began to pump his digits in and out of Naruto faster and faster, harder and harder.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's digits had found his prostate. He hit Naruto's prostate a few more times before taking out his digits.

"Sas'ke," Naruto whined. Why had he stopped?

Sasuke made a small laugh before he explained, "I'm going to put it in you, ok?"

Naruto felt his hole tighten slightly as he watched Sasuke put a generous abundance of lube on his (Sasuke's) length.

Sasuke made a small hiss from the cool feeling that now covered his pulsing length before he placed it in front of Naruto's entrance.

He leaned forward and kissed Naruto's soft trembling lips as he slowly slid in. Tears began to form around Naruto eyes and the raven kissed each eye-lid softly, whispering that it wouldn't hurt after a while.

He continued to distract his beloved Naruto with a kiss full of passion, as he slid his length into Naruto's sweet hole entirely.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure. Naruto hot insides were clenching his already pulsing length. He wanted to thrust in and out of Naruto but he waited. All that really mattered to him was Naruto being ok, especially since this was Naruto's "first" time though it was his too.

Naruto slowly got as comfortable as he could before nodding to Sasuke that it was ok for him to move.

Sasuke began to slowly thrust in and out of Naruto's hole. Tears fell as memories of the past floated by and Sasuke kissed them away. Onyx black eyes gazed down at cerulean blue eyes. "It's ok Naruto. I wont hurt you. I love you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto reached up his arms and wrapped them loosely around Sasuke's neck, bringing him down to a kiss. As their lips released from each other's hold, Naruto whispered softly, "I love you too, Sasuke. I love you too."

With that, Sasuke began to thrust inside Naruto faster and faster, harder and harder. Until the moment he hit Naruto's prostate and Naruto let out a scream of ecstasy.

"Sas'ke, why did you stop?" Naruto asked, panting.

"S-sorry, Naru," Sasuke replied, he was panting too. He started to thrust in and out of Naruto again.

"Harder!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto harder and harder, faster and faster. Naruto's hot insides clenched Sasuke's length, pushing him even farther inside. A moan escaped Sasuke's pale, beautiful lips as he went down to kiss Naruto again.

Their tongues swirled and thrusted in and out of each other's mouth as Sasuke hit Naruto's prostrate harder and harder. Moans escaped in between kisses.

"Sas'ke, I'm going to-" Naruto panted.

"Me too, Naru," Sasuke answered.

"Together?" Naruto asked. He was so close but he wanted to climax with Sasuke and Sasuke was close too.

"Together," Sasuke confirmed. Sasuke thrusted in and out faster and faster as he moved his hand up and down Naruto's hard, pulsing, length.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke and Naruto exploded into an orgasm, their voices carrying across the room. Naruto's hot seed covered their stomachs as Sasuke's sweet seed filled Naruto's insides.

Sasuke slowly took out his length from Naruto before collapsing his body next to his beloved's.

* * *

**LEMON END!**

* * *

After cleaning up, Naruto curled up with Sasuke on their bed. Sasuke reached down and kissed Naruto's soft blonde hair. Blue eyes looked up at him with love and sleepiness. Soft lips parted and went up to kiss his before curling back up against him.

They didn't dare speak, to caught up in each other to want to break the silence or peace. Their eyes spoke to each other instead of their mouths. It was pure. Instead, they gazed outside at the beautiful starry night sky. The full moon was out and seemed to shine down on them. Sasuke lets his hand glide through Naruto's hair as Naruto continued to listen to his heartbeat. The two lovers soon lulled each other to sleep.

* * *

**a/n:** How was it? (nervously glances around) Was my lemon ok for the first time? I hope so. Please give constructive criticism on it as I know it wasnt amazing. I worked really hard on it and I want to know what I should improve.

Special thanks to Hitoko-sama, with out her my lemon would have down right sucked. She gave me advice on writing lemons and it really helped. She's amazing! She is the best at writing lemons too, you should read at least one of her fan fics.

I can't believe that this is the 28th chapter of this story. At first, I had only planned to write ten chapters. I'm serious. I dont know how I ever thought this would have been ten chapters anymore. A special thanks to all of my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Without all of you guys I could never have written this far.

While I'm on this topic, I would like to ask if there are any loose ends that you want me to tie up? This fan fiction is slowly coming to a close. I really only think that their are two or three chapters left. Ok... this is sounding depressing. I will miss writing this story. Why am I saying this now? I dont know. I just want to tie up any loose ends before I complete this as to not leave you with questions. Thank you all.

On a lighter note, I've decided to reply to reviews! Yay! And if you mark yourself as guest, then check the review section as I will put responses in there. (I dont know any other way as how to respond to them.)

So... READ! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW! SHARE! PM me!

THANK YOU ALL!~ You are the best and I hope you know that I appreciate you a lot! :)


	30. Chapter 29: Pregnant

**bold **= Karuma

**disclaimer**:I dont own Naruto... I dont even own a box of chocolate

**warning: **YAOI! and mPreg...

* * *

Naruto slowly found himself waking up in a daze. His body ached and the memories of last night's events flooded him. He could feel his cheeks turning red. He had finally done it, he had become one with Sasuke.

Naruto slowly raised himself up slightly to look at Sasuke's sleeping face. The raven was smiling peacefully and had a tight grip on Naruto's waist.

"_So cute_," Naruto mused. The blonde let his lips softly fall on the raven's soft pale lips, whispering, "I love you."

Naruto settled back down next to Sasuke and closed his eyes. He opened them again when a pair of lips that he had just kissed came resting on top of his blonde head.

"I love you too," the lips whispered.

Naruto's blue eyes followed the voice up and gazed at a softly smiling Sasuke. The blonde found his own lips forming a soft, genuine smile.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and, in turn, Naruto cuddled up to him. "I wish we could stay like this," Sasuke whispered.

"Me too," Naruto agreed. "But we have work."

Sasuke let out a grumble, "We should get days off like everybody else. It's not fair." He pulled Naruto closer and refused to let go or even let Naruto get up.

Naruto let a small laugh; Sasuke was acting like a little kid. "Well, I am the Hokage. It wouldn't be good to leave a village without its leader for even a day."

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled, clearly not liking that what Naruto said was true.

"Its not like we have to get up now, we can still be like this for a little while," Naruto reasoned as he snuggled up closer to Sasuke. Naruto wanted to bask in Sasuke's warmth. The guy may act cold at times, but to Naruto, Sasuke was warm. Naruto never felt out of place when he was with Sasuke, instead, he felt like he was at a place where he belonged; he felt like he was at home.

Naruto closed his blue eyes softly before he felt something at his thigh. His cerulean eyes flashed open with alert and his face was beet red. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's length was hard and was very close to Naruto's own length. "You're so cute Naruto. I want you," Sasuke whispered huskily.

"B-but we have to go soon," Naruto stuttered, his face still beet red.

"We have at least 72 hours until then," Sasuke stated bluntly. He looked a little annoyed about Naruto talking about work. Naruto realized immediately that Sasuke had activated genjutsu.

Naruto could feel one of Sasuke's hands reaching down. "Sas-" Naruto started to protest before pale lips crashed down on his [lips].

"-ke," Naruto finished when Sasuke had released his lock on him. His length was already hard and he could feel Sasuke's hand moving up and down on it.

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear, "You're so cute, Na-ru-to."

The way Sasuke had said his name left Naruto more turned on and, at the same time, a little embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks burn red, and even stronger when he saw the pink blush that tinted Sasuke's cheeks.

Naruto knew that there was no use in fighting Sasuke or his own arousal. He gave in to Sasuke and pulled the raven down into a deep kiss, their tongues prodding through each other's mouth…

* * *

_**After a few rounds of lemons…**_

* * *

"Sas'ke is such a pervert," Naruto teased. They were lying next to each other, their chest rising and falling in unison from the afterglow of their release.

"Hn, and I want more," Sasuke murmured as he nipped playfully at Naruto's ear.

"Ah! No more for the pervert!" Naruto shot back but made no move to stop him.

"Hn." Sasuke noted that Naruto did not stop him so he continued his way, ignoring Naruto's previous retort.

* * *

_**Another round later...**_

* * *

Their breathing rose and fell in sync. There naked bodies clung to each other for warmth under their blanket. Slowly they dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**In Naruto's subconscious/Karuma's domain:**_

* * *

**"Hey, Kit. It seems like you had a lot of fun. "**

"S-shut up Karuma!" Naruto stuttered, turning his eyes away from the demon fox that sat in front of him.

Karuma let out his deep laugh; he was amused.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, his lips forming a pout.

**"Until yesterday you were so scared, and now you are going at it like foxes and wolves." (1)**

Naruto's gaze fell to the ground.

**"Kit, I'm not insulting you or saying you didn't have a right to be scared. You did. I'm happy that you got over your fear and can be closer to the Uchiha now," **he quickly explained before Naruto could get the wrong idea.

"You know, you can stop calling Sasuke by his last name now," Naruto told the demon fox, quickly recovering from earlier.

**"I think both me and the Uchiha would agree that it would be strange if I suddenly started calling him 'Sasuke-kun'. Don't you agree?"**

"I guess so…"

**"Anyways, I have some good news to tell you."**

"Really?" Naruto perked up, he loved good news. "What is it?"

**"Guess," **Karuma laughed. An excited Naruto was always fun. **(2)**

"Um… I can sleep in?" Naruto guessed.

**"Don't be a moron, kit. You know you're Hokage."**

"It was worth a shot," Naruto laughed as a hand reached to rub the back of his neck. **(3)**

Karuma couldn't help but let out a sigh and gave Naruto a disappointed look.

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "It was a reasonable guess!"

"**Sure it was**," Karuma said sarcastically.

"Come on, can you just tell me?" Naruto asked. It was worth a shot to ask.

**"Fine, Kit. You can be no fun sometimes."**

"Hey!" Naruto let out a shout of protest.

**"You want me to tell you or not?" **the demon fox asked bluntly, willing to ignore Naruto's protest.

"No…"

**"Good. Then let me talk."**

For a moment Karuma was silent.

"Um… Tell me the good news," Naruto demanded after a while. He wasn't sure why Karuma had gone silent and he was as sure as hell not going to let Karuma get away with making him excited for no reason.

Karuma took a deep breath. **"Kit."**

"Yes?"

**"Congratulations."**

Naruto was dumbfounded. "For what?"

**"You're pregnant."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked. What Karuma had just said did not sink in.

Karuma made a small sigh. **"The condition for you two to stay together with those damned council members has been met."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked still not getting it, though it was slowly sinking in.

Karuma couldn't help the fact that Naruto making him repeat what he just said made him a little annoyed. Oh well, its not like you tell someone that you're pregnant everyday. **"You are pregnant. Uchiha and you are going to have a child. Congratulations."**

"I'm… pregnant?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, you are pregnant."**

"I'm pregnant?"

**"Yes, Kit."**

"Sasuke is the other parent?" Naruto asked to confirm.

**"Who else could it be? Yes, Kit. Sasuke is the other parent," **Karuma sighed.

"I'm…pregnant."

**"Yes."**

"I'm pregnant…" Naruto slowly spoke. It was finally sinking in.

**"Yes."**

"I'm pregnant."

**"…Yes."** Karuma couldn't help but wonder how many times the blonde would repeat himself.

"I'm pregnant! Oh my goodness, Karuma! I'm pregnant!" Naruto's voice rang through the walls of Karuma's domain. He was jumping up and down in excitement. (4)

**"Yes, Kit. You're pregnant,"** Karuma laughed. Naruto was smiling from ear to ear and he was truly happy. The blonde's smile and happiness was contagious.

Naruto finally ran up and "hugged" Karuma. He couldn't really hug the huge demon fox or even wrap his arms around one of the fox's furry legs but Naruto did the best he could. "Thank you, Karuma," Naruto mumbled into the soft orange fur.

* * *

**"Hey,** **Kit,**"Karuma alerted Naruto.

"Yeah, Karuma?" Naruto answered. The Jinchurikii couldn't help it but have a hand on his belly and wonder about the life he had inside of him.

"**I need to explain some things about you being pregnant. You are a special case in the fact that you are a boy and that you are a Jinchurikii."**

Naruto was immediately alert and looking at Karuma. "What is it?" His blue eyes took on a different light; he was serious.

"**Your mother was pregnant with you while she was a demon vessel for me."**

Naruto nodded his head when it dawned on him. If they weren't careful... Karuma could be released and he could die.

* * *

(1) I based what Karuma said on the saying: Going at it like rabbits. I replaced rabbits with foxes and wolves because, in my mind, if Naruto were a fox then Sasuke would be a wolf. Hence, "going at it like foxes and wolves.

(2) That is, until exited Naruto turned into an annoying Naruto…

(3) I rub the back of my neck when I'm nervous or feel clueless so I made Naruto do that too. Weird, I know.

(4) He was jumping up and down figuratively. Karuma resides in his subconscious and they are talking in his subconscious. His physical body is not jumping up and down, just his… inner self. I don't know how to put it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. I'm stuck at finding a way for Naruto to tell Sasuke that he is pregnant. Plus, there has to be the drama about keeping the Karuma inside while the baby comes out. (Minato and Kushina were worried that the Nine Tails would come out when Kushina was giving birth...)

I plan to write and post the next chapter by tomorrow so, be alert!

Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays! to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas.

READ! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW! SHARE! PM me!

THANK YOU ALL!~ You are the best and I hope you know that I appreciate you a lot! :)


	31. Chapter 30: Bittersweet

**warning: **yaoi, mpreg, OOCness

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Morning, Sas'ke!" Naruto playfully pecked Sasuke on the cheek before he sat down at the dining table.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Sasuke mused out loud, as he made their breakfast.

"I have good reason to be," the blonde grinned like a fox.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, his back faced Naruto as he continued to cook. He pretended to not pay attention just to tease Naruto.

"Don't you want to know why?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Sasuke was being a bastard.

"I figure its because it's a ramen holiday that only you know exists." Sasuke smirked, though Naruto couldn't see.

However, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was smirking. "Hey! National Ramen Day does exist!" Naruto protested.

"Hn."

"It does!"

"Hn."

Naruto crossed his arms again. "Hmph. What is it? National Sasuke be a Bastard Day?"

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. "I'm not a bastard, usuratonkachi."

"I'm not a moron, teme," Naruto glared back.

Glares could kill. Normally, that saying would be true, but then again. Sasuke and Naruto weren't like normal people. They could give their killer glares at each other forever and neither of them would ever back down. They were too stubborn.

Then the tea started whistling and they had to break their stare down. No one could concentrate with the sound that reminded them of Sasuke's chasing fan girls.

The raven turned off the stove and grabbed a mitt. He poured the hot tea into Naruto's cup. After he set down the teapot, he poured himself some coffee. He preferred coffee much more than tea, unlike Naruto.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "How can you like coffee? It's so bitter and burnt."

"How can you like tea? Its just hot water with leaves," Sasuke shot back.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto let his head bang against the table in annoyance. "Why am I in love with such a bastard?" he grumbled.

Sasuke set down the food and their drinks at the table. He softly kissed Naruto's blonde hair before sitting down. "Same reason that I am in love with such a moron," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke when he noticed the food. "This looks good," Naruto was astonished. He took a bite. Blue eyes sparkled in the light. "This tastes good too." He started to eat the food with speed.

Sasuke made a small chuckle as he watched Naruto eat. The blonde looked so cute when he acted like a little kid.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke smiled as he too began to eat.

They continued to eat in silence until Naruto spoke up. He had finished his plate and was now drinking tea.

"… Thank you for the food. It was really good," the blonde managed to say.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little as he completed his food and took a sip of coffee. Naruto had said thank you and complimented him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that something was up. "…You're welcome… Thank you for the compliment." (1)

Naruto nodded his head and was silent, but Sasuke was curious. "Hey usuratonkachi?"

Naruto half-heartedly glared at Sasuke, "I'm not a moron, teme."

That proved it; something was up. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked sternly. He was going to find out.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto placed his cup down on the table, his hands wrapping around it.

"Hn," Sasuke retorted, clearly not believing him. He took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the table. The raven could wait there for as long as he had to; he was going to get the blonde to answer him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was leaning on his chair but not taking his gaze off of him. He took a deep breath and took a deep breath, "Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of the chair falling. The blonde rushed to the other side of the table to find a fainted Sasuke. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight before him; the "all mighty" Sasuke Uchiha had fallen back on his chair and fainted.

After laughing a little and saving the sight to memory, Naruto carried Sasuke to the couch and brought him some ice because he felt the bump forming on Sasuke head from falling earlier. It was only a matter of seconds before Sasuke woke up with a groan. He looked up to see Naruto smiling down on him, brighter than the sun. One hand was over his own while Naruto's other hand was applying ice to Sasuke's head.

"You ok?" Naruto asked softly. Hitting your head could make you sensitive to sound and light, Naruto knew that from experience. (2)

"Hn… I think so," Sasuke sighed. His eyes widened as he remembered why he had hit his head in the first place. "N-Naruto, are you?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm pregnant," Naruto smiled once again.

"For sure?" Sasuke asked as it sunk in.

Naruto laughed, "Yes, I'm sure."

Sasuke immediately sat up and looked at Naruto.

"S-sasuke, you shouldn't get up so fast. You need to lie down," Naruto stuttered, surprised at how fast Sasuke had jolted up.

Sasuke wasn't listening. Naruto was pregnant. Naruto was pregnant! Their arms wrapped around each other while their lips interlocking into a kiss. Thoughts were racing through their minds, questions they would ask each other to answer. None of that really mattered right now though.

* * *

As they reached the Hokage office, they noticed someone was standing in their way. It was Tsunade. She had a mini Katsuyu summoned and was tapping her foot. Anybody could see that Slug Princess Tsunade was irritated.

"Hey obaa-chan~!" Naruto shouted loud and clear without hesitation. Sasuke face palmed as he shook his head in disappointment. Naruto should have tried to read the mood. Tsunade was no doubt going to hit him and tell him to stop.

Onyx eyes flew open in realization. "_The old hag might harm our child… Like hell I'll let her_," Sasuke thought as his hand flew up to block Tsunade from hitting Naruto.

Tsunade blinked in surprise, Naruto gasped. A second ago Sasuke's smile could have out matched Naruto's but now, his face was stern and his eyes had activated sharingan. His grip tightened on Tsunade's arm, he was pissed.

"…Sasuke," Naruto whispered, inaudible to everyone but the raven. The blonde didn't know how to react but he knew why Sasuke had blocked Tsunade. It wasn't Tsunade's fault, after all, she didn't know. "_I should have been more careful. We have a baby on the way; we can't take any chances. Sasuke must have known that and reacted this way the moment Tsunade moved to hit my head,"_ Naruto thought.

Slowly, Sasuke loosened his grip and let go. Naruto nudged him and the raven, reluctantly, murmured an apology. It was quiet but Tsunade had somehow managed to hear. She would tease him about it later though. She had a game to get back to and she wanted to get this job over with, the sooner the better.

The two lovers were now holding hands again. Naruto was squeezing Sasuke's. Smiles had once again covered their faces.

"Naruto…" She turned to face the blue-eyed boy, "You have seemingly forgotten to take your medical examination this year, once again."

Naruto gulped. He had purposely been missing his examination at the hospital, like every year, because, well, it was the hospital. Naruto didn't like staying in the hospital, he felt claustrophobic there. Memories of the past seemed to come back to him and he could not stand the dirty looks he often got from the nurse or doctors or even the patients. Naruto hated the hospital and everybody close to him knew.

While Tsunade did know, she did see to it that Naruto at least went for a "check-up" once a year, at the hospital. Naruto would always try to get out of it with lame excuses but when it came time for the end of the year, she either forced Naruto to go or gave him the "check-up" herself.

Nobody else really had this medical examination like Naruto's though. Reason being he was the Jinchurikii.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. "I entirely forgot about it. Well, there is always next year," Naruto shrugged and tried to walk inside, except Tsunade blocked his path.

"You have to take it," Tsunade said sternly. She would not back down.

"But-" Naruto started to protest.

"Take it, usuratonkachi," Sasuke insisted as he squeezed Naruto's hand for good measure.

"Sasuke!" Naruto huffed , "Why are you agreeing with obaa-chan so soon?"

Tsunade bit her lip in irritation but did not interrupt.

"Because we need to discuss…" Sasuke started.

Realization hit Naruto square in the face.

The blonde nodded to the raven before turning to face the Fifth Hokage. (3) "Lets get this over with Tsunade, we will need to discuss something afterwards as you will soon see," Naruto stated with such professionalism that Tsunade felt a little shocked. She swore that if she did not know whom Naruto was beforehand, she would've come to believe that Naruto is the most serious, well-mannered, professional guy in the world. There was no hint of being a goofball in his aura.

"Y-yeah. Lets go to the medical office." Tsunade motioned for them to follow her. They soon reached their destination.

Naruto grimaced at the sight of it. He hated these "check-ups". Sasuke gently pushed Naruto forward and they entered into the room. The room that was plain white with the stench of sterile. Naruto could gag at the fumes of the chemicals that made this room so sterile.

* * *

The "check-up" was almost done; all that was left was checking the seal and the area surrounding it.

"The seal is still intact but-" Tsunade's eye widened. "Naruto, you seem to be pregnant." Tsunade was dumbfounded at the smiling Naruto she was seeing. "_Didn't I just say something illogical? Why is the squirt giggling of all things… did he know? Oh god, that explains why the Uchiha is smiling too… they definitely knew"_

The two grinned at Tsunade, who finally comprehended what was going on. Naruto was pregnant.

Tsunade hugged Naruto, who hugged her back. "Oh Naruto, I'm so happy for you. You're finally having a family of your own."

"Obaa-chan, you know you're going to be this kid's grandparent too. You're part of my family," Naruto smiled as he continued to hug Tsunade. Sasuke nodded in approval.

Tsunade smiled softly before thoughts raced through her mind. She pulled back from her hug and rested her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto could already see the worry and concern on her face. "I will be fine," Naruto reassured as he looked at her. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but he would not let them fall, he would not cry.

"Why wouldn't Naruto be fine? Sure he's a guy but can't he just do that stupid Sexy no Jutsu and become a girl to deliver the child, and then change back after he does so." Sasuke was clearly confused and he could not tell why the two people in front of him looked so concerned and worried. It was almost as if there was a chance Naruto might die… wait there couldn't be? "_Shit, is there?"_ Sasuke cursed.

"Naruto, tell me right now. Why do you two look so concerned," Sasuke demanded. He was freaking out.

Naruto let out a painful sigh as he turned to look at the love of his life. Sasuke couldn't help but flinch; he did not like to see his beloved look like he was in so much pain.

Seeing Sasuke flinch, Naruto rushed and hugged Sasuke tight. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be alright. Everything will be fine. I promise to explain everything to you. Just please, don't look like you're in so much pain," Naruto whisper-begged into Sasuke's ear.

"I don't ever want to lose you again. I want you to stay with me- I want to stay with you for eternity. You have to stop looking like you are in so much pain first," Sasuke whispered back into Naruto's tan ear.

They nodded their heads as they slowly released their embrace. They each continued to look pained but they both of them knew that the other was trying not to.

"The part of me being a guy is pretty ok. The only complication is that I am a guy and I have to give birth somehow other than a C-section as that could break the seal. That can easily be fixed by me turning into a girl once I go into labor and then having the child and changing back afterwards, like you said."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. He wanted Naruto to continue and not be interrupted by him.

"The big issue is that I am a Jinchurikii; I have Karuma sealed inside of me. Sasuke, do you know why the village was already so troubled the day Karuma attacked the village; the day I was born and he was sealed inside of me?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"It's because my mom, Kushina Uzumaki, was the Jinchurikii at that time."

Sasuke's eyes widened but he let Naruto continue.

"The village was troubled because my mom was pregnant while being a tailed-beast holder. As you know, if Karuma were to escape from this seal, I would die. Well, turns out that the seal is weakened greatly when giving birth. That means Karuma could escape from the seal… even if he doesn't want to. If that happens the village could be destroyed once again or somebody might even capture Karuma, like Obito tried when Karuma escaped from my mom." Naruto paused in his explanation. He could tell this was going to take a while… (4)

* * *

(1) Neither Sasuke nor Naruto are used to receiving genuine compliments or "thank you", even if it's from each other, due to their childhood. That's why they don't really do so unless it's very important. That's also why Sasuke became suspicious.

(2) You can also get a concussion from hitting your head but I'm not going to get into that. So lets just say Sasuke doesn't have a concussion.

(3) Hokage's continue to keep their titles even after they retire or step out of office for the next Hokage.

(4) Too lazy to write, or explain, any other bad things that could happen/risks.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wrote this, and what happens? The internet decides not to let me post this when I wanted to. Then it decides to go away entirely. Sorry about that, blame my internet.

I think there was some OOCness in here but I dont think its out of place. I mean, wouldn't you smile a ton, even if you dont usually do, if you were going to have a child?

Also, I think I'm still going to end this fanfic next chapter. I can write a sequal, if you want, about Naruto having a child and all the drama about that (because everybody knows that a child brings in drama). Tell me if you do. :) Also, please inform me of any plot holes that you want me to fill before I write the last chapter of Stay With Me. :) If I do write a sequal, I will write it under a different title.

It has come to my attention (Woah, that sounded professional...) that some of you think I am spelling the Kyuubi's name wrong. I made the Kyuubi's name Karuma instead of Kurama (his name in Naruto reality) for a reason. If you want to know why just ask and I'll explain it to you. :)

And New Year's is coming up real soon so if I dont manage to write another one by then: Happy New Year's!

Anyways... READ, FOLLOW, PM ME, FAVORITE, SHARE, REVIEW!

Thank you so much for all your feedback, I appreciate it, I really do.


	32. Chapter 31:Stay With Me

**warning: **yaoi!

**disclaimer: **i dont own Naruto... but if i did, SasuNaru would exist!

* * *

Work was done and Sasuke and Naruto were heading out to a restaurant to eat BBQ with their friends… and to tell them the good news.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto spoke up as they walked.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"Who should be the godparents?" Naruto asked, as he unconsciously rubbed his lower stomach.

Sasuke looked up to the sky in thought before he spoke up. "I have an idea of who it should be."

"Me too," Naruto smiled as they walked inside the noisy restaurant.

* * *

Everybody was sitting around the huge table that was covered in food… that was quickly disappearing thanks to Choji. Shikamaru was covering Temari's mouth nervously as she almost called Choji fat. Kiba was trying to feed Hinata some food while Lee was getting inspired from seeing them and trying to feed Sakura. He would not stop babbling about youth. Neji, who had finally accepted Kiba as part of the family, was giving all his attention to Gaara. Ino was yelling at Sai for giving the others perverse smiles. Ten-Ten was happily eating her food while Shino talked to the group whenever they included him in conversation with small sentences. Naruto was slightly leaning on Sasuke as the raven ate.

Everybody started to drink the sake except Naruto… and Lee of course.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba called out, already down to his sixth cup of sake. "Aren't you going to have some?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun," Sai agreed slyly. He already seemed drunk though nobody was sure how much Sai had to drink so far. "Have some." Sai moved forward and tried to bring his sake up towards the blonde's face.

Naruto shook his head no and gave the cup back to a clearly drunk Sai. "I can't, sorry," he apologized.

Ino pulled herself closer to Sai. Sai may act perverse and she yells at him for it but that is only because she gets jealous easily. Though she will probably never admit it. Sai will probably never admit that Ino was all he ever looked at either.

"Why not, dude? Its good sake," Kiba asked.

"Because-" Naruto started but cut himself off and sat up straight. He clapped his hands once, successfully getting everyone's attention. "I almost forgot! I have something to tell all of you," Naruto exclaimed, a grin covering his face.

Sasuke was sitting up straight and smiling too, everybody knew something was up. The Uchiha did not smile for no reason, especially not in public.

Naruto was just grinning at first and not saying anything. Finally, Sakura spoke up. "…Naruto, spit it out."

Naruto laughed. "Yes, Sakura-chan." Blue eyes closed momentarily as he took a deep breath. Eyes that now looked as if they were a sky that contained millions of stars snapped open. " I'm pregnant."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled. Kiba was frozen in place, his face dumbfounded at what he had just heard. Hinata was turning red and looked as if she would faint soon. Temari dropped her sake with a crash; Shikamaru had opened his eyes and was staring intently at the two. Choji had stopped eating halfway. Ino had stopped scolding Sai, who had also stopped giving smiles that could send chills down another's back. Sakura's mouth gaped open along with Lee's. Ten-Ten had almost choked on her sip of sake. Shino was clearly staring at Naruto, probably thinking he said the craziest thing he had ever heard in his life. For some reason, Neji and Gaara didn't seem to be so shocked as the others; instead, they looked pleasantly surprised with small smiles forming at their lips.

"Um… Naruto? Sasuke? Do you two have a fever or something? Last time I checked, men can't have kids," Sakura finally spoke up from the stunned silence.

"Well, Sakura-chan, most men aren't jinchurikii with male lovers," Naruto explained.

"Huh… Wait," Sakura's face turned into a blush. "Does that mean you two finally did it!?" She burst out.

Sasuke's and Naruto's face turned red as tomatoes. They didn't even nod yes, but everybody knew.

"Ha! Ino, pay up," Sakura screamed with glee, shooting out her hand signaling for her to hand over the money. Ino just groaned.

"You two bet on when we would do it!" Naruto erupted, the blush never fading from his cheeks.

"We-We all did," Hinata whispered.

Sasuke glared at everybody, but everybody laughed. "Why am I still your friends?" Naruto pouted.

"Because you couldn't live without us," Kiba laughed. Akumaru barked in agreement.

Naruto slapped his forehead with a groan, "Sadly, it's true."

While the rest continued to laugh at Naruto's and Sasuke's glares, Gaara and Neji came up to nudge the two.

"Congratulations," they whispered.

"Thanks," the two mouthed.

"So… Gaara. When are you two going to have a kid?" Naruto teased.

Gaara's face turned almost as red as his hair. He went quiet in embarrassment.

Neji shrugged with a smile, "We will when we are ready."

Naruto smiled softly back, "That's really good. I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

After a while, Naruto got up to go the bathroom. As soon as Naruto was out of earshot, Sasuke called for their attention.

"I'm going to propose to Naruto," Sasuke revealed.

The girls immediately shrieked in glee. Marriage was every girls' dream after all, and it was even more fun to see their friends get married.

"Good job, Sasuke," Kiba smiled patting him on the back. "We may not be close friends but I expect you to make Naruto happy."

"Y-yeah," Sasuke replied. It was one of the few times he had a conversation with Kiba that hadn't ended with him thinking of Kiba as a stupid mutt.

Sasuke cleared his throat, rushing to finish what he was saying before Naruto came back. "You guys cannot tell him though. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Everybody nodded; they swore not to reveal the surprise to the blonde.

Sasuke acknowledged their nods and continued. "So here's the plan…"

* * *

"We'll try, but its going to be hard… you'll have to wait till midnight," the friends spoke simultaneously.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I know but I really want this to work. Thank you guys."

"Hey, don't thank us Uchiha. It's not like you," Shikamaru yawned.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. It really wasn't like him.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he appeared.

"Nothing. We were heading home," Shino quickly lied to cover up for them.

Naruto made a small frown. "Ok…"

"Hey don't look so sad, Sasuke is still with you," Sakura assured, her hand lightly squeezing Naruto's shoulder as she got up to leave. Her lips mouthed a "congratulations."

Naruto and Sasuke waved the others goodbye before heading back home.

"I wonder why they had to leave so early?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

* * *

The others regrouped once Naruto was out of sight. "Ok, does everybody know the plan?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed before heading of the find Sasuke's fan club. This was going to be troublesome.

* * *

"What! Sasuke and Naruto… what!" The girls screamed. Their faces contorted with horror that Sasuke would officially never be theirs.

"Yeah," Shikamaru responded without a care or a hint of delicacy of what the girls would say. All he knew was that they were loud and he wanted to go back to being lazy. "So will you help?"

The girls huddled up together muttering to each other. They turned to face the lazy adult with frowns on their faces.

"So?"

The girls shook their heads and nodded, they gave up. "We may not like it… but if Sasuke is happy we… we will do it."

"Good, if you had said know I had already thought of 2056 more ways to make you do it," Shikamaru sighed as he walked away from the dumbfounded girls. His job was done, now he could sleep.

* * *

**11:35**

* * *

"You guys, ready for this?"

They all nodded their heads, smiling. This was going to be amazing. They were going to let the year go out and start with a bang.

* * *

"Sasuke, the lights aren't working," Naruto complained.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto peered out from the window. From his view, nobody's light were on. "Sasuke! The village is in the dark!"

"Maybe they are all sleeping," Sasuke shrugged, trying to hide the smirk that appeared on his face. Thankfully, Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Sasuke, don't just lay on the bed. We have to go see what has happened to the rest of the village. I'm the Hokage."

"You sure you want to go out in only your boxers?" Sasuke asked, this time his smirk was in full view.

Naruto blushed, "Fine, you get changed too."

* * *

**11:50**

* * *

"The whole entire village is without lights!" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't help but shiver slightly in the cold air. Turned out that all his clothes except the white kitsune kimono that Sasuke had gotten for him one year was in the laundry, Figures.

"Yeah, but aren't you cold? We should head home," Sasuke told him, he didn't want Naruto to get a cold, no matter how sexy the blonde looked in the outfit. Plus, he knew just the way to get Naruto warmed up, he thought smirking.

"No way Sasuke. I can just get Karuma to warm me up with his chakra," Naruto explained.

"Hn." Sometimes Sasuke thought that Naruto cared too much about being responsible for his duty. Oh well, that just how his beloved was and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Come on, lets just go check the village from up there," Sasuke pointed to the top of the mountains that now had Naruto's face carved in it too.

"Ok, Sa-su-ke," Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's hands wrap around his. He immediately felt warm. He saved the sight of Sasuke blushing at the way his name was saved to memory.

* * *

**11:58**

* * *

Meanwhile, Karuma was in his domain curled up, but smiling. He knew Naruto wouldn't hear him until later but he was going to say it anyways. "**Congratulations Kit,"** he whispered.

* * *

"The whole entire city is seriously in the dark," Naruto pouted as he faced Sasuke. "Now what are we going to do?"

"It's ok Naruto, look," Sasuke reassured as he looked and pointed to the city.

"What are you talk-"

* * *

**11:59**

* * *

The lights came out one by one, magically preforming letters, which formed words. Golden lights sparkled saying:

I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"It's amazing!" Naruto gasped.

Suddenly he felt Sasuke's hand leave his. He turned to face him. Instead, he found Sasuke on one knee with a small box open that revealed a ring that contained a small diamond which constantly changed into a beautiful range of colors: from clear, to pure white, sunshine yellow, to kitsune orange, to Uchiha red, to a navy blue, and finally to a midnight black before starting its cycle over again.

Sasuke's onyx black eyes gazed up to Naruto's surprised blue ones. "Naruto, stay with me?"

* * *

**12:00**

* * *

His eyes shined even more beautiful than the stars. "Yes, Sasuke, a million times yes."

Their lips met each other as Sasuke slid the ring on to Naruto's hand. As if on cue, magnificent fireworks exploded into the sky around them.

The two lover's foreheads touched each other while their faces couldn't hide their smiles. The fireworks continued to explode in the night sky.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you Sasuke."

They whispered to each other simultaneously: "Thank you for staying with me."

* * *

**A/N**: Kyaa~! This story has finally come to a close and I am personally happy with this ending. To me, it's beautiful. Oh yeah, this took place on New Year's Eve/New Year's

Though it is sad to end stories and I actually cried a little from writing this ending, I love it. This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote so I'm happy it came out so well.

Thank you all for everything. I really love you guys and thank you for encouraging me and giving me your input throughout writing this. Thank you so much.

Well, this is goodbye for now. (I think I'm going to cry again… I'm so emotional.) But! Please continue to read my other stories and give me your input. :) Thank you again!


End file.
